Silent Tears - Shadows from the past -
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: [AU]after the discovery of Sonja's body, the wife of Boris, the boys will gather together to investigate after three years. All are spies, except for some characters. Among intrigues, quarrels and loves able to find out the truth? MariamxOzuma, HilaryxTakao, YurixJulia Fèrnandez, BorisxOc, KeixOC, QueenxRaul.
1. Nightmare

The California sun that day seemed to be warmer than usual, almost as if to reflect heat and all the love that day.

Boris was in his room, in the company of his son Jacopo who was sleeping peacefully in her crib, and his future brother Yuri Ivanov, what would be the best day of his life, he was certain, despite the strong sense of disquiet that seemed to have taken hold of him that morning.

He began torturing cuffs perfectly ironed white shirt, ignoring the amused glances of red. He did not care anything, except for the upcoming wedding.

"Where is the Fernandez? He must have been here half an hour ago," he said suddenly with a platinum testily.

That day had to be perfect, nothing was to be out of place as he had arranged Sonja.

For the mother of his son would do anything, and after a year of hell that had passed, finally had managed to create a place of peace. "Our moment of peace," said Sonja defining their marriage, but that for the nerves tested the Muscovite was a real chore.

"Julia is coming," Yuri said with a tone seemingly cold and aloof, although warned a sense of melancholy.

After that day would change many things, and he had to stop to take care of Sonja and Hope, with whom he had shared both the apartment and various adventures.

For a long time he had seen his sister as a child, and could not tell the precise moment when she had become a woman.

After that event had decided it would begin a new path with Julia, but she had to find a way to advance the proposal, and this irritated him very much, especially because he hated being romantic.

For years he had always tried not to give weight to the emotions, but since there was Julia everything had changed, different and better.

It was his ray of light in the darkness darker, but that he would never admit it.

Soon after, Julia entered the room along with Hope, that when he saw his uncle Yuri left the Spanish.

"Uncle, uncle, mom is beautiful," the little girl exclaimed happily, clutching at his most favorite relative.

"Even so are you, little one," said Yuri softening the tone of the voice, while his girlfriend watched the scene with a look softened.

That scene had also hit Boris, that the sight of the god-daughter could not help but smile.

It was a beautiful little girl, but that day it was even more. The white dress white lace bridesmaid - that at the end of the evening was full of smear-was the perfect contrast to the red ringlets small Hiwatari, but Boris she was just perfect.

Loved her as her own daughter.

Wanted them really well, and despite all the problems, the young husband thought could not have wished a better family.

"As there is almost ready" Julia rang merrily, while his face was painted a serene expression.

His friends deserved to be happy, and the terrible moments that they had spent the last two years seemed only a vague memory of a bad nightmare.

She too had been a participant in the missions, and each time the end seemed to be more and more distant, but nevertheless had made it.

"How's Sonja? He changed his mind? You ran away?" Boris asks worried.

The Spanish chuckled, and taking with him the two children left the room.

"It will never change," asserted Yuri sighed.

The atmosphere that is breathed in the church was filled with love and serenity, white and blue decorated the environment, while the beautiful flower arrangements gave the room a sober and elegant.

There were all the people dear to the couple, including their fellow adventurers of the last year of high school, who were waiting for the start of the ceremony with emotion.

A sweet melody began to echo in the air, anticipating the entrance of the bride, and then saw her.

Sonja was lovely, an almost ethereal beauty, but the closer he got, the more his figure became impalpable.

"Sonja" yelled the platinum running toward the red, but with every step she seemed more distant, and then disappear into thin air enveloped by a blinding light mystical.

Be Quiet.

The faint sunlight filtering through the heavy window, and Boris slowly opened his eyes, and without looking reached out looking for his wife, but that side was empty for a year now.

"Cursed Dream" muttered the Russian with an irritated tone but also disappointed.

A year had passed since that special day, but unfortunately had not lived even a full day with his wife, who had been torn by violence.

He felt anger, but it was also extremely concerned about the mysterious disappearance.

He lived constantly with the presence of that absence, too often combined with the pain.

A suffering so intense, like a thousand pins pushed violently in the heart, combined with the weight and the sacrifice of having to educate and raise two children, and would have defended them even at the cost of his life.

"Dad!" said Jacopo holding the hand of his sister and smiled at the man.

The platinum peered two children looking at them something of his Sonja.

"When mom comes back?" asked the girl sadly as he was sucking a thumb.

He could not understand what had happened to his mom, maybe her mother was an angel? I do not even know her.

Boris nodded a small smile, and pointed to the two children to join him on the bed, and soon were on embraced the man.

"He'll be back soon."

He lied to himself, it was almost certain, and every time I uttered the words that horrible reality was becoming tougher.

She was not there with him, had disappeared leaving behind a huge vacuum, melting like snow in the sun.

Meanwhile in Providence, in a small house near the Brown four boys were arguing heatedly.

"I told you that I too have the right to watch television" cried Hilary with an angry tone, turning to her two male roommates: Takao and Ozuma.

"From Hils, last game," said the red-haired boy and blacks without turn our gaze to her friend.

"You're a freak of timing, little brother," Crystal said with an ironic tone, with the intention to hurt his brother.

Several times told him to clarify with Mariam, but every time he tried to approach the corvina he mumbled word, then finished the speech with meaningless fights and logic.

And so, for a lack of young, their period of reflection had become a final break.

After graduating she went to New York to Eveline, but without a trace, and he had moved from Hilary.

The blonde, after graduating he decided to attend Brown and reach his brother, but often cohabitation became difficult, and the presence of Kei often made the situation glowing.

"These are not things that concern you," answered Ozuma with an angry tone, partly because he was just beaten to a game.

He hated when his sister reminded him of Mariam.

He knew it was wrong and asked a pause for reflection, and then be seen with another girl after a few weeks, and when the singer had caught him in the act had simply ignored.

Hilary looked at the two boys with a look somewhere between the angry and disappointed.

Since her boyfriend had graduated had not even bothered to look for a job, or choose a course for the master.

He stood there, motionless on the couch constantly -on which seemed to have impressed his figurative to lounge around all day, and this had created some problems.

In fact, the brown felt ignored and exploited, and he did not seem to pay attention to the problems of his girlfriend, and this irritated a lot.

Several times he tried to conduct their discussions on that nagging feeling of deadlock, but Takao seemed not to understand, or perhaps pretended.

Now even she knew what to think.

With a lightning shot Crystal stole the remote control, and with an expression victorious handed it to her friend, exhibiting the object as if it were a precious trophy.

Takao looked at the two roommates with a look shocked, but had no intention of letting winning singer, and immediately tried to retrieve the object.

Hilary promptly threw the remote at Crystal, which began shortly after the news.

It was a matter of a few seconds, it seems that the world had stopped in their eyes, including for Kei who had crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

The images were repeated constantly before their eyes, and only one, unique and familiar smiling face appeared on the screen, but of course it was just a photograph.

"Finally we are aware of the name of the corpse found in California. It is Sonja Ivanova, the girl disappeared more than a year ago ...".

The group stared with a blank look, and only when Kei had thrown something on the floor with force and then disappear, all seemed to recover from that confusion.

They had hoped for a full year to find the young Russian, but at that precise moment, everything had collapsed.

Suddenly their phones began to ring in unison, and all four had received the same stupid and cruel message.

"I'm still here.

\- S ".

space author:

Hello, I am a writer of fanfiction Italian public and my ff EFP also present on the site in English.

sorry for the mistakes, but speak little English.

Happy reading =)


	2. Goodbye my lover

She could not believe what he had just heard on the news, and the message that they had just received was something indecent, despite the initial shock.

Mariam hugged Eveline, who could not stop crying over the loss of her friend. For a whole year had hoped that Sonja was still alive, but at that time all the work, research and sacrifices seemed to have been unnecessary.

The hope had been acting from the pain, the sense of powerlessness had turned to anger. They felt guilty about what happened, especially because they had not been able to save their friend.

"We should go to Russia, Julia and the boys are likely to need us," muttered the American trying to suppress tears.

She did not care for the backlog, or of all commitments from the designer who had to perform at that time. His only thought was to turn his last thought her friend dead.

"Julia ..." Mariam said feebly.

He had lost contact with the Spanish for a few months, mostly because he hated to hear decant the praises of her boyfriend, and whenever he closed a conversation with the girl, the raven began to feel a strong sense of emptiness.

Since I lived in New York the dark period seemed to have slowed down, but nevertheless could not forget. Had been hurt, disappointed and abandoned by the first guy that had felt love, but despite the inner struggle was determined not to show anyone the sadness he was feeling.

"You know Evy? I think you're right, we start tomorrow." The young designer sketched a faint smile to his childhood friend, and gently hugged her. "Mariam ..." mumbled the blonde with a whisper, "Do not ever leave me." The singer smiled, clutching better embrace load of words and feelings unspoken.

Meanwhile, the news of the death of Sonja had arrived in Russia, where he soon would be the funeral of Moscow.

That afternoon seemed to be more somber than usual, and the snow fell copiously from heaven. Recently a letter had come from America, but no one had the courage to read the content.

Yuri seemed to have ended in a state of selective mutism, refusing to utter a word.

He was pissed off with life, but especially with her sister. Why had not asked for help? Why had disappeared without saying anything? Why ?.

And then there was quell'offensivo cruel message that caused the destruction of his cell, with excessive violence thrown out the window.

He had lost his sister and he felt guilty because he had not protected. He had lost a part of his heart and his soul, and she had not asked for help. He felt a strong desire for revenge, and he swore to himself that he would find the murderess.

Boris jumped up, came up on the cabinet where he was resting a letter and took it in his hands.

He watched the sheet of paper, and in silence left the room, regardless of the presence of Julia.

"I want to read it myself. It was my best friend," asserted the Spanish with a firm tone, despite its appearance did mean something else.

Her eyes were swollen from crying, while a mass of curly hair looked disheveled, as if to reflect his mood restless.

She felt alone and sad, also her boyfriend had not provided support, but he understood and he was going to respect his choices without forcing.

Since he had left California, Sonja had been his only friend and together they had sustained terrible experiences, risking his life several times.

They had spent two years running away, and despite everything they had tried to give stability to the two children, who seemed to be the priority of the two girls. Boris stared at the Spanish with a cold stare, and though it meant so much to her friend did not know what to say.

Without a word he opened the door of his room, pointing to the brown to sit on a chair.

He had never walked into that room, but that room seemed to speak of his friend, there was still his scent, his joy, and so new tears moistened green eyes of brown.

He had never walked into that room, but that room seemed to speak of his friend, there was still his scent, his joy, and so new tears moistened green eyes of brown. The platinum continued to stare at the letter, he was afraid to sgualcirla, or result in the total destruction of his dreams, and slowly pulled the sheet from the envelope.

He exhaled, and trying to stay calm began to read, despite the slight trembling of his hands betrayed his false impassivity.

"Dear Boris, if you received this letter means that I am no longer alive.

Know that I was already aware of my fate, and in the end I expected, but I'm happy to have known you. At this very moment are in our room and watch you sleep, and do not know how much it hurts to have to say "Goodbye my love."

I would not tell you this, I would like to say a simple hello I do not know of abandonment, but unfortunately it does not.

I feel guilty.

Yes, I am guilty of having given you all my love, then destroy fleeing and I sincerely hope that one day you can understand.

Bobo, fight. Never give up, and even when you feel like all dark remember us and our children, because they are our light and our hope.

And it is for them that I had to give up, I could not let anyone could hurt my family.

Already, Boris, we were threatened and I have decided to sacrifice myself.

I could not allow the destruction of our world, I could not make you suffer again, not after what you have endured because of me.

Do not hate me for this, but do not ask you to forgive me, not after I ruined her life.

I love Boris, and remember that there is always a hope, just look in the right place.

Embrace Hope and Jacopo from me, you're the best father in the world, know this.

Dear Julia, now I turn to you.

In these years you have struggled at my side like a real sister, sacrificing your career and I am grateful.

But please, watch over Yuri because he needs you. It has always been a strong boy ... simply was my rock for a long time.

And you, my beloved brother tries not to go mad.

I think you're not reading this message, and knowing you'll definitely angry with me, but trust me: you could not do anything.

How do I know your thoughts? Is that what you want to know? It's simple, you know.

You have always been part of my heart and please, be careful, because what will be will be painful.

Fight Yuri and not exclude your fantastic girl from your pain, you three will need support.

And then I turn to you ... My Friends, I know that in recent years many things have changed, but despite all our bond was strong.

I could say many things about you, and ask you to reform the old team and I'm sorry to be the cause of your pain.

You're the most important people in my life.

With love, Sonja ".

The two boys seemed to be in a state of confusion, trying in their minds different emotions.

Cryptic phrases of Russian had brought further confusion in their minds, almost as if to anticipate something terrible and unknown.

Julia clung to the arm of Boris, while from his throat did not go out no words, except for desperate sobs. Boris, however, felt anger but also for understanding the gesture of Sonja.

He acted out of love, and in the name of that feeling he would fight for her and the pain in my heart made a decision. He wanted to find the murderess of his wife, and no one could stop it to him, and perhaps only then would do justice to the only woman he ever loved.

A few days passed, and with them came also the unfortunate event that despite the unexpected would be held in Russia.

That morning the sky was leaden, and the cold seemed to be more pronounced than usual, while a small group of people was coming in the small church, including reporter ready to take pictures of Julia.

She hated that kind of people, ready to do anything to sell items and inside himself he felt anger at the havoc they were committing in memory of her friend. He took a hand of her boyfriend, when from afar saw Hilary. Immediately took off his sunglasses that hid his eyes swollen, while with one hand he motioned to the brown of reach.

The Japanese quickly reached her friend and pulled her into a hug, while the Spanish poured bitter tears on the shoulder of the singer.

"Girls ..." said Mariam appearing out of nowhere, only to be submerged by the arms of the two girls.

"Excuse me, Julia, I know I'm gone for a while '" muttered the corvina with a hushed tone that expressed his guilt.

"You are here, and I would like your presence in the front row with me," said the Spanish making room to the two singers.

Although they had been joined by a sad event, was happy to have them there with her. Hilary and the Mariam had missed a lot, and beside them seemed slightly soothe his pain.

Kei also made entrance into the church, holding her up Hope crying desperately.

Explain to her that her mother was an angel had been difficult for the Russian, and he had no intention of leaving her little girl.

The boy nodded a greeting to the two Russians, and sat on a bench nearby.

"Dad, but the angels are happy?" asked the little red-haired with a hopeful look.

The silver-haired Muscovite looked at her daughter with a puzzled expression, and gently stroking her curls said.

"Sure Hope, and the angels are always near, exactly how will the mother with you."

That question had largely displaced, but even he did not believe in heaven had thought to lie for her little girl. At the bottom was an innocent soul who had lost his mother and that he needed to be reassured.

Those days were too heavy for him, in fact, had destroyed several items out of anger, but also sadness, especially because Sonja was an important part of his life.

He put a hand on the chest of Hope, and said softly:

"You live here, you will always be beside"

. The funeral ceremony was begun by a lot, but no one could tell how, while sad speeches followed one another incessantly.

Everywhere, everyone present turned their eyes toward the coffin, and then accompany him to the last journey.

The cemetery in their eyes appeared as the most desolate place in the world, wherever there were memorials both old and new, and all together they reached the place predestined to their girlfriend Sonja.

While the wooden crate was lying in the deep pit, Boris came up, then throw a rose on the coffin.

"Goodbye, Soso," said the platinum in a voice barely audible, while its unique tear slid on the snow.

That morning seemed to be spent too slowly, and Julia and Yuri decided to bring James and Hope to the playground to get them distracted. "We go on the slide," cried the little Hiwatari dragging his little brother.

"Do not run!" called her uncle with a worried tone.

Julia looked her boyfriend, and beginning to torture his hands took the word.

"I was thinking". He gave her a frown making her understand that she had his attention.

"What happened to your sister can not go unpunished, we should get back to work as spies and investigate."

"I think you're right, Fernandez" said the Russian hint of a smile, and then take control of the singer's hand in gratitude.

Shrike seemed beside help him, but revenge would have yielded different effects.

Meanwhile, among the trees of the park someone was watching the scene, while a solitary tear the furrowed face.

"Elèna" called her a boy behind him with a voice estremante cold.

The raven-haired girl and blue eyes turned slowly to his interlocutor, who immediately gave him a cold stare.

"Let's go," said the woman overcoming a few paces his colleague.

"If they get in the way, you already know what will happen. True, Elèna?".

She looked at him with a look of anger, and without a word he vanished into the crowd deep in gloomy thoughts.

Space author:

And here I am, with many handkerchiefs eyes ... no really, writing I was excited and I hope to have transmitted these emotions to you.

I know I'm going OOC, but express the emotions of the Russians is difficult ee

I leave you with this final scene strange, who are these two spies?

I promise that the next chapter will be more soft, you'll see some nice, especially among couples ... muhahaha, oh no, sclera apart xD thank Henya and Nano Garden (aka my boyfriend) for reviews and the beautiful words * - * We feel Saturday with the third installment.

sorry for the mistakes but I'm not very good in English.

I'm italian


	3. The storm

The boys, after a long flight had arrived in California with only one thought: to find the murderess of Sonja. But just emerged from their phones began to ring in unison.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled and frightened, realizing that the situation was far from normal, almost as if someone had waited for the meeting of all the lights.

It was impossible that everyone had received a text message at the same time, and this had aroused different emotions in their minds.

That situation confused them, but also aroused different concerns, while the hypothesis that this was just a stupid joke receded more and more from their minds making that situation disturbing.

Julia took the phone, and was then imitated by his friends, who watched the display with a stunned expression.

"Do you really think of ver buried my body? Yes, you did, and down there is really terrible, hell I'd say. But remember: the dead walk the earth, or maybe you?

\- S ".

The group exchanged a glance uncertain, and between them seemed to have gone down a heavy silence broken only by the voices of the travelers, but no one dared utter a word

"This is not the first message, right?" Hilary suddenly asserted with a puzzled expression.

Everyone turned toward the brown, giving it an implied consent.

"And this is definitely not fun," continued Julia furious.

Those scary messages seemed to make it externally irritating, also gave the impression of being persecuted by some crazy murderer.

"I think we should do something, such as our old work of spies could be of help," said Hilary with a reflective tone.

"It's what I think too," Julia said with a serious tone he used only on rare occasions.

Mariam did wander his gaze on her friends, while in his mind crowded together different thoughts to a state of frustration and anger.

He was afraid that the truth could disabuse her friends, and starting to torture a lock of hair taken word.

"The work we would be helpful, but our agency currently does not have a lot of fluids, and do not think that at present they can help us."

The two singers turned a knowing look, although they felt disturbed.

"From what?" Hilary asked in a tone alarmed, warning in itself a feeling of sadness.

He had worked for years for that agency and know that it was probably in the economic crisis because they made her feel guilty; In fact the Blue Roses were the major source of support the company.

"For about a year," said the raven with a flat tone, but hiding a lot of sadness.

For Mariam had been difficult to stop singing with her friends, but had no intention of interfering in the lives of her colleagues for pure selfishness.

"I'm still working with my grandfather, but it alone does not sell like when I was with you. And then there's the company Eveline, but our agency takes a small percentage: ergo, black is in crisis," explained the Chinese a face devoid of expression.

"We should get back! We must avenge Sonja" asserted the Spanish in a tone that brooked no argument.

The idea to start that career she loved, but what drove her was the desire of revenge for her friend, but also because the mission would be useful restless soul of her boyfriend.

Mariam stared at her companions with a doubtful look, she did not even know what to do or say, and so he said:

"I'll see you this afternoon at five o'clock in the usual place, we must act together."

Hearing those words, instinctively Julia took her hands of Boris and Yuri hinted that a grateful smile.

Knowing that substantially all supported the project the heartened, but he was afraid that crazy mission could destroy life and would do anything to prevent a catastrophe.

She wanted to live.

"I promise Fernández: just this matter will be closed and I will make a speech" hissed the red ear of Spanish squeezed more grip.

She smiled sweetly, knowing that anything would have happened the two of them would have remained united by love, but also for Sonja.

Around her there was only darkness, he could not understand where he was or who he was, she seemed to live in a dream world made only of faceless bodies.

Everything seemed to her so far and unfriendly, as if nothing had form.

He felt cold, she was surrounded by frost and loneliness ... again.

He could not remember the last time he had felt happiness, and that made her even more nervous.

Suddenly he heard a creak extremely annoying, while a faint ray of light came through the door.

"What do you want, Alexander?" snapped the girl sourly and with an irritated expression.

The boy entered the room, and slowly took his seat next to colleague giving her looks cold.

"Elèna, I think we have to get our hands dirty," said the blond unstressed.

Alexander was a pleasant-looking young man, but he possessed charisma, his eyes were clear, but by no means clear.

It was a cruel and ruthless guy, despite the false angelic smile, and Elèna had tried on his own skin the cruelty of his colleague. Yet all did not fear him, nor hated him, had just learned to appreciate the darkness of his colleague.

"Well," said the Russian coldly, abruptly pushing the hand of Moscow from his face.

"You already know what to do," the boy said, starting to laugh maleficamente then exit the room, leaving again Elèna the dark.

The three singers, followed by their friends, were walking the huge corridors of their agency, and in their minds surfaced sweet distant memories.

Whole-heartedness of those years seemed just an old blurred image of the past, but to be in that place made their minds serene, despite the decision to resume the work was motivated by other reasons.

Soon they found themselves before the door of Mr. Nodoka, and with a slight sense of awe and reverence knocked.

As soon as they were inside on the faces of Hilary and Julia appeared a smile, noting that everything had stayed the same: the large cherry desk was always at the center, and on it were resting several photographs of singers, even the light seemed to be the same as if in that it had never spent time.

The old man smiled warmly, and after inviting young people to sit taken word.

"I guess the reason of your presence, but at the moment we have no chance."

Mr. Nodoka had a thoughtful expression, and the serious tone he used indicated the immense concern for the loss of its economy now built with many sacrifices.

The three star exchanged a knowing look and hopeful.

"And that is precisely why we are here and we plan to resume our work," he asserted with Hilary decision also was going to help the agency that had allowed her to grow and had no intention of giving up.

"You should think about it more, it's been almost two years and I do not want to put your lives at risk! You know that Sonja was embroiled in a bad situation and I do not want anything to happen to you" replied the grandfather of Mariam in a tone that brooked replicas, while would place the glasses on his nose.

Boris, hearing the name of his wife jumped out of the chair, and quickly reached the desk of the president, vigorously slammed his hands on the precious wood, and with a harsh voice said:

"The girls are under contract! And then here it is MY wife, and we want to work for her, we have to do something in his memory."

"Mr. Huznestov, I understand perfectly, but about my girls I have serious doubts.

Practically should resume without even a song or something to work, it would be absurd. "

The atmosphere seemed to be full of energy and power no one dared suburbs word after quell'acceso debate.

Mariam cleared his throat, and soon asserted:

"Grandfather, maybe we have something to work: my songs."

The corvina had used a serious tone and firm, and despite the sorry surrender his job was happy to contribute to the cause, although the fear to abandon that project once finished the mission tormented her.

The senior officer looked all the guys with admiration, although he was afraid that his boys could end up in big trouble, but seeing their admiration was willing to help them.

"It is, but I want it also duets with the old members, and you'll find a backing band."

"This is not a problem: I, Kei Takao and we have one" interjected Ozuma watching his ex, who gave him a cold stare.

Since the magazine had this was the first time their eyes met, and this made him feel different emotions.

He felt guilty for leaving her with the excuse of a break, but despite being past months feelings had not changed and he had no idea what to do.

Several times he was asked what he was doing, but the only thing I was able to discover was that he lived with Eveline.

Close that story was the craziest thing he'd ever done, and just when he had decided to close with the girl who was attending a few weeks had been seen by Mariam, who by that time had ignored.

The singer from emerald eyes glanced hateful former boyfriend, but even though he was aware that this was the only solution to solve some problems he was going to complain.

"I do not think it is necessary that your altruistic gesture, and then I'm not going to sing with you. In fact, I'll tell you more: I will not entertain any relationship with you," she snapped irritably.

He had hurt her, had stepped on his feelings without worrying about turning her around campus holding hands with his new girlfriend.

She felt disappointed and betrayed by the only person he ever loved, and slowly that tender sentiment had turned into hatred and anger, while his heart seemed to have become arid, although his heart was bleeding again.

"This is no time for arguments, we must work together. We have a mission, remember" Ozuma said coldly, although he felt hurt by those icy words.

"We're doing it for Sonja" retorted Hilary angry.

Mariam looked at her friend with a look angry; In fact during that last year had often felt alone and abandoned, especially because her companions seemed to be vanished into thin air, but he had learned to move forward.

He knew that his mask of coldness was a useful weapon, but at that moment he could only externalize his anger.

"Hils, I'm pulling back, but that does not change the situation. You were a friend of mine, but instead to support me you helped him," asserted the Chinese out of the room, slamming the door hard.

As he ran through the corridors, felt a strong sense of guilt for the words said, when suddenly he felt tug.

Meeting quickly turned the face of her ex.

"We need to talk," whispered the young man with a cold voice, despite his eyes betrayed him.

"No," said the singer angry.

Indeed, even if that gesture had surprised he did not feel quite ready for that confrontation.

He nudged against the wall, and fixing it with a pleading look again asked to discuss, but the girl refused again.

"What are you doing to my girl?" asked a male voice behind Ozuma.

Mariam quickly broke free from the wall, alongside the boy.

"At Hello" said the raven giving a light kiss to the blond, then show off a satisfied smile former boyfriend.

"Hello darling, this was disturbing you?" the blond asked softly as he watched from the corner of Ozuma angrily.

"It's just an old classmate, nothing more, Ozuma true?" asked the singer softly, while his face was painted expression victorious.

Those words had hurt, but jealousy had had worse effects. He clenched his fists in anger, and saluting the couple hurriedly returned to his companions.

Mariam had seen kissing another boy had bothered, but nevertheless had no intention of surrendering.

Although he was angry and disappointed he was determined to win back his girlfriend, but first he had to try to win her back at any cost.

Define feel that way had irritated him deeply, but only now was able to understand what he had done to try to Mariam.

Boris walked through the crowd, trying to blend in among the people passing by, with the aim of wanting to forget for a few hours his problems.

That evening had left Hope and Jacopo uncles, who had gladly accepted the task.

In those days it seemed to have been to hell, almost like he was living a nightmare from which she could not wake up.

Suddenly he felt something, or rather someone bumping into his body, and shortly after they heard a noise.

"He's more careful" snapped the angry girl, but as soon as he noticed the face of the young man felt his cheeks hot.

The Russian seemed to be in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing: that girl was similar to its Sonja, except for the hair and the voice.

Everything seemed unreal, but was aware that this was the reality, and in that life his wife was gone.

Instinctively helped the corvina to get up, but again clashed.

"But then it is a vice," muttered the corvina and ironically starting to laugh awkwardly.

"You're distracted," said the platinum acidly trying to compose herself.

Inside self was trying different feeling conflicting and so began to curse mentally her interlocutor too similar to his beloved.

"You're right" she said, laughing and pointing her blue eyes in those of Moscow.

That eye contact had caused a thousand emotions in the confused mind of the boy, but the young man seemed to give him a sense of peace and family, almost as if he knew a long time.

"Pleasure, are Elèna, Elèna Petrova" said the raven shyly and holding out a hand to the young Muscovite, who immediately replied:

"I'm Boris, Boris Huznestov".

The Russian smiled satisfied, his perverse game was about to start.

* * *

_**Space author:**_

Here I am with a chapter that does not satisfy me, but the story must go on.

In the next chapter we will see some good, and as you can see the mess just started, and I love the mess uu

I thank the readers and the reviewers

We feel Thursday for the next chapter.

Already, by this time approached the chapters not to break too u.u


	4. Guilty

Elèna was immersed in a dream world, cold and dark made of disconnected images and faces faded.  
Nothing of what he saw, and this seemed to remember something made her seem to have got lost in the void, almost as if someone was holding strongly in that imaginary world.  
At every step his body seemed to become heavier, around her there was nothing but darkness.  
He was afraid of that place that conveyed an unpleasant feeling of fear, and she was not allowed to have any, had been trained to dominate his feelings, she had to be strong.  
She leaned wearily against a wall, and contact with it made her tremble. It was chilly to say the least, but she decided to continue her journey.  
She walked for several hours, or at least that was what she believed, along that path bleak and devoid of any noise.  
She breathed heavily, while the unpleasant feeling kept hammering in her chest, making her think that her heart was going to explode.  
Slowly she turned her head, and then start exploring that environment warily.  
In that place there was nothing she could let her know where she was, but she was determined not to give up: she had a mission and had to bring it to an end.  
Elèna hated those experiments on her, and the more time passed and more beginning to think that this was a punishment. Also began to think that Alexander enjoyed seeing her suffering during those tests, but nevertheless could not hate him.  
Shecould not remember how long she knew the blond, months? Maybe years? Don't even know her and what was beginning to make restless.  
She remembered nothing of the people dear to her, except for the faces hidden seeds and annoying voices that filled the days too long.  
She found herself in front of a closed door, and opened it without thinking too much, but what she saw left her stunned.  
She was in a room full of mirrors and high long reflecting her image, except for one.  
She looked at the subject from a distance, but without realizing he found herself in front of it.  
On it there was a transfigured face and ugly, it was probably a woman, or at least that was what he believed, and the only thing I could recognize were red hair and long.  
Elèna reached out a trembling finger, but as soon as he touched the mirror felt sucked from it, making them feel a sense of fear.  
Immediately closed his eyes, trying to understand what was going to happen, and everything just seemed to have calmed down with uncertainty opened them again, but the reflection in the mirror had changed into something new and utterly strange.

The girl saw something move behind him, then heard voices confused and full of fear and anger, the head of Elèna began to pain with a force unheard of, accentuating the sense of emptiness and destruction he was feeling.

Nothing that she saw in that place fictitious could cause her harm, but what she felt was palpable in his frightened look.

Quickly turned away from the mirror, and what he saw left her puzzled, in fact the reflection seemed to have taken real life, only to show up in the other glass plates.

He saw a man and a woman, he was tied to a chair, while the woman was pointing a gun to his head.

"Sonja, do not do it" begged the boy desperate, but nevertheless had no intention of surrendering.

"I have to Boris" said the red crying.

Those two names had troubled the mind of Elèna, knew who the young Russian, and yet he seemed not to know even though he had killed her.

But at that moment, everything seemed to be too confusing, and this irritated.

The girl had to find out the truth.

Small beams of light came from the body of the Russian, and then dissolve into thin air, but instead of Sonja was Elèna.

Have that weapon in hand and not knowing what was going to happen seemed to transmit a powerful adrenaline rush.

Parts of a gunshot, while the warm blood coming down from the temple of Boris lifeless.

He went down again a deathly silence.

"Elèna?" called Alexander worried, he was aware that he exaggerated that time but he knew he had to do for a very specific purpose.

The girl winced, then quickly open your eyes.

Before her appeared many small flashes of light that made it difficult to focus the surrounding environment.

"Elèna? Are you okay?" asked again the blonde stroking face sweaty colleague.

The corvina goggled eyes again, and with a look vaquo stared Russian.

Had guessed to be output from the dream state, but although he felt happy, felt a strong emotion of confusion.

"I'm fine, Alex, but now I go to my room" asserted Elèna getting up from the couch.

Everything seemed to turn, and just took a few steps he found himself on the floor unconscious.

That boy saw in the dream reminded her something, but what? I do not even know her.

**_Out how bad the weather_**

**_But it calmed down the wind_**

**_my eye is less cold_**

**_this winter is ending._**

**_Everything which has its time_**

**_those who are patient will come out_**

**_I go back and I do not think_**

**_this winter will pass._**

Hilary was in his room to think.

For too long, his relationship with Takao was cracked, and what made them feel angry, helpless ... wound.

She did not even know how to deal with that situation uncertain and painful, the only thing that was certain was that he needed to herself.

**_Where you can find the desire to love?_**

**_Watching paradise from outside_**

**_without being able to enter,_**

**_words of love, bitter words_**

**_the former are increasingly rare_**

**_and you keep screaming ... forgetting that everything and liked us._**

Yet he knew that was not so, it seemed to live an infatuation made of past memories, living in the glare of the past, when despite problems related to the school or small misunderstandings could easily solve everything.

**_No not good for you what they are,_**

**_there is no perfect couple,_**

**_because no one is perfect alone._**

**_Today there is a nice open air_**

**_but I do not go out_**

**_port only because the cold_**

**_as in winter._**

Several times she had tried to talk to him, but every effort seemed to be in vain, but he did not feel ready to let it go.

She was hurt and disillusioned by love made fragile by time and neglect of her boyfriend.

She was angry, but did not want to give up, she still believed.

_**The attraction is not always as they say love**_

_**two magnets repel same times**_

_**And sometimes they win errors**_

_**if you need to learn**_

_**you're just a mistake by not re ...**_

_**Dead inside, in love with a memory**_

_**struggling reason and feeling**_

_**I would forget when I wake up.**_

Got out of bed and quickly reached the kitchen: Takao was on the couch.

Hilary did not know really what to say, did not even dare to utter a word.

His mind seemed to be split in half, a continuous struggle between head and heart, before telling her to stop, the second to solve everything with him and sent her in confusion.

Sometimes wished he had never fallen in love, forget everything, but without Takao would never understand what it meant to love.

**_Not a cloud is unleashed,_**

**_remains black, everything passes quickly_**

**_like a passing cloud._**

**_And tonight, gasp,_**

**_lots with the sheets_**

**_cold as the foil_**

**_why do you sleep alone._**

**_Fly high with the head_**

**_And you're with your feet on the ground_**

**_after the storm there will be calm_**

**_everything stopped, baby, enjoy the silence_**

**_Also this winter is ending._**

That whole situation was becoming ridiculous, and as the days went by and more began to feel alone, almost as if that relationship had been shrouded in eternal ice.

The silence between the two seemed to have become the only point in common, and this was not the best.

Sometimes began to doubt of his feelings, and so immersed in his thoughts took a negative decision.

He exhaled and soon stood in front of the television.

"Hila, I'm watching" protested Takao angry.

"No! This is not me is more comfortable" Hilary screamed hysterically, regardless of the worried looks of the other roommates.

"Always the same story Hilary, by leave me alone," replies the boy irritated.

On the face of the Japanese began to fall of tears, was estremante nervosa, also the attitude of uncaring boyfriend hurt her deeply.

Why not listening? Why you did this?

"Enough, Takao! Did you really tired, it seems that I do not count anything for you. Tell me something, you feel for me, you tell me why I really do not know anymore."

Those words had come from his lips spontaneously, yet began to feel free from that boulder that weighed on his heart.

"Hila, you know that I love you" Takao muttered softly.

That speech had affected him deeply, and at that time was really afraid of losing his love, also was aware that everything could finish only because of him.

He got up from the couch, and soon embraced the brown, did not even know why he was doing it, but the only thing he needed was her.

Hilary stood still in the arms of her boyfriend, but everything seemed wrong, almost as if something was missing. Spins the boy away, and with a trembling voice said:

"No, this does not change the situation. In these months have been like a ghost for you, you made me feel like a rag doll. And you know what? I'm tired. Yes, I'm tired of you, of your childish ways, are angry and disappointed. It's over for now. "

Quickly left the room, but before he could climb stairs, Takao called, they looked for a brief moment, both with shining eyes.

"You will mine, is a promise" the girl nodded weakly, was really hoping that the dark was not lying and quickly went upstairs being followed by Julia.

Everything seemed to be dark, almost as if fate wanted to punish her.

Not only had he lost Sonja, had also lost love, but in this we still believed.

Takavo saw the figure of brown disappear, and in that moment he knew he was guilty of the loss of the love of his life.

"You are a fool Kinomiya" asserted Kei watching the Moor who had a blank stare, and then go out on the porch in strict silence.

He was back in California for just two days, and already wanted to escape from that cursed place that reminded him of Sonja.

He did not like the dead, but he loved her and know not to have more next tore the soul, and burn it as a piece of paper out of a desire for revenge.

Even he was able to understand the reason for those thoughts, yet he could not help but to be there with her friends who shared his thought tacitly expressed.

Basically Sonja was the mother of his daughter and despite all the evil that had dealt her, loved her, though rarely showed that sentiment.

After four years he found himself alone in having to raise a child, the only tangible reminder of the Russian he had loved in the past, and that scared him, but had no intention of abandoning Hope

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked suddenly diverting silver from his problems.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied acidly.

Sister Ozuma had never been too nice and had no intention of arguing with her, simply preferred to ignore its existence; because even when he was finished with Mathilda, did not wish to have any contact with women.

"Acid as always," she said annoyed by sucking on his cigarette.

The blonde had tried several times to establish a friendly relationship with Moscow but had always failed.

That situation irritated a lot, especially because he was fascinated by the boy.

"What happened in there? I heard Hilary scream but I did not understand a damn" continued the student with curiosity, but mostly because he wanted to be helpful to her friend.

He did not deign even to glance, but the kinesin was not going to surrender to the coldness of the Russian, and so continued to speak a few steps closer to his friend.

"You know, I should be sorry if Takao and Hilary were allowed, they are really ...".

But he could not finish the sentence because Kei had kissed her passionately.

It was a kiss intense and unexpected, although even he did not know the reason for that impulsive act.

He never thought that the boy could make her feel those emotions, but that contact did not mind.

Instinctively slapped the silver that stared dumbfounded, that gesture had left him speechless.

"Idiot!" shouted the angry girl, she felt confused and did not know why he was behaving in this absurd way.

"What problems did you blonde?" asserted the silvery annoyed by that reaction.

"I could say the same about you that kissing random people" reiterated the Chinese irritated, although he had to admit that she liked that kiss.

The two stared daggers for several seconds, yet eye to eye, and both were eager to learn again that contact unexpected.

"Kiss me," he added, then the student throwing himself into the arms of Moscow, ready to bask again the flavor of the lips of the Russian, who immediately deepened the contact.

Mariam was walking for several minutes with the mind immersed in thought trying to develop a speech to do her friends.

He had no intention of apologizing for his attitude, but was determined to clarify the discussion which took place the day before.

He was still angry with the two girls, but nevertheless could not understand why their absence, yet still felt betrayed and abandoned, and she was tired of feeling like that.

Sometimes he wondered if she was the cause of his problems, and it made her insecure but she was determined to keep this hidden feeling.

She was tired of his mask cold, tired of being strong, tired of hiding ... simply could no longer hold back her emotions.

Sometimes she seemed to live on the edge of a cliff, he felt his heart explode, and with it all the excitement secretly hidden and repressed.

Without even realizing he found himself in front of the villa of Hilary and quickly crossed the driveway.

That short path seemed to bring her back to a time when everything was simpler and the only real problem was the state exam.

How many times had made that journey with her friends in the past? I do not even know her, but the only thing that was certain was that Julia and Hilary were missing.

He looked at the large wooden door, and after a moment's hesitation he knocked the bell.

From inside the house seemed to come several items, and only after a few minutes someone opened. When he saw Ozuma, she felt the desire to run away, but the desire to clarify with her friends ordered her to stay.

Showed off a cold smile, and in a voice devoid of emotion and expression taken word.

"There Hilary?".

He smiled gently as not done for some time, hoping fervently to clarify that situation, starting to square off the singer.

"I'm waiting for an answer," she said acidly putting a hand on his hip.

That situation very irritated, and so he began to think to leave the lyrics and then leave.

"Come in, Hilary is over but it is at a bad time."

The raven came quickly, and then begin to look at the environment that brought her back into the past, nothing had changed.

"What happened?" she asked worried, forgetting the words he had said to Ozuma the day before.

He began to nibble his tongue, trying to impose self-control and composure at that time seemed to have abandoned.

"Did not you say - nothing relations-?" he retorted smugly noting amused embarrassment undisguised former girlfriend.

Had realized that basically could arouse emotions, but knew he had to learn to move the right strings. Moments later he reached the young near the ladder, getting lost in the eyes of jade her.

Their hearts seemed to beat in unison, while the tension grew quickly.

He cleared his throat and putting.

He was screaming, and she had not even noticed that he had raised his voice confessing the truth.

He did not feel better, in fact, the emptiness seemed to have accentuated even more, especially because it had become reality.

Mariam did not cry on the outside, but he was doing it within his soul, had become strength alone, and no one was beside except for Al.

"Mariam, not just our fault and you know it, you're started to become cold with us and we moved away. We were hoping that everything would pass, but it was not so, you could talk about it instead of throw us out of your life. I am also wound "Hilary said, clenching his fists in anger.

For more than six months had tried to contact her friend to clarify, but every time the phone rang empty, had also written on whatsapp, and despite the corvina read, had never responded.

She had felt excluded and several times had doubted their friendship, almost as if the years spent together they had dissolved into nothing.

"We all wounds, but we have a mission and I'm not going to abandon it for the fights. For me only counts avenge Sonja, she was part of me and I miss her, I miss her so much," said Julia alternating tone of voice.

He hated arguing with her friends and did not want to lose other absurd reasons, drew Mariam if embracing it hard while his eyes down to love salty drops.

"I'm so sorry," he added between sobs.

"I'm sorry so much to me," Mariam muttered feebly, at that time, despite the anger, began to feel at home.

"Me too," said Hilary reaching her friends.

The three singers reached the bed, and together they began to tell their doubts, their thoughts and their feelings, conscious of not wish to be separated again.

"Speaking of broken hearts, I have here the text of the first song," Mariam said, handing the paper to two friends.

The two girls quickly read the lyrics, smiling as they did long and swaying of the sweet memories of their adolescence.

Those private moments were missed at all, and after making some comments began to feel the song.

"...**_ I was just a victim_**

**_And it cut me like a knife_**

**_When You Walked out of my life..._** "

Their voices seemed to merge into a perfect symphony, while their laughing eyes exchanged glances accomplices and full of affection remained dormant for too long.

The time that had seemed to have dissipated completely removed, making bloom again the seed of their friendship-union.

Meanwhile, out of the room and Ozuma Takao had heard the voices of the three girls, and only then realized the evil they had done.

They were acting like fools, they were guilty of the same evil.

**_Space author:_**

a special thanks to LoneeWolf for reviews but mostly because she overhauled the chapter.

thank you!


	5. the key of the past

The London night sky was leaden and the lightning lit up an old museum, giving it a grotesque and terrifying, almost ghostly.

Queen had a mission and the only thing that occupied her mind was to recover a number of dangerous projects, but the risks were increasing and she knew it well.

She scanned the environment quickly only to hear warning noises and immediately ran in search of shelter, loaded her MK23, and in a faint voice called her partner who was upstairs.

He knew she needed him, and although she did not like to endanger her boyfriend, she could not help but to ask for help.

"Raul, I am not alone," the raven said with a low voice, while the distance of the enemy appeared ominous shadows on the windows, sometimes even lit by lightning.

The night seemed to become all the more gloomy, despite the morning everything seemed quiet and normal.

"Roger," said the worried boy starting to run fast, trying to remember the direction taken by his girlfriend.

He feared for the life of his girlfriend, and he cared very little about the mission.

"Queen, where the hell have you gone to?" the young man asked breathlessly, but received no response, except for the slow breaths of the young.

It was hidden behind a wall, felt the anxiety growing second by second as the sounds were substituted by heavy footsteps and voices of darkness.

He forced himself to stay calm, knew he could not fail because what was important was looking for, and if it was done in the wrong hands, there would be many problems that could compromise the intended site.

At that moment, everything seemed to fall on her.

His heart started pounding in his chest, almost as if about to explode.

He was afraid but, out of sudden, a strong adrenaline rush struck the body, almost as if it were shaken electricity.

Suddenly he felt tugged violently, shut his eyes while his body was pushed against a wall icy cold and rough.

Queen watched the two captors, and was horrified by observing the appearance of the girl in front of her.

She felt confused and scared and began to believe that she had seen some paranormal entities, namely the ghost of Sonja.

"Sonja? Is that you?" asked the spy, relying on the wall behind her to get up from the cold floor, but the move felt difficult.

Everything ached.

On the girl's face was painted a sadistic and evil smile, and coldly replied:

"Talk about poor little Sonja Ivanova? It was so simple to kill her, the feelings are murderers, remember, Queen".

"Who are you?" asked the spy angry, her his body began to tremble with fear.

"Elèna, or your worst nightmare," said the assassin pointing a handgun towards his next victim starting to anticipate the smell of blood and enjoying the look of fear of Queen.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, almost as if neither of them wanted to stop the atmosphere tense and full of suspense.

She shot, and the terrible sound produced echoed incessantly in the great room, only to be from heavy moments of silence.

Everything seemed fictional, almost as if nothing had happened.

Queen quickly opened her eyes filled with fear, she was still alive, fortunately. She made her gaze wander, immediately noticing the gun of the enemy on the ground that it was holding a bloody hand.

The young Russian fell to the excruciating pain, but she knew she had to suppress the pain, she had to kill those two, and nothing mattered to her, except for a briefcase hidden from Ivanova several years before.

Had a specific task, and no one should hinder the plans of her superiors even though she hated killing.

She preferred to terrorize the people, but with the red everything was different, and because of that she had became a killer.

She had become like Alexander.

"Over here," shouted Raul quickly by grabbing the arm of the colleague.

Elèna looked angry, and grabbed the weapon again and said coldly:

"You're not going anywhere."

She pulled the trigger and sent a few shots to the two spies, she did not care of the pain she was feeling.

She got up and, seconds later, began to chase the two spies clenching her teeth and biting her lips until they bleed.

The two boys ran at breakneck speed despite they felt hunted, some bullets struck Elèna some crystal objects.

Queen jerked back by responding to enemy fire, and immediately came upon other shots from the Russian.

In that museum seemed to be hell but no one was going to give up, they all had too many thing to lose.

Several moments of silence then followed, Raul shook hands with Queen, and though he was afraid, he tried to force himself, did not want to surrender to fate.

The two boys leaned against a wall, who moments later turned out to be a secret passage that had led them into a small passage of the fifth floor.

The tunnel was quite tight, and the musty smell was so it bacame nauseous.

They both walked in silence, rest assured that if they had not been paying attention could be discovered.

"We have to get out of here" asserted Queen, feebly and clutching the hand of her partner more.

"We are close to freedom, we can do it," said the Spaniard in a calm and reassuring voice, in spite of himself he felt very different feelings.

"And close to the case that we seek," he added, smiling.

"Really?" said the girl surprise.

It was really amazed by the new attitude of her boyfriend, who was usually shy and insecure, but when he worked was changing, it was different and safe, and what she liked.

Simply loved every aspect of Raul, and whatever would happen that night to know to pass it with him it reassured.

The two came out of the tunnel, and the red led the corvina inside the room, and both were stunned by the beauty of the place dedicated to Egyptian treasures despite the hall was surrounded by twilight.

"Where do we start?" asked the twenties with coldness.

The redhead smiled satisfied, and in a few strides he reached a small safe hidden at the foot of a sarcophagus.

"I found the case before, but then you called me so I preferred to leave it safe here."

But as soon as the boy picked up the metal box, the door of the room was destroyed, causing the destruction of the wall and between the smoke and the dust appeared Elèna's figure.

Those brief moments were used to run with a constant speed, while the acrid smell of gunpowder flooded their sense of smell.

"We've found some mice" hissed the Russian with a chilling tone that made her blood run cold to the two boys, and then start laughing sadistically.

The two spies reacted immediately starting to shoot, and corvina did the same.

He pointed his weapon towards the heavy crystal chandelier over Raul's head, and then fired.

The images seemed to go in slow motion, almost like a movie, Queen had thrown on her colleague, saving him, and then there was a loud noise caused by delicate crystal that s'infrangeva noisily on the marble.

Several splinter invested the bodies of the two spies wounding and forcing them to expose themselves.

"Too bad," hissed the Russian nonchalantly as she pointed the weapon at enemies again.

Queen got up stealthily, and quickly pounced on Elèna hitting, but Moscow promptly reacted by launching a punch in her face, forcing her to retreat.

She had heard her nose break, while blood dripped profusely on her already injured lips.

The metallic taste of red liquid was horrendous, but the pain was even worse.

She was strong, perhaps too much, but despite the swollen face was determined to land the enemy, being willing even to kill her if she had to.

The two faced each other with their eyes for several seconds waiting for the right moment to attack, they forded exactly as would a lion with its prey, waiting patiently for a wrong move.

Queen took a moment's hesitation on her adversary and quickly hit her again, landing the punch.

Elèna violently slammed her head on the floor and injured herself, and after a brief moment of confusion jumped up with a feline j***.

Queen looked from Raul and then to the enemy, and immediately ordered the boy to run.

The red jerked forward, but the corvina grabbed him firmly behind.

He felt hunted like a wolf during a hunt, but the awareness of not being alone was a comfort.

In fact his colleague drew his gun, pointing it at the Muscovite who smiled wickedly.

"You sure you want to shoot? I could use your friend as a shield, is not it?" asserted Elèna taunting the opposing and looking at her with an expression of defiance.

Yet despite it showed so strong and bold was afraid to die even though he had nothing to fight for.

He had set a single purpose and no prevented it to reach, and if this meant more lives, she did not care.

Queen stared at the two boys, and Raul smiled confidently.

"I trust you," said the Spaniard with a serious and would not allow anyone to do harm to his girlfriend.

"Pathetic," said the Muscovite coldly. She did not believe in love, especially because she had never tried - at least from what she could remember-.

She tightened her grip on the young more, twisting his arm with more force until he groaned in pain, but did not give up.

He lever on the slender body of Elèna dropping disastrously on his back shortly after violently slammed his head on the floor, maybe it was dead. Quickly leapt forward, grabbed the hand of Queen and together they began to run towards freedom.

When they were on the roof made slippery by the rain, the atmosphere became frighteningly tense.

A voice somber, almost disembodied, came behind the pair.

Cold shivers of fear began to invade the minds of the two, but they were already too close to the freedom to be able to surrender.

A masked man slowly made his entrance, and the only one who managed to stretch out were blond hair.

"You beat Elèna" asserted the Muscovite with a deadpan tone, but that concealed a note of disappointment.

They had done evil to one of the few people who was bound and those two had to pay.

"What do you want?" Queen snapped interposing between Raul and the blond.

"I want Alexander and the briefcase, is mine" said the Muscovite advancing slowly towards the two boys.

"Never," exclaimed the two in unison and throwing gas toward the man.

Immediately clung to the lineup as soon as the helicopter came, but that was only a moment of apparent calm.

Some shots began to cleave the air and a bullet struck Raul.

Because of the pain the young man lost his grip, and quickly saw his life pass before his eyes, while a bitter tear slid quickly to the face.

He would die, he was sure, and the only thing that made him happy was knowing that he saved the life of his love.

"You do not leave me, understand?" Queen said grabbing readily Raul who smiled slightly.

Everything became dark before his eyes, while the sounds slowly seemed to become more and more distant.

"Alexander?" churches Elèna advancing slowly towards the colleague.

"You're alive," asserted the blond taking the face of Moscow between the fingers beginning to examine carefully the wounds of the girl.

"What will happen now?" replied the corvina worried, realizing the malevolent intentions of his boss.

He shivered.

"It's just the beginning, little sister."

Elèna found it hard to believe those words had finally discovered a small part of his past, but that did not made her happy at all.

He was related to a crazy murderer and she was part of that perverse game.

She was a doll in the hands of Alexander.

Space author:

This is crazy chapter XD

Are you wondering what has all this? Everything has a reason, a serious cause *, ..., * is a veritable frenzy, I know xD

Actually I wanted Queen to die, but she serves (author, thinks to write nd Queen) (want to burst in the next chapter of a slow and painful death?) ^ - ^) (... Nd Queen).

Special thanks to my beta LoneeWolf


	6. got a secret

That morning, Hilary's big house seemed rather empty - maybe because almost all of them were sleeping -, except for Julia, Yuri and Boris who had occupied the kitchen, making it almost a trench.

The Spanish had been accommodated in a cabinet next to the stove, peering with an amused look her boyfriend who was trying to make breakfast.

He loved watching the red russian grappling with the kitchen, also because usually she was working on it.

"Fernández, instead of looking you could help" hissed the Muscovite coldly, despite that situation amused him a lot, especially because usually after, she reciprocated the favor, ergo, had everything to gain.

In fact, when the couple lived in Russia often repeated that scene was hilarious to Julia.

"I would say that you are much more sexy in the kitchen," retorted the brunette with a low and persuasive timbre, adding a silvery laugh.

"They are just excuses, Fernández" said Yuri hint of a knowing smile to his girlfriend.

The singer, in response, crossed her legs, trying to attract the attention of Moscow haired fawn with poor results.

He had no intention of giving up his malicious thoughts, and so he continued undeterred to use poses and attitudes malicious.

Yuri pretended not to notice it, but really loved when his girlfriend wore those ways of doing things, and only thanks to his self-control could resist.

More time passed and more he was certain that this was the woman of his life. And to think that years before he had hated with all his might.

They could be defined as a relationship quite bizarre, she lively and combative, he cold and unfriendly, and yet, despite their differences and their short dialogues could almost always to understand.

In fact, almost always.

In fact most of the time arguing for trivial things, and only after a few days were able to settle their differences.

"Sister-in-law, this is not the set of a p*** movie" scoffed Boris with a flat tone looking singer with an amused look.

"But when you learn my name?" retorted Julia irritated crossing his arms to the bed and pouted, while the two Russians were smiling for the brunette's reaction, that shortly after laughed involving the other two.

"Anyway, I thought of one thing," said Yuri suddenly with a serious tone and expression impassive.

He was tired of being locked in the house doing nothing, and so he started doing research.

The only thing I wanted was to make sense of that reunion and despite forced insomnia, which gripped him for days, had spent hours and hours trying to rearrange the puzzle pieces of Sonja's life, and then on to a single plausible conclusion.

Inside the kitchen seemed to have gone down a silence full of expectations and Boris do not expect more than a place to start.

Every single part of his body seemed to tremble vigorously, eagerly awaiting the speech by the brother in law.

"Speak, Ivanov" urged him on platinum with a serious voice and quickly reaching the position of the two friends, so you can watch the young man in the eye.

And the more the seconds passed and the more he felt a fire grow aggressively inside her body, and the only thought that he could make was to revenge.

It was difficult to resign themselves to the loss, but the pain was fading slowly, however the desire for justice was growing more and more, he could hardly hold him.

Yuri said before Julia and then Boris looking at their understanding hoping for.

"Remember the stage of Sonja in France? I know that something happened and maybe we should start from there," asserted the Russian with a cold voice and reducing eyes to slits.

He trusted his friends but he was also aware that he can not expose too; indeed guessed what could be behind the murder of his sister, but he knew of having to weigh every move and decision and the only certainty I had was that of having to protect themselves, including people who truly loved.

"In France there was also Ming Ming, maybe she knows something," Julia said in a barely audible voice, focusing her gaze on the face of her boyfriend.

She was scared of that situation but even more from his Yuri, that sometimes seemed to be too tight and distant.

Yet she loved him, she could not help it, though sometimes the behaviors posted Yuri made her to question their relationship.

"These are just assumptions, we do not have anything concrete in his hands" Boris snapped irritably.

He had really hoped that the red had found solutions and instead had almost nothing to work with.

Sonja was too smart to entrust a secret to turquoise, which, moreover, had also betrayed the friendship by sleeping with Kei while the Russian was pregnant with Hope, and then for him that hypothesis was highly absurd.

"We should go to France, maybe we'll find something there," said Boris unstressed.

"Boris, it's been years and then at the moment we do not have the means" Julia replied with a heartfelt voice and hoping to reason with the friend.

"I do not care! We have a f*** mission and we should do something instead of staying here doing nothing makes sense!" snapped the platinum with a look flamboyant and clenching his fists convulsively anger.

On the three got a heavy veil of tense silence and unspoken words, while their eyes communicate anger, loneliness, anger and sadness.

"She was my sister, and you're not doing anything," replied Yuri poisonous.

Boris not slurred speech, and moments later left the house, slamming the door violently.

He felt explode and the words of his friend seemed to have awakened from a long sleep within.

Mariam and Hilary were in the garden, near the pool intent on sunbathing when suddenly soared a strong wind that forced the two singers to close your eyes, while a loud noise attracted the attention of other residents inside of the house, who promptly realized.

The door opened to reveal the black presence of Queen, who smiled - more like a grimace of pain for points on the lip -.

Everyone stared at the girl stunned and concerned about the condition of the girl, and in the mind of Yuri crept different thoughts.

Maybe he was right.

"Don't greet old friends?" asked the spy feebly.

It had been hard for her to leave Raul in the hospital, and see him lying on the bed in immaculate white and devoid of conscience, had broken her heart, but knew he had to get to the rest of the group that had to make a delivery: the briefcase.

Mariam reached her friend helping her to steady herself and then bring it inside.

"What the hell happened?" whispered the singer worried.

Queen hadn't been seen for a few months and see her in that state had worried them, especially because they thought that someone had tried to hurt her, maybe the same one that had killed Sonja.

"Guard the case, as soon as we explain in" murmured the young trembling, while hers became lucid.

The memories of that night were still too sharp in her mind, and the wounds still ached, basically had passed just over twenty four hours.

A few minutes later the group found himself inside the living room and all took place on the couch, and Queen rested gently precious briefcase on the table.

He searched all his colleagues and biting his lip slightly taken word.

"I'm here for two reasons," she began staring intently Julia.

Having to confess the truth about the conduction of Raul, and this made her feel a sense of emptiness that made her feel like a coward.

After all she had left the red in the hospital, and that guy was not only a partner but also her boyfriend.

"... Raul, Julia and I, no, we took part in a mission and ...".

"Please tell me that he is alive," said the Spanish weakly and with shining eyes.

He had a lot of fear of never seeing her brother and that the devastating inwardly.

Everyone seemed to contemplate the object carried by Queen when suddenly their phones began to ring in unison, and the group exchanged a worried look. Simultaneously read the macabre message.

"Soon someone will die.

-Sonja ".

Something was going to happen, they were certain.

* * *

_**Space author:**_

And here we are in the sixth chapter, and I would say that the story starts to get complicated the great xD

Something begins to move and is something big and the action will, I promise.

I have given you the big clues, now it's up to you to locate them.

I honestly can not wait to publish the tenth * - *

Our beautiful Russians are quarrelsome, but are the only ones that are doing something "useful" - Yuri.

Kei promise you will have a new spazzietto both with Crystal that with Ming uu

I admit that this chapter has given me problems and I do not know, are partially satisfied and I hope I have not run xD

Personally I know what will happen until the ninth chapter, and keep in mind this: Yuri knows, understands.

And soon he will suffer.

However, I do not know if this section is also frequented by Italians so if you want to look at it, I leave you the link of EFP . ?sid=3061500&amp;i=1

Special thanks to my beta LoneeWolf, thanks so much for everything you are doing to me!


	7. Love and disasters

Soon he had come the day of the concert and that afternoon the three singers, together with the band, were gathered in a recording studio, while Boris and Yuri were at the airport waiting for Ming Ming.

They hated having to spend time with that girl but they knew that the only ones to be free that day were their own, including Queen.

That is, why was not she gone?

They did not know exactly give no answer to that question, because even think of having to spend time with the turquoise put them shudder.

Since Kei and Crystal had kissed the situation had changed: in fact, the two barely preferred word, and this deeply angered the blonde.

It felt almost used.

Also he feared that the arrival of Ming Ming could further deteriorate the situation as delicate as precarious, being aware that those two had had a brief affair in the past.

His "cognatina" - although Mariam no longer had a relationship with the brother-had explained exactly what had happened and was told to pay attention to that girl apparently good.

Crystal had always been attracted to Moscow but had preferred to conceal that feeling with attitudes that did not belong; and Kei had guessed letting her know that he had no intention to deepen that relationship.

Living with him was not easy, partly because they had two different personalities, yet was not going to surrender.

She never missed and was too proud and stubborn to admit defeat.

Instead, the young Russian preferred to ignore the situation because he had no intention to commit themselves, but also because the deadlock was convenient since it was able to avoid the absurd speeches of the young, although it started to miss them.

She had become his beloved favorite torture her with his eyes several times and had seen no reason to blush.

It was different from the others.

Too immature for nothing but innocent and that he had realized years before, when without saying anything, and with the help of Queen, had managed to free the three kidnapped singers.

Yet, he could not help but think of Sonja, the symbol of a broken love by his selfishness, she who had been so strong to continue a pregnancy alone, the woman for whom he felt a deep sense of respect and that had become his only confidant, the same girl who had made him recover the relationship with Boris.

He was grateful to that guy but despite years had passed he was still competing with him.

Sonja was always present despite everything and was always ready to share with him the small experiences of Hope.

It was hard having to go without her, the absence of that presence ached and burned violently and awareness of the need to grow the little girl was just really heavy.

Her best friend was gone and Crystal certainly could not replace a relationship so intense.

* * *

_\- "Hiwatari" Sonja ringing the phone, it was probably in Russia, or so he thought._

_"Hello, Ivanova" said Kei unstressed carelessly putting some clothes in the suitcase._

_It had been a year precise examination of state and the Russian could not wait to spend a happy summer, or so he hoped._

_Especially because he knew that when the red called definitely had something in mind._

_Not that he minded the end, partly because the sister of Yuri was the only person who could label him as a friend._

_He liked to live at Brown, but had the misfortune of finding a roommate restless and messy: Takao. And of course with him it was also Hilary, but at least she sometimes disappeared for some kind of concert._

_And whenever she was away he could do nothing but insult mentally because the Japanese became almost an octopus._

_"Move your ass and open 'is damn door! Hope is with me,"snapped the Russian suddenly breaking the thoughts of his friend while the girl, almost like a chant, he repeated:" Daddy, Daddy, Daddy "and then jump on him as soon as he saw him._

_"What have you done to the little arms?" Said Kei lowering the height of the child with a worried look and a firm voice and the girl in tutt answer smiled, showing a broken tooth "I was flying and I did fly on the swing boom," said the rossina quietly, unaware of the concern of his father._

_Sonja raised his arms in surrender, almost as if to exonerate himself "Blame Yuri"._

_"I think that Uncle Yuri needs a good lesson. Fuck you "_

_"Caffanciulo" Hope repeated laughing, although in reality he did not understand really well what it meant to the parent._

_The two adults looked at each other shocked and exclaimed in unison: "Hope, do not say these things."_

_"Tze, I'm good! The teacher always says so, "replied the little laughing merrily._

_"And she is your copy" said Sonja and frowning slightly irritated._

_"I could say the same," retorted testily Kei then burst out laughing along with the mother of his douther.-_

* * *

Ming Ming also know that soon would aggregate the group made him feel different negative feelings that he could hide behind his usual frozen mask.

Knowing the nature of petty former cheerleader and feared she could ruin their plans for revenge, but also hoped to not fall into the error of the past, especially since he still remembered what had happened to his former girlfriend, Mathilda, while ' senior year.

The minutes in the room seemed to be endless and the languid gazes of Crystal began to be annoying, although he had to admit that in the not at all displeased.

If he tortured her with her eyes, she took revenge by using sensual attitudes, and dreams that she had made on the evidence.

He wanted to savor again the lips of the blonde, but she knew she could not. He shook his head to clear the thought annoying and began to curse mentally Ozuma to have involved in the project absolutely insane.

At that time he would have gladly killed his colleague, but knew he could not do, revenge would come soon on him.

A few minutes later George felt the band to reach the Blue Roses in recording room, and as soon as they were inside the three began to observe the three singers with a murderous look: they were touching their musical instruments.

A sacrilege!

Inside the room it felt a lot of tension, Hilary saw Takao, felt a painful pang. She did not even know how to deal with the dark, also because his presence made her feel uncomfortable.

The two stared at each other for several seconds that seemed like hours and neither dared mumbling word; They were still too injured to what had happened between them, and although both wanted remedy could not communicate.

Takao was afraid of making new mistakes with the brown, but he still loved her, and these

the mixed feelings went a frustrating inner conflict.

During the week several times he suffered from insomnia and this had caused an impact on its joyful character who seemed to have eclipsed.

"Hands off our instruments" exclaimed Ozuma angry and ripping chopsticks from the hands of Mariam, who gave him a grim look.

"You're hateful" she asserted the singer daring him with a look, although in part that situation made her remember the first trials of the former boyfriend.

He hated when someone touched his things without permission, especially if the subject was his battery.

He had fought several times with his father, who had never accepted the passion of the child, and this had made him develop a 'obsession for his valuable tool.

"It's stress, and then we needed" retorted acidly Mariam although in his heart he felt other feelings.

In fact, since there was that kiss emotions long suppressed had awakened with arrogance, giving her a conflict between reason and feeling.

He was still wound inwardly, but was beginning to think of having to clarify the situation, but whenever that formulated the thought suggested the pride of doing nothing, and that confused her.

"Since you're able to play?" scoffed the Kei coldly.

"Since you became so possessive?" retorted Hilary irritated as he watched Kei and Ozuma angrily, after they had ruined that moment with her friends.

"You were always annoying, Tachibana" asserted the Muscovite with an emotionless tone, although in the end was slightly sympathetic.

"But I wonder: really want to help? You are heavy" Mariam added sarcastically.

Julia looked at one by one his friends, and slowly painted a sweet smile on his face, then burst into laughter, amused.

"Oh, you should see your faces," said the Spanish unsuccessfully trying to restrain himself.

All staring at her with a look of stunned, and only after several seconds understood why, and so they too joined then hilarious.

Julia was extremely amused by the situation, almost as if the past same again coming to life, bringing his mind at the last year of high school when their groups were still at war and you were stupid jokes.

In her heart she wanted everything to come back as before, partly because those friendships were the missing, almost as if he had lost an important piece of his heart, and so swore on itself that would restore the ties.

"Unpleasant" added Takao joking, and then receive a tongue from the three singers who continued to laugh joyfully.

The atmosphere around them was not more tense, and so between laughter, jokes and pranks were able to prepare for the concert.

Everything seemed to be perfect, except for the presence of Al which irritated Ozuma.

It was almost half an hour at the concert, and Ming Ming had finally reached the group and for safety reasons was constantly controlled, and was then locked in a small room despite her protests.

In fact, the girl had said that he would deliver the key at the end of the event, and then stick to the arm of the Kei not deign to look.

The boys were gathered in front of the dressing room that seemed to have sung vanished into thin air. In fact, the three singers were almost afraid to perform later after that time, but they were also happy and excited.

Their legs were shaking, his voice breaking with emotion, and their bodies were in a state of frenzy, while a new awareness was born in their hearts.

"How did we live without this?" Hilary muttered in a voice excited and clutching hands of the two companions, also the situation in the excited and was galloping fast the heart.

It had been far too long since.

"Pure madness! And you know, the three of us are crazy," Julia replied with a shrill voice.

In that moment all the problems seemed to be far away, and the only thing I could think of was the concert, and despite being aware that the reasons for the meeting were some felt were once again united, and that no one would could change it.

Crystal came out of the dressing room and seeing Ming Ming alongside Kei felt a strong discomfort.

He knew that she and Moscow had nothing to do, yet he was jealous and angry, almost betrayed.

* * *

"Crys? Are you?" He asked a voice from behind the blonde who immediately turned around.

His eyes widened in wonder, and then into the arms of his friend.

God, how he had missed

"Oh, Jessie! How long".

The Boy with Green Hair smiled and shook more embrace, inhaling the sweet smell of licorice and vanilla black friend's favorite.

"How I've missed you!" exclaimed the kinesin moved.

Not even she knew she was born to describe that friendship, but the only thing she was certain was good she felt for him, although sometimes it would have liked to strangle with his own hands.

They had spent two years living in symbiosis, and he had also supported during the period of examination was also doing the nights with her.

He had seen her hysterical screaming at herself for fear of the examination, even yelling, famous writers or philosophers or mathematicians cursed when they created those absurd incomprehensible theorems.

He loved her, and only that mattered, because it had become almost like a second sister.

A school sometimes maligned some asserting also alleged relations between the two, but nothing had really hampered their friendship despite quarrels.

"Because you're a witch," she said the young laughing and playfully giving a light punch on the arm of her friend who replied with the same gesture, and then hug him again.

Kei was watching disgusted and angry.

He did not know what was between those two and sincerely even care, or at least that was what he was mentally repeating.

Crystal does not belong to him and she was free to be able to do what he wanted, but at that time he was hoping that the younger brothers of his companions were just friends, although in his mind swirled images of annoying blonde Jessie kissing. It was irritating to say the least and all too real.

Moments later the sound of a door that was closing interrupted the flow of the thoughts of Russian, while the Blue Roses came out of the dressing room with a sly smile.

The three singers were wearing identical clothes that differed only in color: turquoise for Mariam, red and pink for Julia to Hilary.

The dresses were short, and all three were composed of a satin top with a sweetheart neckline, while the skirt, slightly flared, came to mid-thigh.

Moreover, the outfit was completed by a large number of silver bangles and coordinated with the cleavage.

"Hey witch! Come back in California, and you do not even hear! Bad Sister" Jessie exclaimed angrily approached the sister.

"Yeah, are tremendous," Mariam replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Really awful" asserted the eighteen smiling.

"Damn," said the Chinese gently embracing her brother.

She was delighted to see him again, also because since she had moved to New York had been able to hear him only by telephone.

Usually he hated the effusions in public, but at that moment he could not break away from Jessie. For years they had helped each other and live far away was hard and still could not believe that he would soon graduate.

His little brother was growing up and she was not with him, and that made her feel guilty.

"Flea, I present to you a person" Mariam whispered calmly, although his mind was concerned about what was going to happen.

"Ok, some new guy to beat?" He asked the student with green hair with a murderous look.

"Exactly ... Al Met Jessie, Jessie he's at."

The boy approached dangerously to blonde, and looking at him coldly.

That guy was not nice at all, in his opinion there was something not good in his eyes, or perhaps persisted in thinking that way because he hoped his sister would return with Ozuma.

"Treat her well, or I'll break your legs. I should have beat her ex, but since it is still a friend of mine I did not, but certainly you are not an exception" he asserted Jessie holding out a hand to his sister's boyfriend which immediately he squeezed back.

Mariam looked at with a puzzled expression, he could not understand why that phrase hostile boy, also was tired of the mention of his former girlfriend and wanted to find out who it was.

"Jessie, but who is the ex of your sister?" he asked the blonde curiously.

The eighteen shrugged, unaware that the singer had not told the truth to her boyfriend, and said:

"Ozuma".

Mariam looked at her with a look on fire: she was living with her ex and daughters had said.

It was extremely irritated by the lie, even if you know that she almost hated her ex heartened him.

They seemed endless moments for Mariam, and if only he could have killed his brother, but deep down he knew that sooner or later the truth would be discovered, but he wanted to be her to confess everything.

_\- If only he had not done the Ozuma bitch-_ thought the kinesin green-eyed bitterly, but was afraid to hear the truth.

He knew it would hurt and she had no intention of yielding to the feelings, had closed with love.

"- It's just a former class- mate, right?" he added Al offended by calling the girlfriend to reality.

"And do not regret what I said, things have changed and you know it," said Mariam hoping to calm the twenty-five from the wheat-colored hair.

In reality he had always tried to hide the truth to forget, and that name had become almost taboo, in fact, in those months had never called her ex by name, almost as if to erase it from his mind.

"I'm here, eh" snapped Ozuma a voice annoyed staring insistently Mariam.

He hated being labeled a "former", but hated even more the new boyfriend of her friend, she had been overwhelmed by jealousy.

Al looked at him glacial drummer, also because he was afraid that his girlfriend left him.

"Ozuma, please shut up," the singer replied angrily, partly because he feared that he would reveal the crime and had no intention to do so to win again.

He had hurt her in the past and had no intention of staying again bad for him, it was worth it.

Or at least that was what was said to be convinced car.

"You know well what I feel for you, but your pride is too strong. And by the way: with Valéry there was nothing, except for a kiss. I also screwed up to leave, and I understand now. I miss you, I miss you, but I start to doubt yourself. "snapped the Chinese angry.

He did not mind the presence of the blond, he just wanted to Mariam.

He did not know why he was angry or because it was finally admitting the truth, and it seemed to him that emptied the heart and soul, he felt much lighter.

He still loved her and this was no longer enough, she just had to change my mind.

"Fuck you!" Shouted the angry girl.

* * *

She felt again hurt by those words, and know that between him and the other girl there was something made her blood boil in his veins, and his heart seemed to have broken again without a sound, almost like it was ripped the chest with violence.

The singer alongside her boyfriend and took her hand gently, then whispered something in his ear, then with a fake smile and the soul to pieces moved away from the group, conscious of having injured Ozuma.

He saw her get away with Al could not help but feel his love destroyed to pieces, while the pieces fell silently on the floor.

Elèna was mentally cursing Alexander, who had forced her to sneak into the house of Hilary.

He could not understand why every time you had to do some dirty work was sent to her, and it was beginning to irritate her profoundly.

As soon as she was inside she was attacked by a severe headache, while in his mind swirled many confused memories, almost as if she had already been in that house, but could not remember when.

His breathing seemed to become more and more short, was almost gasping, while his heart accelerated increasingly.

Everything around her seemed to have come to life, almost as if every single item he wanted to tell her something.

He shouted desperately, almost as if he needed to do so, as the pain continued to pound more and more in his head.

He clung to a wall, and slowly walked out of that house.

Suddenly he appeared in his mind a blur and moments later fell to the ground.

"What the hell is happening to me?

... I have to save Yuri "breathed the girl and then lose consciousness.

All this was confusing, around her there was only the black darkness and cold

Who was she ?.

The theater was packed with people, and the kids were excited as they had been for some time.

The noises, the lights, fans shouting the names of the three singers were loading the minds of the group, ready to perform the first song that was performed together with Yuri, Ozuma and Takao.

The three girls were put in the front row at the top of the stairs, and behind them were the boys and all were waiting for the start of the concert.

A ray of light shone faintly Julia, who immediately smiled at his boy, and as soon as he left the base, begin to descend the stairs to the music.

Spain's positioned himself at the center of the stage, smiling and turning his gaze to the anxious public, while Hilary and Mariam danced and pranced.

Then alongside Yuri and looking at him with an expression of defiance helped him in the execution of the piece.

He could not say why but then reminded the first concert, when they were still enemies and lookout had dropped.

She stuck her tongue out at the Russian who gave her a cold stare.

She took his hand, and then grasping also that of Takao, and exchanging a knowing smile began to sing the chorus.

Singing "let's" initial all clapped their hands together, then raise a hand to the sky by moving to the music.

The singers took a few steps forward and began to perform other steps, to then give back to the audience and sway returned from the boys that looked fun.

The two together they advanced a few steps, staring for several seconds.

They were there, in front of everyone in a long time, while their hearts beat in unison, almost as if they were experiencing a deja-vu

At each stop they both supported and helped.

each other by voice, almost as if he wanted to indicate that verse what they had lost.

* * *

The base became slightly lower, and Mariam began to sing his verse with Ozuma, and despite the presence bothered her former boyfriend dederava make a good impression at the bottom was not performing too long and devava to his fans.

In fact, he is trying at all costs to avoid the gaze of the boy.

She felt uncomfortable at the time, but at the same time he also felt good.

He looked at her with an amused look and seeing her dance with energy could not help but smile remembering the past.

He had missed those moments, and he was sure that during the duet had to restrain himself from doing stupid things.

He came the time of the last verse and the three singers began to walk quickly toward the edges of the stage waving their hands to the sky with enthusiasm, becoming too enthusiastically at that pace fast and furious, almost as if the music flowed through their veins.

They loved singing more than anything in the world, they felt alive like never before.

Again they gave back to the audience, and quickly reached the boys before turning back to the audience.

All took the predetermined position, and together they made the last step.

The music ended, and all began exchanging affectionate embraces, regardless of the various disputes and problems they had.

Suddenly there was a loud roar, while the glass ceiling fell violently to the ground injuring some viewers.

Even the lights went out, as the sound of gunfire echoed in the theater, filling it with its deafening noise.

There was a moment of silence, and shortly after they heard the screams of frightened and desperate people trying to escape.

Hell was about to begin.

* * *

**Space autor**

Who knows what will happen in the next chapter, someone will die? We do not know xD

I leave you this way, with this atmosphere of terror, and as I had announced the action officially starts and I think I'm in half.

In fact, I think.

This chapter threw me k.o, seriously.

Wrote the first step on the PC and I lose everything.

The recovery, place and delete it by mistake T.T

I suffer.

I have many ideas in mind and I want to try to develop them well.

I only say this: Boris / Elena- next chapter.

As always thank those who always leaves me a thought here, makes me really happy to read your reviews.


	8. What's happening?

Seeing what was happening before their eyes was quite difficult, and the darkness of the room seemed to penetrated into the souls of artists.

Yuri tried to peer quickly looking for a way out, while the others were taken by panic.

She saw a little glow to his left and grabbing Julia's hand, making her jump, and whispered: "Here".

She knew that the enemy would have reached them soon, it was a matter of seconds and their life was probably hanging by a thread, quickly leading the group toward the faint glow.

Exchanged looks of uncertainty, almost fearful, no one dared to say a word, even if in their minds flashed the same thought: the key to the case.

"Where is Ming Ming?" Boris asked, alarmed.

He could not let a silly little girl ruin him plans for revenge, he would get that precious key even by using force.

" What the hell happened? " Al muttered, worried and confused .

" Listen to me , the girl who was with you, what happened ? " He barked at the platinum blonde pushing towards the wall with force .

" Huznestov ! Leave ! " Mariam said interposing between the two , then turned to her fiancé .

" Al, listen to me : here is dangerous , you have to leave, but first you have to tell me where are Ming Ming and Jessie ! " .

The boy swallowed , and with a trembling voice said :

" They were in your dressing room , but there it's dangerous for you, too ."

" Al, do not be stupid , go away ," she retorted, irritated by the attitude of the blonde who seemed to understand the danger .

He looked at her with a look of frightened puppy , and even though it was aware of the work of his girlfriend, he could not stay calm .

" No! I'm staying with you."

" Al, if you are injured do not complain 'said the singer , a few seconds later scanned his comrads one by one with a cold stare and said firmly :

" Old formation! Boris , Julia and Yuri retrieved the boys ; the rest of you take charge of covering fire , Ozuma with me : we have to bring Al out of here ."

"Now," she asserted the Japanese dragging the brown behind furniture.

They were afraid, but to know that despite everything we were to each other heartened them a bit.

"You do not go anywhere," he asserted to a masked black-haired girl, appearing behind Boris, while others appeared from the opposite side, hunting down the group.

Insects were finished in the spider net, without reacting to the situation.

That cold voice startled Queen, who immediately recognized the enemy.

"You were dead, Elèna" snapped the King's sister, firing a shot at random and hiding behind a blank wall.

"So you say, bitch" she replied by pointing the gun at Boris , who was trying to climb the stairs stealthily.

"Do not do this Huznestov" added the Russian girl popping his fingers and beginning the battle.

The Moscow tried to grab the young Russian with the power of strength, but she dodged the blow and then launched another in turn.

It was strange for Boris fight against the enemy, especially because she seemed to know perfectly every single move and vice versa, almost as if he were experiencing a deja-vu.

The two glared daggers for several seconds, and began to be studied carefully, waiting for a false move of the opponent.

All were involved in the fight, and taking advantage of the carelessness of his enemy Mariam him down, ran off at Al, she grabbed his hand and started to run non-stop out of that place.

She loved him well and if he was hurt, or had lost their lives, not if they would never forgive; after all he was in this mess because of him.

Ozuma glared at his colleague, drawing his gun and killed his opponent in cold blood.

He hated having to do those things, but he knew he had to help Mariam.

A man tried to hit the young man behind him, but a few seconds before friction Crystal came between the two, and kick a murderer was able to save his brother.

They exchanged a knowing smile but full of affection.

"I love you, Cry."

She did not look at, and trying to land another enemy shouted:

"She is alone."

Meanwhile, also Julia and Yuri were fighting back to back, helping each other.

A young inexperienced spy tried to strike a blow to Yuri, who immediately dropped, while Julia, continuing the work of her boyfriend, her opponent punched him.

He drew a dagger that immediately launched against the two, but the Russian lifted the Spanish making her perform an absurd flight, making her tremble with fear.

"I swear that when this is over I'll kill you," snapped the singer with a murderous look.

"Too bad, and that I wanted to move," he replied coolly grabbing the arm of the enemy breaking it with force.

"And you think this is the time to tell me?" she asked shocked, but happily surprised when he was engaged in another battle.

"This is your style, Fernández 'said the Muscovite hint of a smile.

He did not mind it one bit 'have anticipated that question, she felt more peaceful and more free from that weight that was held in by a lot.

"Good point," replied the singer ducking and hitting the opponent in the lower parts making him scream in pain.

"Perfect" asserted the red giving another punch to the opponent's girlfriend finally knocking him down.

Meanwhile, Mariam was trying to save Al, but being alone was very difficult, in fact, she was fighting two people, while the blond stood dazed, almost unable to move.

The girl was forcefully throwing first against a wall, and then forcing onto the floor, amade her feel a sharp pain in her back.

He literally he felt a burden in the stomach, feeling the metal stroke her throat, but did not hurt her.

She opened her eyes immediately, horrified at the sight of a person who was watching her with a scary grin.

"It's really a shame to eliminate such a pretty girl," he hissed, with a voice so cruel as chilling.

Mariam shook her eyes again, she felt helpless and desperate, while her mind was drawn Ozuma's face, and then those of his friends.

That was the end, she was sure.

Suddenly she felt lighter, and there came a loud noise in his ears.

"Are you OK?" He asked Ozuma holding out a hand to the distraught singer.

The girl looked at the environment quickly and immediately noticed the two opponents out of the game by his friend, smiled gratefully.

"Yes, I'm fine," she murmured grabbing the hand of colleague.

Despite everything he didn't know why she was with him she felt alive and safe, almost as if all the pain he had caused apparently disappeared with his smile.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, losing each other's eyes and only the presence of Al brought them back to reality.

The blond Russian was jealous, and since he knew the truth, he was decided to break those two, so gently he grabbed Mariam's hand, and shaking it gently he said:

"We have to go".

The two nodded, and together they ran headlong toward the exit.

As soon as the kinesin was hailed Al, the two made their way to the interior of the theater in silence, with minds immersed in their thoughts.

"I do not understand how you did to get engaged with a softened" he snapped suddenly at Ozuma.

"There are things about him," she sourly replied, though basically could not give that right to her ex.

He stared at her for a moment, regardless of the direction, and so collided with a wall.

He rubbed his sore nose, while Mariam looked at him with an amused look.

"But you see, I always have to deal with idiots," she mumbled composing.

"Shut up, it hurts," he retorted angrily, then took back word.

"Whatever happens I want you to know that I love you."

She said nothing, and although there seemed to be an impassive expression on his face, his heart had missed a beat; approached the boy, then she kisses him gently.

It seemed to be a desperate touch, almost as if he could help it, as if it were pure oxygen.

Abruptly she broke away from him, feeling guilty against Al, and said coldly:

"I really think we should go to help others."

Meanwhile, upstairs Ming Ming seemed oblivious to the situation, although in fact she was already aware of what was going on.

Suddenly he heard the lock of the door, and calmly said:

"Alexander, is that you?"

"Exactly," he asserted with a cruel grin on his face, and were close to the turquoise.

A shiver of fear ran down the back of the girl, but she was aware of the slimy secrets of the blond, but nevertheless he felt restless and not at all safe.

The Muscovite made a few more steps, pointing his cold blue eyes on those of Ming Ming, who jumped with fright.

"So, did you bring what I asked you?" he asked with mock politeness, although in his mind he was eager to possess that key.

"It depends," he replied the young smiling amused, regardless of the sudden change in the look of Alexander.

He looked carefully at the room, then lay eyes on the neck of the singer noticed a small, long, silver chain that came down over his shirt, hiding it under the pendant.

The blond walked quickly to the student, scaraventandola hard against a wall.

"Are you crazy? I haven't done anything wrong," she snapped angrily, but as soon as he noticed the look of cruel Moscow trembled, while a chill down her spine.

"You know, Ming Ming?" he began with a calm tone, "This is nothing," he continued, pulling out a knife shortly after stuck with brutal force in her belly.

Ming Ming felt a stabbing pain in the stomach, while her blue shirt slowly bathed in red; instinctively she put a hand on the deep wound, remaining almost paralyzed at the sight of blood on her hand.

"Cursed" she shouted with all the strength he had, but that was leaving slowly.

In response, he smiled sadistic and pleased, then snatch forcefully the pendant from the turquoise's neck, while with the other hand pulled out the knife.

The young woman screamed again with pain, tears began to wet her face, aware that it would not be out of that room alive.

All seemed serene moments cross her mind, she felt so fragile and alone, while the blond again plunged the knife into her.

She screamed again, while the red liquid spurted out profusely from the wounds open, slightly tainting even the clothes of Moscow.

"I told you that you should not mess with me, you were a good girl. And for that I will give you a painless death" asserted Alexander drawing his gun, previously silenced, and pointing the gun at the heart of Ming Ming.

He looked at her for a moment, enjoying the look of fear in his victim.

He loved to make people suffer.

And, pulling out his pistol, he fired, ending the life of the turquoise, while her body fell lifeless on the floor, while the blood left her body, staining of the color of death the wall, and the floor.

Boris and Elèna were fighting relentlessly, both were out of breath, when suddenly the girl walked away a few paces, managing to dodge a fist of Russian causing him to lose his balance.

"I was having fun. Too bad, but I have to go," she said, motioning to his colleagues to disappear, then move away quickly from the Russian.

"The mission was carried out successfully" asserted a few moments after the young grinning.

Yet, after the incident in Hilary's house, she felt almost guilty about what he was doing to those boys, especially for the evil brought them to Alexander.

And a few moments later she too evaporated along with colleagues, but Boris was determined not to give up, and quickly ran after her, and was followed by his friends, except for Julia that she ran upstairs looking for Ming Ming.

And when he opened a door and found the body of turquoise immersed in a pool of blood, she was stunned, he did not scream while a single solitary tear moistened the face. The fear with arrogance crept into her mind and see what was left of the body of her friend had massacred terrified.

The blood was everywhere and had also stained the walls, on which were the signs of the bloody footprints of the girl, in contrast to the perfectly ordered the room, and that was strange.

Probably someone had entered the room without problems.

That spectacle would never forget.

He touched an earring that doubled as a transceiver, and said sadly:

"We lost our friend and the key."

The group, despite the incessant rain, continued to run among the most sinister alleys of the city.

Everything seemed to have lost life at that time, but no one was going to give up, they could not do it and especially no one wanted to say goodbye again to some friends.

They were reeling, and the wind began to blow with violence seemed to dampen further their breath, until, turning a corner they found Elèna.

"Game over" asserted the platinum with a satisfied grin.

She scanned one by one the boys, and with a surprising slowness took off the mask, leaving astonished Boris.

How could he trust this woman?

How could it be so similar to her Sonja but also so different? He does not even know her, and that bothered him.

Yuri, however, seemed to pour into a deep state of shock, almost as if he were experiencing a flashback from the past. It could not be her, but deep down he was not entirely sure.

"Sure, Huznestov?" Elèna asked with mock politeness.

"You are alone, and we are eight".

"I am never alone," she retorted quietly, while another figure appeared behind her: it belonged to Alexander.

"I think someone will die soon" added the blond, smiling grimly.

That phrase was uttered with far too much emphasis also it was the same and the same sentence of the last message received from Sonja.

They were simply stunned, barely able to mumble the word.

The loud roar of thunder came upon their ears, accompanied by the sound of Elèna's shot gun, while the rain continued to fall strongly.

The images seemed to go in slow motion, almost as in a horrible movie that they were the protagonists.

Everything seemed to be too unreal.

Hilary was moved strongly from the trajectory of the weapon of Elèna by Takao, while the body of the Japanese fell relentlessly on the cold asphalt, set in a small pool of blood, but at least, albeit with difficulty, still breathing despite everything before her eyes seemed lose color and life.

There was nothing but the smell of blood and dust shooting, nothing more. It was all too unreal, too bloody.

The brown shouted desperately, as his tears, slightly hidden by the rain, wet the face and so the two enemies at once disappeared, taking advantage of the moment of distraction of the boys totally absorbed.

"Do not leave me," he whispered, suddenly closing his eyes as a single tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"Never" Hilary whispered feebly, yet she too could not believe her words.

Absolute vacuum.

Anxiety, distress, fear of losing the love of her life were Hilary's current feelings, there, in that hospital, stepping back and forth from who knows how many hours.

Whenever she saw a doctor or nurse to get out of the damn operating room, she ran like hell to the unfortunate waiting and hoping forward to the release of Takao.

She was angry, oh yes it was.

There had to be her in the damn damn hospital operating room that smelled of disinfectant, not Takao.

But the ominous fate was touched just the Japanese, who with great courage had saved before, pushing it with force, and almost fatally injuring taking a bullet instead of the brunette.

She sobbed in despair and the support of her friends seemed to be in vain, although Hilary appreciated the presence of his best friends, certain that if it were not for them surely would have committed follies.

"It'll be okay," Julia asserted, jumping up to block the nervous walking of the young.

"He's in good hands, you'll see that come out of that room alive," she added shortly after Mariam quietly, although she feared for the life of bluenet

None of them had thought that the day started as normally as possible would be transformed into a double play, but had not.

Not only the life of Takao was at risk, partly because they were three in the morning passed and no one gave them news, but Ming Ming had lost their lives and with it also the second key.

Knew they had to open the damn suitcase, but at that time no one had any idea what to do, also Elèna had aroused a strong shock in their minds.

She was definitely a dangerous enemy, and the other guy had something scary and cruel in the eyes, but also familiar to Mariam. Almost as if she knew him.

There was a click from the small lamp, turned green, above the door of the operating room: a clear sign that there a few moments, their friend would come out.

The door snapped, revealing the entrance to a doctor in his fifties.

"There's some relatives here?" he asked with a serious tone.

Hilary was in a few moments before the doctor stepped in with tears in her eyes, clinging desperately to the man shirts.

"How is he?" were the only words that she could pronounce.

"Are you a relative?".

"Yes, I'm his cousin," she lied, being aware, as established by professional ethics, that the prognosis could be revealed only to family members.

"Well, Mr. Kinomiya is fine. The operation has been successful and should regain consciousness within a few hours, but the lung injury was quite serious. He is a warrior and fought with us."

Hilary's eyes became lucid again with emotion and her heart seemed to have freed from a heavy boulder.

As the situation was still dramatic, could not help but feel serene, knowing that Tyson was out of danger had returned hope.

She was grateful, and thanks to the heroic gesture was willing to break the pause for reflection, partly because he felt guilty about what had happened.

She saw the stretcher go, and turning to the doctor, she asked:

"I can see it?".

The man shook his head, and with detachment asserted:

"No, go on home. Tomorrow will certainly be awake, but for now it is best to rest the patient in peace. "

"You are a fool," he snapped angrily Elèna and clenching his fists in anger.

He was almost nipped back off life to his own age for the second time, all because he had to follow the criminal projects of Alexander.

His smiled was macabre, and his back to the raven took word:

"Child, not worry about this. Everything is going according to plan and we will soon be able to control the minds of all people of this planet, just as I did with you, and you know it. You're just the first experiment and it works well, and I think it's time to test the chip on someone else, is not it? For example, Julia, or Hilary, and why not ... Mariam? ".

"Leave them alone," cried Elèna furious, saying that phrase without thinking. Why was she defending them? And why was she starting to feel linked to them? She does not even know them, and that confused her a lot.

Moments later Alexander pulled the key from his pocket, entrusting it to Elèna.

"Also, I'm going to destroy the family Ivanov, know yourself that those people have ruined my life.

The young man felt the blood boil with rage. He felt hurt by the cruel and cold words, he felt compared to a guinea pig.

That's what it was, a laboratory animal, weak and helpless, a being who was not able to remember her past and private memories.

He felt a twinge in his heavy head, so painful she almost scream and one name seemed to cross his mind confused.

"Yuri".

But what about him?

She screamed in pain at the temples, which forced her to her his head in her hands.

Alexander left the room with a look devoid of emotions, leaving the girl in the throes of a crisis.

He knew what he had to do, and so, in the middle of the night came out of hiding.

Crystal was in front of Kai's bedroom, unsure of what to do.

Her heart was in her throat, almost as if to explode, and without thinking, she went into the room, and without noticing the decor silver got into bed with a catlike movement. She began to play with a lock of hair of Moscow, being careful not to wake him, but suddenly two eyes the color of 'amethyst widened, leaving the kinesin wordless.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, despite his eyes showed very different thoughts.

She said nothing, and after a moment's hesitation, she kissed the young with passion. He did not know why she felt that strange desire, yet he could not do without her.

It was not at all strange for Crystal do those actions, also because it was the first time she entered Kai's bed.

After all they both knew to have a purely physical relationship.

She needed him and no one else.

Within moments the diciannovene found himself under the Russian prejudice appalled by the unexpected gesture of Moscow.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, and focusing his eyes those green amethyst in her, and with a mischievous voice he said:

"You're crazy, girl."

She smiled lasciviously, and attracting back to himself Kei, and whispered:

"Just like you, Hiwatari".

He began to kiss the hollow of her neck, burying his head in her blonde hair, groaning slightly.

What he was feeling was not able to describe it, but he liked, or rather, was strongly attracted by Moscow.

"So you like me," Crystal said suddenly in a tone halfway between mocking and serious, mentally hoping to have a positive answer.

"Funny, I do not think you want to talk now," Kai retorted, quickly taking her off the pajama top.

Within moments the blonde overturned the situation, addressing his friend a look of defiance that returned with intensity, then voraciously scrutinize the body of the blonde with lust.

"Well?" He added the Chinese grinning and noticed the look of lascivious partner satisfied and putting his hands behind his back, reaching the bra's hooks.

In response, he yanked them, to reverse the situation again in his favor.

"You're beautiful, I think this is enough" .

"Just this once," he replied the Chinese smiling mischievously.

They exchanged a knowing glance, and then begin to vent with ardor all the passion held for days, while their bodies danced in perfect harmony.

That morning, in the garden of the villa itself, Ozuma and Mariam were in the garden, strangely empty. Both walked side by side along the edge of the pool in silence, when the corvina, putting a foot wrong in the water fell, dragging with him the boy.

They looked for a moment, and then he started laughing amused, by blowing herself in a silvery laugh.

The slight wind tickling their faces, rippling slightly crystal clear water; she began to swim toward him amused.

He was aware that he was about to make another mistake, but he did not care, as a matter of fact, he hoped that time apparently as simple to last for a long time.

"Mariam?" Ozuma said with a hesitant voice, even though he knew that this was more than just a time to talk.

He cared little about Al, in fact the only thing that really had value for him was just his ex-girlfriend. They still belonged, and the two exchanged kisses they had had tangible evidence, and especially could not give up so easily. Their feelings were still in the game.

"Tell me," replied the Chinese coldly although his heart seemed to have lost a beat.

He came out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool, and after helping her to get out, even if the wet clothes attached to the body of Mariam, who showed her perfect form, not helped him to formulate a decent thought.

"I think I owe you an apology," he began with a sweet look and his voice breaking with emotion in turmoil.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically.

He knew he must behave in that way, partly because he had no intention of giving in to those feelings never placated that tormented dreams.

"Mariam, for once be serious, all right? So, I want to apologize for what I have done and I admit it, I was wrong. But the truth is another: I want you back in my life. As much I hate to admit, seven months was not enough to let you go."

Such amount of guilt surprised Mariam, in fact, her expression changed, becoming slightly sweet, while her eyes, dull lately, at that time appeared to be brighter than usual shining like emeralds.

How long she had hoped to hear those words? She had almost ceased to hope for.

"I do not know what to say," replied the young mirrored in the eyes of Ozuma.

"From how long you know Al? A nanosecond? Instead, you have been with me for three years," he added Ozuma with a reflective tone and hoping to be convincing, but it really did not believe him either in those words.

Mostly because he knew the character proud and stubborn ice princess.

She looked at him coldly, and coldly replied:

"And that is precisely why I do not let Al, I love him very well and gives me security and you are in the usual a***".

The Chinese laughed bitterly, bothered by those words that came to his ears like a powerful punch.

"But yesterday it seemed much more" added Ozuma smiling and taking a hand of the young beloved.

"A mistake, I would say," she replied sour "A mistake that I would do it again a thousand times, but Ozuma frankly, you hurt me. I be sure that you will have no other barrel head?" she added, smiling slightly bitter.

It was hard for Mariam to admit that truth, yet she could not break away from him, she realized that Ozuma was too important to her.

He said nothing, just leaned toward her and then kiss her gently.

Among them she was recreated the same magic that had bound them for a long time and instinctively smiled on leprosy of the singer.

Mariam broke away from the kiss, and then respond eagerly to that contact, only to find themselves - no one knows how-under her former boyfriend.

That contact startled them, how long they had hoped to find themselves like that?

They do not even know them, yet both felt that there was something wrong with what they were going to do. Suddenly a voice cold and angry, her family called them back to reality by making them jump.

The two boys glared daggers, and both were ready to fling against each other at any time.

"Al!" She exclaimed the singer, abruptly interrupting the time, trying to chase the blond who looked at her with a look of beaten puppy, despite the anger he was feeling.

And while she was trying to show cold and detached within himself he felt guilty.

The blond did not give her a straight answer, and after telling her "Damn bitch" forcefully slammed the door, leaving the young man lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Hilary was in the hospital waiting room, waiting impatiently for the release of the police inspector's room Takao.

Shee could not wait to be able to embrace the young man, and above all she wanted to talk to him about what she felt, and thank him for saving her life.

He saw the police leave the room, and moments later rushed into the room, and then embrace with strength and gentleness the Japanese, who replied with little ardor to that contact.

It almost seemed cold and unfriendly, totally different from the usual Takao, but Hilary seemed not to have noticed that attitude.

And only when he noticed his eyes expressionless boy felt a strange sensation in the chest, almost as if he sensed that something had changed in him.

Between the two seemed to have gone down a heavy embarrassment, and the atmosphere was so tense that he could even be cut with a knife.

Hilary swallowed, and taking a deep breath, he said:

"You were a true hero, and I'm sorry for everything that happened."

Takao stared at her for a brief moment with a blank look, and a hint of a slight smile took word.

"It's not important".

Because he could not feel emotions? Yet it was sure that the day before had loved that girl, of whom barely remembered the name.

"Takao ..." began the girl in a voice feeble and his eyes filled with tears.

He could not understand that attitude so different and unfriendly boy she loved, in fact she beginning to believe that he blamed for the same incident.

"Tell me."

"How are you feeling?" She asked the singer carefully and trying to set the tone of the voice.

"I'm fine, thank you. I am happy that nothing happened to you " said the Japanese, smiling sincerely.

In response, she made a rush to embrace him warmly, and trying to hold back tears, muttered:

"I love you".

That gesture had surprised the boy, and only after a few moments said he loved her, lying, unfortunately.

He was sorry to have to lie to that girl who seemed sincere, but those were the orders and had to run them without reservation.

They stayed together for several hours, and even though they had laughed and joked Hilary continued to feel uncomfortable, but he preferred to ignore that nagging feeling.

It seemed to be a warm afternoon in mid-October, neither too hot nor too cold, yet that afternoon Yuri continued to feel restless.

Since he had seen Elèna had noticed right away it looks too much like a person who was familiar with, but something continued to haunt him.

Boris, however, he felt responsible for the incident, especially because it had become duped by a pretty face.

Both Moscow wondered how they did not connect Elèna, the spy who had attacked to the Queen who had attacked the previous evening.

They were stupid.

Suddenly Julia opened the door firmly of the room where they were the two boys, who immediately noticed the shocked expression of Spanish, at that time she was not alone.

"Yuri Ivanov and Boris Huznestov?" a policeman asked coldly, reaching the shoulders of the two boys.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder against Takao Kinomiya".

The two Muscovites invanamente tried to rebel, and as they were being dragged out of the house Alexander watched the scene satisfied.

"It's over Yuri, I won," he whispered through clenched teeth and grinning evilly.

A special tanks to my beta LoneeWolf I love you


	9. She is back

The red-haired Russian girl rubbed her hands nervously, trying to download those of their anxiety, but nothing seemed to calm her, knowing he had to do the right thing.

She could not leave his friends in jail, could not wait for Julia or other sopraggiungessero who knows how long, he had to do something, period.

"Miss, a legal document" asserted the prison guard to the girl.

Her moments later handed their ID cards with a face that did not express any emotion, despite already knew everything.

The girl had been through hell, had literally lost herself, changing inwardly, but he'd done it.

Sonja had become stronger, yet it did not feel quite ready to fight.

She had fought for a whole year, alone, helpless, hopeless, the girl without any support and she had gained almost nothing from the evil that had surrounded her.

Sonja for a long time she did not understand either what was happening, and although she recovered a small part of his memories, she knew that he had the full picture.

The girl had known the dark darker, colder than hell, and only with great difficulty had rebuilt the pieces of her life, and this was only one who unconsciously had saved her life: Elèna.

She had to fight for their loved ones, and that time was ready to confess all, aware that she could no longer fight alone, was tired of doing it.

She was no longer a doll.

Sonja had stopped being afraid, she had had too much in the past and it was time to fight.

She was back, again. She was not going to leave, but first Sonja had to post bail for Yuri and Boris, and then had to create a plan.

Aware that she could no longer act alone, she needed their help, unfortunately.

"Her name?" the man asked kindly and giving her a look respectful.

"Sonja, Sonja Ivanova" she said with a cold stare as the guard appended his signature on a form and then pass it to the Russian, indicating a point on the sheet.

The Moscow girl got into the car, waiting patiently for the release of Yuri and Boris began tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

Julia was in the house.

She stood there, firm and motionless on the bed, unable to move and think.

It was all too rushed and lacks any logic and although her friends continue to give her support, she still felt worthless.

Had not been able to do anything for his brother and above all could not help her Yuri, wrongly accused.

It was to say the least absurd what happened in that same room the day before.

The images continued to flow slowly in her head, almost as if they were the sequences of an old silent movie.

She could not sit still there without a fight, had to make sense of that mission.

Quickly got dressed and after grabbing the car keys, move impulsively, she started the car with a single thought in his head pounding.

"I have to pull out Yuri and Boris".

Meanwhile, inside the prison, the two young men were seeking the look of Julia, but the Spanish did not see even the shadow, and what they had been troubled.

The two exchanged perplexed, and soon reached a guard, hoping to get answers about the brown.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where is the girl who paid our deposit? She is tall, beautiful and makes the singer. Her name is Julia Fernández" he said Yuri scrutinizing the man with an air of superiority.

The policeman looked at the first register, and then the two boys with a skeptical look, then burst into laughter which annoyed the two Muscovites.

"I do not think that a singer can have a relationship with a criminal like you. Anyway, the girl who is presented here for you gave her name as Sonja Ivanova".

"No way," hissed the two teeth.

In one way or another that name never abandoned them, almost as if he constantly persecuted. Just then their phones rang in unison. Both had just received a message from anonymous sender.

"I'll wait outside."

Sonja was waiting in his car, he tied her red hair in a ponytail messy, then hide them under a human hair, and had concealed his blue eyes under a pair of sunglasses.

She knew that this disguise, as she could hate him, she knew it was necessary for the two boys not to exchange for Elèna.

Thing that could happen anyway because it looked like.

Saw Yuri and Boris leave the police station, and promptly left the car.

A sweet smile painted on his lips, and if he could at that moment would follow them in seconds but under the circumstances he could, aware that his cover would be blown; What he had to avoid at all costs.

"Boris, Yuri! Get in your car," the redhead ordered coldly, despite itself felt in many other emotions.

He was frustrated because he could not reveal his identity, but also happy because was reviewing a small part of his family.

It was extremely difficult for her to remain cold and impassive, but he was also aware that he needs their help.

"Who knows what they'll think when they find out who I am," he thought Sonja worried, especially because he was afraid that she would not be believed.

"Why should we carry out the orders of a stranger?" Yuri snapped poisonous and irritated by the absurd situation.

After all he was talking to a person, probably crazy or dangerous, that was passed off as his sister and that was tremendously perverse, at least for his taste.

She started to think about it, trying to give a good answer, but at that time she did not even know what to say, so he began to curse mentally.

It had been a fool to show up in that place without having prepared a speech convincing, and yet he knew with whom he was dealing.

"I have some important information to give you, but if you want to know how you should work. And in any case I am on your side, just give me a way to prove it"

"How can we trust a person who does not know?" Boris asserted coldly.

She smiled again, and soon after, supporting his body with little thanks to the car door said:

"BoBo, I'm here because I have my reasons, and above all I have news about Sonja".

Hearing those words, the two looked at each other in alarm, they had to know. "Why did you use the name of my sister?" Yuri asked coldly.

"Like I said, if you want answers you'll have to follow me," he said the red car coming in and shutting the door firmly.

And so, despite not he trusted that girl, degnarle without even a look, got into the car.

But before entering the red car looked angrily the Russian, and coldly asserted:

"If you try to trick you're dead."

"Really funny told by someone charged with attempted murder" Sonja replied mockingly.

God, how she had missed his brother ?.

Julia parked the car without worrying about putting her in a double row, basically little care.

Quickly stepped out of the car, running like hell inside gray building that was surrounded by wire, without paying much attention to the various police that the warning them not to run.

But what of the others said little mattered, quickly scanned the room and after finding a security guard came to meet him, and with a look at all reassuring uttered:

"I'm here to pay the deposit of Yuri Ivanov and Boris Huznestov".

The uniformed man looked at her with a look outraged and after a few seconds he said:

"The deposit has already been paid."

Julia was silent, unable to mumble word.

She was afraid that something had happened to his loved ones.

Who could pay the deposit?

Everything seemed to her too confused and devoid of any logic.

She swallowed, and clearing his voice asked:

"Who?".

"Sonja Ivanov" the guard replied with an annoyed tone failure because of that woman.

The Spanish girl winced on hearing that name as her fears were making life too fast.

Certainly was for something, she was sure.

Julia quickly turned away without saying goodbye, and the risk of 'tripping over his own feet quickly rummaged in her bag looking for her cell phone.

He dialed the number but Yuri's cell phone was off and that the latter had further worried, so he decided to leave a message on the answering phone Russian screaming, forgetting the place where he was.

"Yuri Ivanov, as soon as you live you'll swear that I feel.

Where the heck are you? Does it seem normal to leave a cabbage in prison without telling me? When you come home you feel. "

He observed the environment around her with a blank stare, unable to think, except for the emptiness he was feeling.

Who could be so mean to impersonate his dead friend?

And most of what had happened to Yuri?

Everything seemed too absurd.

Quickly she crossed the gate and entered the car without realizing it and then put it in motion, ready to look for his friends all over the city.

The journey was fast, but for all time seemed to not spend.

Suddenly the Moscow stopped the car right in front of the former home of Yuri, and this left the two young people without word.

It was even worse to be there before, especially because that apartment had been the star of many happy moments.

Boris's mind immediately formed a small reminder: the exact moment when he met Sonja.

*Flashback*

\- It was a hot summer of 2008, and that morning Yuri seemed to be more irritable than usual.

"Here comes the earthquake," she asserted the Russian with a flat tone, although in itself was more than happy arrival of his sister.

"To whom are you referring?" He asked Boris, and his roommate, curiously.

"There comes her" replied the young man with pride, almost as if to emphasize something more than obvious.

"The famous Sonja".

As soon as the platinum had finished he is saying that phrase rang the bell repeatedly.

The two went to open to find himself a girl identical to Yuri, same look, same expression impassive with his arms crossed in front of the chest.

"Yuri Ivanov! Great dickhead! It seems fair to leave a helpless girl, in front of a door?" He thundered the sixteen year old girl moving with force and the two boys into the house without waiting to be invited.

"Alone and helpless? You?" She retorted the angry red.

He loved his sister, but sometimes he would kill her with his own hands, yet he knew that without her would never be the same.

But this would never have admitted it.

After the Moscow turned a look at Boris, and a hint of a faint smile said:

"Hello, you're Boris, right?".

Although the gesture was somewhat simple he seemed to have attracted the attention of platinum.

"Exactly, Sonja".

She held out a hand and he immediately returned the gesture, enchanted by those eyes as beautiful as cold.

He did not believe in love, but at that time he could not help but think of her. –

*Stop Flashback*

"Huznestov, you move to come in?" the girl asked the young Muscovite bringing to reality.

He gave her a scowl, and as soon as she was inside snapped:

"So, what the heck do you want?".

The woman made her gaze wander before the brother and then the husband.

Inside himself he felt anxiety and fear, but knew he had to be reborn like a phoenix, was aware that what he was doing probably would change too many things.

With a dreadful slowness took off his hat and glasses, while her red hair down messy down the back, as her body seemed to be shivering.

He clenched his fists at his sides trying to be brave.

"Sonja and I'm still alive"

"No way" said the two in disbelief, almost as if they had seen a ghost.

That could not be the reality, that situation was to say the least unreal, and yet they could not help but feel like the stormy sea.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

Um, here we are again cruelly * grins Carmen*

Sonja is back, again!

Sonja will be really? And how they are connected the two girls?

I add that the part of Julia is purely wanted so fast, mostly because I wanted to stop in this sense of speed in his actions. (In addition to being something added to a second reading, I actually chapters ready until the thirteenth but I added another here and there)

So now I eclipsed in my world xD

We feel here in less than a week with "Russian roulette".


	10. Russian roulette

Sonja could not be, that was definitely a Elèna's tiny trap.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and together drew their weapons kept well hidden.

They peered with them eyes, waiting for a move of the girl.

The mess had to end, and did not care if anyone would come out alive from the house: Sonja had to be avenged.

Among them it seemed to have gone down a silence broken only by their heavy breathing.

* * *

Sonja was afraid of what was to come, praying mentally convince her loved ones.

She closed his eyes, felt his heart beat too fast, really feared for her life at that time, aware that her absence had caused suffering friends.

She whole life seemed scroll in front like a film, including the last painful year.

She tried to speak, but the words seemed morirle throat with every breath.

She began to be lacking air.

* * *

Boris and Yuri watched the red girl angrily.

At that time even the much desired freedom seemed to have lost any value.

They had fought for years for escaping from perseguitatori Sonja, and yet, in one way or another evil invading always bully their lives.

It seemed to be a struggle relentlessly, and this time they seemed to be the losers.

They had ripped all the good of life from breast with arrogance, had not been able to say goodbye to anyone.

Hope, James and Julia ... they had dedicated their thoughts.

* * *

The girl put her hand on his chest, hoping to still the beating of his heart, but that does not at all reassured.

For a whole year she had ceased to live, she had been away from everything but above all by herself.

She had known the hell colder, she had seen the demons of the past and the most pure darkness, and only after a long time Sonja had begun to see the light.

The girl had to ask for help and that she had understood only by Elèna, when Sonja was declared dead.

"Run away, Ivanova! I'll take care of everything," she whispered in a brief moment of lucidity.

She had to save the girl, especially because she had finally discovered the truth.

Sonja lowered his head and simultaneously raised the gun from which shortly after he left a shot, closing his eyes to stop the tears.

They had to understand.

They followed moments of dead silence, while the heavy noise cut through the still air filling the room.

He lowered the gun and she slowly dropped, then throw the gun at the two boys.

"You're crazy Elèna. You surrender so easily" asserted Yuri mocking, despite the unexpected gesture had amazed him deeply.

"Yuri, I've always said that you're an idiot. I told you years ago, remember? Even during the first dance last year in high school when I've pretty much forced to go with Boris. Indeed, perhaps that was one of the few right things you've ever done. "

She knew that this was a private discussion between the twins and he hoped to have made him understand that she was not lying.

Yuri shook his head visibly stupid and in his heart he was really hoping that the girl was not lying, but he did not trust yet. It was still too little to be able to say with certainty that she was really Sonja.

Boris glanced incredulously before Yuri and then Sonja, and the only thing I could say was:

"What the fuck ...".

He looked again at the Moscow, looking for the differences between the two: the woman in the room was slightly higher Elèna, and then the voice.

The same, the same voice, the same that had been missing for a year, the one that had accompanied his dreams.

He stared incredulously, dropping the gun on the floor.

Time seemed to stand still, their eyes were seeking, challenging too.

It was really Sonja.

She was back.

"So you came to dance just because you did imposed Ivanov".

She smiled mockingly, and putting a finger to her lips and she said:

"It's a secret".

Boris wanted to shout for joy but he was also angry with her.

She had left him alone for a year, she had to believe him to be dead leaving a fucking letter, he had hurt live that way.

He wanted answers, but also certainty.

Yuri, however, still doubted that girl, and she seemed to notice, partly because he still held the gun pointed at her.

She took a few steps and were close to the stairs moving a few steps.

"You move?" She exclaimed the Russian girl turned abruptly.

The two exchanged a knowing look, and in silence they reached the top floor of the house.

When they were in the old room of the Russian, she turned on the computer, and soon after said:

"You want proof, right?".

"Exactly" replied Yuri skeptical, although a slight flame of hope was springing up in his heart.

When they were in the old room of the Russian, she turned on the computer, and soon after said:

She smiled at his brother, motioning them to move as he was starting a video call on Skype.

After a moment appeared a blurred image, which only became clear after several seconds: Elèna.

"What the fuck" hissed the two boys in unison, exchanging a confused look, while Sonja was talking to the girl haired blacks and blue eyes.

"So, how's Elèna?" she asked in a tone protective, but her interlocutor did not answer, indeed, ducked his head while some tears moistened her eyes.

"Katherine, I do not understand anything! Yesterday a strange thing happened to me but I'm not going to talk about it," replied the young man pulling the conversation abruptly.

"Katherine?" Yuri asked frowning.

"It's a long story that unfortunately I can not explain. Just know that she is convinced to have me killed, when in fact saved me and that in a sense is related to me."

"Ivanova, you disappear for a fucking year and now pretend to leave without answers?" Boris snapped irritably.

She looked from her husband and then his brother with a worried look.

She did not even know what to say or do, and saying nothing surpassed the two friends, and then down the stairs quickly being followed by both boys.

They were afraid that she might disappear again and had no intention to allow it.

"Sonja" Yuri stopped abruptly jerking and making her turn, he said: "How are you?".

She managed to give voice to the only thought that troubled him, although that phrase seemed to him as useless as silly.

Sonja knew what to do or how to behave and the only thing she could do was look at the two boys with his usual icy gaze.

"I had to come back" she replied coolly, despite her bright eyes betray her.

She was trying to dominate all the emotions, imposing mentally to stay away from her loved ones.

She was sick inside.

All the emotions she was feeling resembled a knife that tore his soul reducing it to shreds.

A few seconds later the red slapped his sister, she stroked his cheek sore in disbelief, then turned a gaze full of anger to twin.

That gesture had shocked, All the emotions she was feeling resembled a knife that tore his soul reducing it to shreds.

A few seconds later the red slapped his sister, she stroked his cheek sore in disbelief, then turned a gaze full of anger to twin.

That gesture had shocked,

although at the time she understood the reason for that gesture that had bothered her

\- I have a brother stupid - she thought mentally.

They stared for a moment with a look full of unspoken words and secretly hidden in their hearts, and together they leaned toward each other hugging in a sweet embrace too often desired.

It was enough just a simple gesture so simple that their souls woke from that gloomy climate of the last year lived.

She began to cry on the shoulder of the red Russian, venting with tears the pain repressed.

She did not want to do but at the moment all its barriers that had arisen seemed to be sold in an instant.

He knew that from that moment on, nothing would be easy but it felt calm, knowing that I made the right decision.

Following the two parted reluctantly and Yuri left the apartment, leaving the couple alone.

Boris stared at his wife in anger, yet knowledgeable alive had brightened the mood to forgive her but first wanted answers - and also a little revenge '-.

Their eyes continued to seek and compete and silence fell between them seemed almost unreal, as if neither of them wanted to break that silence enchanted.

"So? What the hell have you done this year?" He asked the platinum with a harsh tone and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He would not give her any satisfaction, after she had broken his heart.

She shook her head, and soon replied as coldly: "It would take a year to tell everything."

"I have time," he asserted with a mocking voice as he moved a few steps toward his wife.

"I have none, however. I have to leave."

He promptly put his arm around her shoulders blocking, warning in whether different emotions.

He could not allow her to leave without any explanation.

He was experiencing an inner battle, undecided on what to do; in fact he wanted to kiss Sonja but also wanted to resist.

After all, she was gone, without being heard for a year and especially without confirming that she was not dead.

It was despicable.

Just then he flashed a question in the mind of Boris "Who is the person we buried? None of this makes sense."

Sonja shrugged, pretending not to know anything.

He knew he should still keep some secrets, even if he could not wait to reveal all he knew, knowing that if she did at that moment Elèna could die.

And she had no intention of allowing this.

"It all makes sense BoBo, you just dig" she uttered solemn "Now can I have a kiss?" Sonja continued gently embracing her husband intoxicated with her scent.

He said nothing and relishing that sweet contact gently placed his lips on those of his wife; contact was a deep, slow and passionate.

At that moment, time seemed to stand still, there were only them.

"In any case, you're a bitch," said the Russian suddenly biting the lower lip of the red chuckled.

"Children? How are they?" shortly after she feebly asked, hoping they can be reunited soon.

Boris looked at her with a look of ice, with a reminder that had been difficult for him to grow by only two children without her.

"And you're not going anywhere, you come home with me," he added in a tone that brooked no argument.

Leaned their heads, and Sonja, in a voice choked with emotion he said:

"Boris, you have to wait. I love you, but trust me, once is not leaving you. I'll come back, I swear."

"You're not alone, whatever happens you are not alone," he retorted the platinum whispering lips of his wife, looking confident, even though he was afraid to fail.

"I want answers," Boris added, in a voice that brooked no argument.

Immediately she pulled away, trying to dry quickly a tear escaped and moments later he reached the door, leaving the Russian helpless.

He would do anything for her, and looking at the girl out of that house with a sad look said "See you soon" Sonja said with a glance veiled by a deep sadness and being.

She could not allow her family would pay for past mistakes.

They looked for a moment, greeting with them eyes.

The most heartbreaking farewell that had never exchanged.

Their hearts were united again, and this time no one was going to give up, there were too many things to fight for.

Sonja really believed, and yet she could not trust even to herself, being aware of endangering his family.

But that time was not to be surrendered, he was no longer alone.

She had to get out of this nightmare.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

Here I am with the second part of the previous chapter, and that's why I preferred to divide everything: give space to the emotions.

Let's say that I liked it but it's not for me to judge.

_**The song is " Russian roulette" by Rihanna**_

The next chapter is much more soft and you will see a tragicomic scene between Yuri and Julia *Carmen grins again *, and a bit 'of Mariam and Ozuma (I love them).

Until next week with "What is left between us?"

_**Please read and reviewed**_


	11. what is left between us?

It had been several weeks by recent events and they had approached more and more the trial date that weighed on Yuri and Boris, but the two young men had no intention of surrendering and to their surprise they discovered that Alexander was to have them accused, making a mockery of the two Muscovites.

Yet the situation was not clear, also because whenever the two of them went to the hospital, Takao treated them coldly - not that what he cared to be honest - and this had aroused further suspicions.

Everything had become too complex and too obscure, almost as if he wanted the truth to remain well hidden beneath a dense web of wires kept well hidden by a heavy veil mysterious.

Sonja also had disappeared again, but at least called taking care not to leave traces.

Yet neither Boris nor Yuri could understand it, those attitudes were too different, she was different, and above all they did not understand why she seemed to have taken to heart Elèna's situation.

All had to say the least absurd and totally devoid of any logic, or at least was what apparently claimed.

The only certainty was that Sonja was hiding something sinister and a clear demonstration of their theories were the half-sentences, saying the girl as if she were living in those.

That situation will very confused, wanted answers or confirmations, everything would go well.

The happiness of that unexpected return had faded in no time, leaving their minds full of questions without answers.

That morning, however, all gloomy thoughts had to be removed, not just because Raul would come - finally out of the hospital - but also because Takao would be resigned, and Hilary seemed to be enhanced for that news.

Her boyfriend was finally free from that prison and though his physical form was not at its best, she was ready to take care of him with love.

Their relationship seemed to be reborn with a new force, but the singer had also noticed some changes in Japanese.

He was too cool and distant, almost as if he lived constantly in a dream world, and despite Hilary had sensed that something was wrong was determined not to surrender.

This time she was determined to fight for love, despite the troubled attitudes on her mind.

Julia, however, just could not be infected by happiness of her friends, she was too worried about her report that lately made her not at all quiet.

Maybe she was exaggerating, or was starting to get too many "trip" mental.

She wanted to know what had really happened that day at the police station but Yuri stubbornly refused to say anything.

She knew he was lying, Julia was almost afraid to ask, and every time she pretended to believe the lies of her boyfriend.

Yet she knew what it was like Yuri, who in those days had given very little attention, and despite the myriad efforts she made, he did not even deign to look merely smiles a miserable cold and barely mentioned.

Something was troubling her boyfriend, and that she had understood but nevertheless could not help but feel excluded.

She was tired of the situation, she also wanted to really find out who was behind the person who had passed off as Sonja.

Julia had tried several times to talk with poor results, but Yuri seemed to have closed in his own world and she was abruptly excluded.

She was again ousted and this irritated a lot.

How could he do so that after all that had passed?

How could he dismiss her like that without giving any one answer?

She was furious with him, but refrained from answering evil, except for some poisonous barbs that launched just could, aware of bother.

Since they were back in California had noticed that their relationship was different, in fact, Julia had begun to think that he had another and since she had read the name "Katherine" in the heading of tefonica boyfriend and had not suggested have a point.

Maybe he was cheating on her?

He still remembered the party at Mariam last year of high school, when there were still the "Barbie" and "Monkey", and precisely during that event had found Yuri struggling with a female student.

"Earth to Julia" exclaimed Queen waving a hand in front of the eyes of the Spanish doing giggling girlfriends.

Julia shook her head, determined to dismiss the thought that was tearing the soul.

She was split in half.

That morning, in fact, all the girls had decided to have breakfast together in the pool, and so they decided to take advantage of the absence of guys to spend some time together.

Julia watched the first slice of chocolate tart in her flat and then watched with a pained expression all her friends.

"Julia, what's happening?" asked Hilary worried and gently squeezing the hand of Spanish.

It was really strange to see that girl always vital in that state.

Julia had some deep dark circles, while her eyes were slightly bloodshot, also wore pajamas also in reverse.

Practically her unkempt appearance was a clear demonstration of his unease and Julia did not even notice his outward change.

"I'm just tired," the singer lied snorting loudly because there she had no plans to talk about her problems with her friends.

Not because she did not trust them, of course, rather Julia believed that confiding in them would spoil the relaxed atmosphere of the group.

"Yuri makes you to stay up late?" Crystal asked with a mischievous tone and a look cunning.

Julia glared at the blonde with the look and if only she could have insulted the more than willingly. A light flickered through the eyes and in the same tone of her friend claimed: "I could say the same about you and Hiwatari".

All the girls stared at Crystal with a look stunned, while the cheeks of nineteen seemed to have caught fire, and then hide her face under her blond hair.

She was totally embarrassed, Crystal had been discovered, but despite this she also felt lighter. She was free to be able to unravel the secret of her and also ask advice.

"What?" exclaimed all they in unison.

They seemed to be are shocked by the news but not judged at all.

"It is more attention the night" said Julia winking.

"Well, I think that the cover is blown. But basically that's okay, just that this secret just between us," Crystal replied in a voice barely audible and putting the index on the lips making them laugh all the girls.

Queen took a croissant absently, she looked completely lost in thought, and without realizing she took the word by giving voice to all her thoughts.

After all they'd been through could not consider those girls friends, she had grown up with them and was also improved and had no intention of leaving them to fend for themselves.

"If you have problems with your boyfriend you should talk to him, you can not live in uncertainty and especially you can not treat you like that, a little 'respect.

Especially for yourself, Julia.

Love also means trust and Yuri will have virtually excluded from her life.

And the same goes for you, Mariam.

You tell me everything, and you know very well what it feels like when someone you love is with other people, but in doing so you're sick, too.

Ozuma not he betrayed, indeed has come to you, and even if it took him nearly seven months has tried to do something-but you reject him because you're with Al, fooling even Al, incidentally.

You're in love with your ex but you're too proud to admit it.

All they make mistakes and we know it well, just think in high school and all the stupid things we did, without exception ".

Julia and Mariam exchanged looks uncertain, but had to admit that Queen was right.

That speech had struck deep, touching their hearts and sleeping overshadowed by negative feelings, but nevertheless both were afraid to face their inner demons.

Just then Mariam's phone began to ring, and immediately the girl read the message continually changing her expression.

\- Mariam, only now I can write to you and you know very well what I feel about you.

But before continuing our relationship I want you to understand how you feel about me, and it's not easy to tell you this.

I wait for you tonight at the restaurant "Mermeid".

I await response.

Kisses,

Al.

Mariam was again taken into foul just by the man who had been next in her dark moments.

She felt a horrible person to say the least for what she was doing to Al, but partly he knew that staying with him would have taken just about, and what she did not like at all.

Queen was right, she could not deny it.

Al and Mariam had met in college the year before.

He attended the fifth year and was about to graduate from law school, the blond, also, at that time he used to often visit the library: the favorite place by the singer.

For many months he had seen Mariam wander in that immense room, also because it was impossible not to notice one of the singers of the Blue Roses.

Fortunate, in that cold November afternoon, for the first time had to smile when young Russian error of librarian, both had been locked inside that room.

And only after some time had managed to ask her to speak again.

He was also a very shy boy and closed, but was not about to give up the friendship of his idol.

Before long Mariam had been left by her boyfriend, and the blond began to be near her, without asking anything in return, and even when she drove off he was always.

He could not leave her alone, because in a short time he had become accustomed to regard it as a simple girl, even managing to suppress his feelings.

Every day, or at least when he was in college, she appeared in front Mariam's room, and promptly Queen, the her roommate, she said to go away but he did not depart, even hours waiting outside the room, wanted see it at least once a day to make sure she was all right.

After all, she was the only person who showed friendship, accepting both the qualities that defects, and Al felt he had to reciprocate the affection given.

Fell in love with the singer, yet he could not confess his feelings, partly because he feared a refusal, and then they were also friends and he had no intention of giving up what little they had and above all did not want to involve her in her projects they were too dangerous for someone like her.

Again luck appeared to have kissed Al.

It had been four months and Mariam seemed finely forgot her ex, he hoped.

When the singer invited him to a party university he was happy to go with her, unaware of what would happen in the evening.

They were in front of the door of contentment of girl, but she had no intention to go back inside.

They talked for hours, and soon the sun rose, illuminating blond's eyes.

"How about you go get something ... together?" asked the blonde timidly , who was hoping for a positive answer of him friend.

She looked at him for a brief moment and rising on his toes gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Mariam had felt emotions to say the least weak, not at all comparable to her first kiss with Ozuma, although at each other was just a game and only long after their relationship had become serious.

"What do I have this kiss?" When he asked surprised, despite began to feel like a teenager first crush.

"I have to answer?" Mariam asked, kissing him again.

And so, hand in hand, crossed the great door of Yale together.

Julia shook her head again, and thereafter start biting her lower lip nervously.

She was thinking about what to do and especially what to say to her boyfriend, undecided whether to go upstairs or not, aware that wake Yuri could cost her dearly.

She took a breath and waving to her friends quickly ran downstairs, reaching in a few moments his room.

Julia stared at the white door in silence, although felt in her mind a heavy weight at deldi her stomach that made it difficult to rearrange her ideas.

She was there in front, alone, uncertain and restless as ever, was almost afraid to confess his doubts but he knew he had to.

"Fernández?" called Boris startling her.

"Huznestov, swear that one day choke! My name is Julia!" she retorted angrily.

She hated being called that way by his brother and though years had passed she just could not get used to the odious epithet.

"Details. Rather, does not come into your room?".

But as soon as the platinum had finished speaking he heard the words of Yuri, who seemed to be engaged in a discussion.

Julia waved to Boris to shut up, and holding him by the shirt began to listen, ready to intervene as soon as he heard anything that might alarm her.

Yuri was his and no one else.

"Yes, Katherine did not say anything yet to Julia ..." followed by moments of silence, and then the red spoke again, "I told you there are for you, then I'm going to be near you ... yes, you are also important but do not make me repeat myself again. It makes me sick to say these things and you're a bitch that you take advantage of it. "

Julia stood there, still and motionless behind the door. She felt sinking but she tried not to cry, although some salty drops escaped the same from her green eyes; she had no intention of going to appear fragile. Yuri had betrayed not only her but also was taking fun of her deceiving.

In a few moments Julia had lost the love of her life and her feelings were conflicting. If only he could have destroyed everything, but she was also determined not to lose that bit of dignity she had left.

She clenched his fists and driven impulsiveness entered her room screaming hysterically, and not just their irises she met her heart sank.

"You! Bad artichoke head! You're nothing but a slimy worm, nothing more! Who the fuck is this Katherine? I mean, you're a crazy person! Before you ask me to move, and then betray me."

He was furious to say the least and the anger he felt seemed to be uncontrollable and a clear demonstration of that sentiment were the tears moistened her face involuntarily, but nevertheless he tried to force himself invanamente.

"What did I do?" asked the Russian stunned and with a worried look, but she did not answer, indeed, snatched the phone out of the hands of Yuri and immediately began to rant against even the interlocutor, ready to destroy it verbally. Although that was not a satisfaction, more than anything else had seemed the only escape valve plausible.

"Katherine? My dear, little slut. Know you that Yuri has a girlfriend?".

The other girl started laughing, while Boris, who had been standing in the doorway, and Yuri, was still on the bed, they looked at each other amused, being aware that the other side of the phone there was Sonja, waiting impatiently for the Julia's reaction when he found out the truth.

"But what are you laughing, idiot," snapped the singer angry, especially because she was thinking that this girl was getting prank her and if he could he would even physically assaulted.

Not only she had stolen her boyfriend but is also allowed to mock? It was too much for her and certainly was not going to be humiliated further by the hen from peanuts.

"Hello my favorite bitch" hissed Sonja on the phone giggling amused.

Julia, hearing that voice in her family, winced, unable to utter a word, say it was shocked was an understatement to say the least.

She stood motionless and with the cell attached to the ear by gaze before Yuri and Boris then on but still could not speak.

On her heart seemed to jump, beating faster, while other memories came back to mind the playful, yet he could not believe that we can talk again with her sister.

"Sonja ..." she managed to mumble her stammering nervously with a subdued tone, while his face was painted a sweet smile full of hope reborn.

"Sonja" she repeated again with a louder voice and making merry laugh Russian, almost as if his mind had been hit by a flash.

"That's right ... God, I've missed you," she replied the red-haired girl with a broken voice of emotion.

"Oh my God ..." exclaimed Julia astonished and totally overwhelmed by emotions, peered again shortly after Yuri and Boris, who kept giggling fun. In the bright eyes of Julia she flashed a flash, but was angry with Yuri and the same was true for Boris.

After all they had hidden her the truth, although they were aware of the ties between the two girls.

Little matter the reasons that 'omission, and the same was true what he had tried until a few moments before, and so resumed yelling at his friends:

"Ivanov and Huznestov, you idiots! Get out of this room. Now! I want to talk alone with Sonja."

While Julia was saying that phrase picked up from the floor a shoe with a heel, on the other hand it was easy for her to recover any weapons in that room completely ransacked, and forcefully hurled towards Boris who managed to avoid slipping out quickly.

"Julia, calm down," asserted Yuri unstressed, unaware of the next reaction of the Spanish who took up arms again, and brandishing a slipper tried to threaten again the young Muscovite, when suddenly they heard the voice of Sonja ironic coming from the phone "I have always maintained my brother is an idiot, right Juls? ".

The Spanish laughed merrily, and in a moment of distraction girl, Yuri also fled from the room.

The garden seemed to be the perfect place for a small garden party in honor of Raul and Takao, yet neither the Queen nor Hilary seemed to be satisfied with the work done, or rather, were too troubled by the thought to get back their boyfriends with them so they could note the wonderful job they had done.

They had decorated the gazebo, where they had dinner that evening, with lots of balloons, and they also had a computer placed near the pool, where the games would take place.

In reality they had created had other purposes well hidden, that is trying to iron out heavy misunderstandings that characterized all those six weeks.

It was not at all easy to live with exes, quarrels between friends not disclosed, Russians depressed and friends in hospital, also a season that complicated picture we could safely add the presence of two children pestiferous - but adorabili- who regularly combined some disaster or fighting each other for the possession of a marker.

"Queen?" Hilary said with a worried tone and providing place on a deck chair by the pool.

"Hmm" said the other girl with an air absorbed.

He was thinking about Raul and what still felt guilty for leaving him alone in the hospital, he could not just to dismiss the thought from his mind, and although he claimed it did not matter Queen just could not believe those words.

"Do you think all this will end sooner or later?" Hilary asked, with a look of veiled sadness.

Sonja missed terribly, had been friends since the third year of high school, and along with Mao formed "the three magnificent".

They were always there, together, ready to sustain in every situation but life had been poor separating them after graduation.

Hilary had suffered when Sonja had told her that the university had changed his mind, but in the end he understood, the Russian was pregnant with James, and Hilary had promised her that would always be next.

It was her best friend plus.

"You're my psychologist and I avenge me of Hiwatari *" Sonja had many years earlier.

But the situation was totally changed this and Hilary knew that.

"Honestly I have no idea but I have intentions of giving up.

Too many people dear to us are suffering damage and I can only think that I should not give up, partly because to do so would give a resounding fuck everything that I built with my own strength.

Just not worth it.

Sonja and I had no ties, but more than anything I feel guilty for the Ming Ming's death.

I knew what could happen to her and I have not protected, I left her alone in the damn room.

I left her to die ignoring all those that was going on without checking.

And although sometimes not stand now without her feel a hole inside, I feel guilty. "

As soon as he finished that speech Queen wept, shedding bitter tears that had held until then.

As soon as he finished that speech Queen wept, shedding bitter tears that had held until then.

For weeks he had tried to be strong, but not take it anymore.

Suddenly two hands on the shoulders of Queen poggiarono startling her.

It was a sweet touch and safe to her family and instinctively smiled.

"It's not your fault Queen, you know" Raul was talking.

Immediately the raven jumped up and look at the eyes of the Spaniard seemed to give her a little relief and Raul, a few moments later, he kissed her joining their lips in a sweet and harmonious dance.

"Are you OK?" asked the little Fernández's voice with a caring and concerned.

It was strange for him to see that girl cry, but know to finally be with her could only make it happier.

Just he loved her.

You took a piece of my heart

That I never thought this could fall apart

You said you fell in love

And this was Opinions more than I had ever been afraid of

Another Life

Another happy ending cuts like knife

Another place, another time

Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

As soon as he finished that speech Queen wept, shedding bitter tears that had held until then.

For weeks he had tried to be strong, but not take it anymore.

Suddenly two hands on the shoulders of Queen poggiarono startling her.

It was a sweet touch and safe to her family and instinctively smiled.

"It's not your fault Queen, you know," Raul was talking.

Immediately the raven jumped up and look at the eyes of the Spaniard seemed to give her a little relief and Raul, a few moments later, he kissed her joining their lips in a sweet and harmonious dance.

"Are you OK?" He asked the little voice Fernández with a caring and concerned.

It was strange for him to see that girl cry, but know to finally be with her could only make it happier.

Just he loved her.

* * *

Mariam was in the car, stop in front of the driveway Tachibana's villa, undecided about what he should do.

She was confused, yet Mariam could not help but also feel free from his relationship just ended.

She loved to Al but what she felt for the blond was totally away from love.

She had fought a whole year against her Tessa, trying to jump into a new relationship, but nevertheless could not forget Ozuma, and she had really tried.

Yet she was afraid.

Mariam had fear to rely again on the boy and stay again wound.

He, who he had torn a piece of heart.

He, who had introduced her to heaven and then bring it down in a single moment.

The man who had murdered crudelmentemente with a gesture.

The girl is the mirror for a brief moment not recognizing, and yet it was the same girl as ever, just a bit 'sadder but more aware of her feelings.

She had to give a new chance to the boy, and above all had to stop making fun of his own feelings, because in that way only she was sick.

* * *

The girl got out and moments later came into the house nestled in the shadows and only a faint light coming from a room adjacent to the entrance, lit up the room.

Mariam, moved by curiosity, he walked towards the light and was surprised when he found the very person that was tormenting thoughts and as soon as their eyes meet that could not help but smile.

Time seemed to stand still as charming as their eyes spoke, confessing that their voices refused to say.

Ozuma was afraid to interrupt that enchantment, being aware - thanks to Crystal - that Mariam had gone out with Al and probably think that she was still engaged to the blond Muscovite irritated him.

Yet he could not help but hope.

"Hey" muttered feebly singer.

She did not even know what to say or do, and the only certainty was that he wanted to stay in that room with him. Nothing mattered.

"You've just come back?" Ozuma churches striving to remain quiet with great difficulty.

"Yes, and I notice that you are still awake," she replied with apparent calm though actually hoped to find.

"Care to join me? I was watching a movie that you might like" the Chinese proposed a hint of a smile as his eyes seemed to beg her to stay.

A few seconds passed and the singer involuntarily sat next to his friend, the only thing I thought right then.

* * *

They were both still on the couch, but neither seemed to be interested in the film, yet not looking either, except for a few fleeting glances.

They stood there, still with his fingers intertwined and everything seemed to have lost importance. It was not just them.

"Do not look at me," Mariam whispered giggling to hide the embarrassment he was feeling.

"I could say the same," said Ozuma, and shortly after, changing position so that you can wade, he added, "With Al?".

He was really hoping for her to say that it was over but tried to dismiss those negative thoughts with all his heart.

She took a deep breath and with a serene look, taking the same position of the boy, she said:

"It's over".

"Are you OK?".

But he could not say more because he found Mariam's lips attached to his.

It was a simple kiss but overwhelming and mostly full of emotions repressed for too long that they involved even more, but it was still full of doubts that only time could dissolve.

Slowly that contact became something more profound and passionate, in fact, a few minutes later, still kissing on the scale found themselves in the room of Mariam.

The timid caresses slowly became something more and their kisses, although they were still sweet, became more and more fiery.

They stared for a moment, unsure of what to do and searching with his eyes, almost as if their life depends on that.

"Are you sure? Of wanting to be with me, I mean."

Ozuma's voice trembled with emotion when she kissed him again and he realized what he meant.

"Do not talk nonsense," retorted Mariam smile on the lips of the boy, "I need you," she added a few moments later with a bright look.

It was hard to admit the truth, but she felt comfortable with him, almost as if all the evil was gone in an instant.

And so, again together, they passed that wonderful night together, leaving all the doubts that had plagued them for too long.

Their souls were no longer divided.

Ozuma and Mariam were no longer alone with themselves and with their doubts, they were ready to love again.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

I will not say anything about this chapter if "How can I love Ozuma and Mariam?".

I just hope I have not written sentences devoid of emotion.

I do not know, when it comes to their going into crisis but I must also admit that this chapter has given me a lot of difficulties.

I knew exactly what I wanted to happen but I could not set the chapter, is absurd.

I admit that there had to be more couples but I preferred to cut scenes to be lighter, but others will return in the next chapter.

We talk to you soon with "In the spider's web) and you will notice that it will not be as soft and will meet again in Elèna action.

_Ana, this chapter is for you_


	12. In the spider's web

Feeble sunlight penetrated through the thin windows of the Mariam's room, and although there were only six thirty in the morning Ozuma was already awake.

Yet, despite the boy was in a state of half-sleep, his mind was already formulating different thoughts that bother him intimately: were going on too many things in too little time, which was absurd.

What worried thoughts of the young man was the beginning of the trial of his friends, who were accused by a person unknown. Probably Elèna, but was not sure that theory and more days passed and more beginning to think that the girl was simply a puppet moved from top guy, or at least that was what he believed.

It was unthinkable to think that Yuri and Boris had been charged with attempted murder when the same Takao had designated the two young men as guilty of that crime.

Something was moving in the shadows and they were nothing but insects unconsciously fallen into spider's trap.

He was afraid that fateful day would totally upset their lives and they could not help but play the crazy game, without any protection, almost as if they were walking on the barter of a cliff blindfolded.

Almost as if the threads of their lives they were moved by someone, be a totally insane, who had appropriated their lives, depriving them of the joy of carefree moments.

Yet in this mad project they had come of their own free will, as soon as they had set foot in their native city, apparently so similar to his adolescent memories but at the same time different.

Grayer, gloomier and more especially alone.

Everything was so different, almost like their lives were shrouded in thick veil of Maya - as Schopenhauer would say * - and they had not given to know the truth.

And as all of you approach the truth seemed too far away.

The joys of the past seemed to be a thing of the past faded still too close but apparently so far.

And in all this big fuss was her Mariam, who was sleeping peacefully in his accent.

Her long hair blacks were scattered untidily on the pillow, while wisps around her face that gave her an almost ethereal beauty.

In the past he had never noticed how much that picture diverged from the usual grim expressions of girl, was so different but also beautiful.

It was strange to again share the bed with her, but was afraid to be removed again from her life, after all he knew, his Mariam.

The perfect embodiment of contraditions, so she claimed Ozuma.

He was aware that that night so sweet and perfect could easily become an error, partly because he did not know what he would do the singer and especially how he would react.

That night, after making love, they had not spoken in fact, they had just watched, mirroring each other's eyes confiding look all that they could not speak with the voice, until the girl had asleep.

Thousand doubts assailed the mind of Ozuma and only a phrase echoed in his mind, "I need you".

A phrase so simple but so eclectic that could hide other meanings.

And if that phrase had been spoken only in the heat of the moment? And if he had repented her ?.

He began to play with a lock of hair being careful not to wake her up when she heard the cold voice of Mariam "I hate to be watched while I sleep."

"Sour" retorted Ozuma ironic while the young shifted position back to him.

"Ozuma, people are asleep at this hour" asserted Mariam in a voice thick with sleep and a hint of a smile, being sure not to be seen by the Chinese.

She liked being in that situation, and was not sorry for what had happened that night, but nevertheless he was afraid to expose themselves again.

It was up to him to make the next move.

"Well, then stay with you" added the boy gently placing his lips on the neck of girl and wrapping a side with one arm.

"I don't think I asked to stay," she asserted acidly, despite that situation very amused.

"But you have not even said I have to leave," he retorted with a mocking tone, aware of having caught out "Look I'm leaving," he added a moment later with a tone seemingly cold and aloof.

Taken impulsiveness Mariam turned around, and looking into his eyes Ozuma said:

"You don't leave me."

She did not even know if that was the right choice for her, but could only be serene in that little corner of peace with the only person she ever loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boris had woken up, or rather did not really slept.

He remained there, still and motionless in bed, to watch his two children who were sleeping with him.

His thoughts at that time were only for them.

Two innocent souls that were in danger of being left without a family, and since he had been charged with attempted murder and there was no sign of Sonja probably those two children would spend tremendous moments.

He did not fear the verdict of the trial, but nevertheless could not stay calm.

Everything was too confusing and complicated.

Also he had the certainty that Sonja was hiding something and he was beginning to doubt her.

Why the Red had claimed to be grateful to Elèna?

Who had accused them if the same Takao, although in the last few days was somewhat strange, he argued that both Boris Yuri that were totally unrelated to the facts?

What had really happened to his wife?

Because in that letter had asserted that their family was in danger?

And above all: who was in the coffin?

Those were the questions that troubled tortured thoughts of Boris, and none of those questions was a comprehensive answer.

Knowing that his Sonja was still alive made him happy, and despite not share his choice not believed to be able to compel to return before solving the problems that gripped.

Sonja was not alone but because he insisted on not telling the truth?

Whenever he felt that the phone had noticed that the red was always cold and unfriendly and it hurt him, but when he looked into her eyes had noticed his eyes terrified.

She missed terribly the relationship they had and Boris did not know what to do to help her.

And then there was the damn process, aware that now lacked a few hours at the beginning of this torture.

He got out of bed and after giving a quick look at the children went out on the balcony, hoping the fresh air would help him clear his ideas.

That morning the sky was leaden to say the least, almost as if to indicate a bad omen, while the roar of some thunder, seemed to get closer and closer, echoed powerfully in the air.

He breathed deeply, thinking that perhaps those could be his last hours of freedom, because even knowing Elèna was aware that that day could happen when a figure hidden behind a wall caught her eye.

"Who are you?" asked the platinum moving toward the shadow circumspect.

"I'm" said Sonja with a flat tone as he walked out of his hiding place.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and both had a nervous, aware that lies and leaks of red were ruining their relationship.

Neither knew what to say, there were too many loose ends.

"What are you doing here?" Boris snapped coldly.

She kept staring at him with a look glacial, forcing again to suppress emotions.

He had important news and was not going to not help her husband, but it was all too hard to explain.

"Actually, I came to talk" asserted the young Russian frowning.

Sonja took a few steps toward Boris, weaving his gaze with that of her husband.

"Speak," urged the platinum coldly and tired of those games.

Sonja took a deep breath and looked away outlets word.

"So, I know who you accused: Elèna. But she is just a victim of Alexander, Boris, she needs help."

As soon as the girl had uttered the name of Alexander her voice trembled.

She knew all too well what he could do that crazy, and this did not only apply to that last year, also her childhood.

Alexander was insane and she knew all too well, he wanted family Ivanov died for a reason.

It was an evil succubus and he had shown as a child.

Boris opened his mouth but Sonja silenced him again recovering to speak.

"Do not ask questions to which I can not nor want to answer

However the crowds managed to tamper with the operating systems of the police and going to accuse you also of my alleged murder.

"But you're alive," replied Boris unstressed and hiding all the emotions he was feeling.

It was hard to believe the words of his wife, but he knew of several trust.

"It is a plan to get me out of the closet, he knows that Elèna I killed her I saw her, but unfortunately she believes it is the opposite.

"You can not understand what happened that night, I could not allow her to do harm. Elèna is too fragile ... ".

"I want the truth. What did you bond with Elèna?" snapped Boris resting his hands on the shoulders of his wife.

Sonja bit her tongue, undecided about what he should say and aware of the fact that he could not confess everything.

"I have no link, simply protected me. Or rather, he has forgotten who they are. In fact, it reminds me, named Katherine, and for now it's okay."

That was a big lie and she knew it.

There were still too many mysteries to solve and above all had to find a solution to save Elèna.

She was willing to do anything to make her remember who he really was and when it would be time Sonja would have revealed the truth.

"It's okay, I demand the truth or at least part! Elèna approached me and hurt Takao! And you continue to defend it. This does not make any sense. You say that you have protected, but how? And then continue to argue that there is a link between you, which one? ".

"Actually this link interesting Yuri but at the moment it does not matter 'he said Sonja sighing while the images of the past began to torment her mind.

* * *

_\- The cold of the cold Russian night seemed to penetrate into the body of Sonja, everything was nothing short of appalling._

_Alexander was in front of her and despite the distance between them seemed that he looked the same._

_That corridor was lit by dim light of candles and the pungent smell of mold disgusted Sonja._

_She hated Alexander, and the same sentiment had grown stronger during those years. After all he could never forget what he had done as a child, he could never do it._

_The blood that stained the face of Yuri and the floor, the same as she had on him. the macabre smile of blond kid who looked pleased with his work with wild eyes._

_And then there was Elèna, small girl of just four years, screaming desperately in search of parents, unable to do anything._

_It was useless to run away in California, away from it all, he had found them after escaping from somewhere._

_By now he had lost everything, but he was not going to give up, not worth it, there was too much at stake._

_She did not mind being alone, she would have found a solution at all costs._

_Alexander opened a door, leading Sonja in a dimly lit room, but she was able to identify several test tubes._

_The smell was felt in those rooms was nauseating and chemical and what made her head spin._

_"I think it's time to know a person" hissed the Russian raising a white cloth gently revealed that shortly after a female body._

_Sonja winced in disbelief, all I was seeing was absurd to say the least._

_"Ivanov's sister have always been my favorite, you know, right?" asserted Alexander uttering that phrase with a slow chilling and frightening and then inject a liquid into the body of greenish red._

_Suddenly everything became gray, the images began to swirl in his mind, while the silhouettes became more indefinite, until he fell to the ground in a deep sleep._

_Everything became dark and dark_

* * *

Unaware that in its wake would forget everything, even his real name. -

"Sonja?" called Boris, raising the girl from that was confused.

She fixed him with a look uncertain, undecided about what to do.

"I want to know what connection you have three Ivanov" asserted the platinum in a tone that brooked no argument.

He was tired of those sentences in half, too disconnected parts and that appeared devoid of any logical sense.

"Boris, if I tell you swear you'll keep this secret for you and especially do not tell anyone," said the young man crossed the look with that of her husband.

She knew he could trust him.

"Sonja, stop getting around" the Russian snapped back angrily.

"Promise," she repeated again the young hard and sporting a look that concealed a strong fear displacing totally Russian.

Boris just could not understand the reasons and reluctantly said:

"I promise to keep it a secret if you will give me a valid reason".

Sonja winced, then hugging her husband and resting his head on the chest of the boy mumbled some incomprehensible sentences, as her eyes became more polished.

"Boris, she's my sister. Elèna is my younger sister and me until he knows nothing is safe, more or less.

But I want save .So perfectly what is going on but for now I have said enough, I just know I have to find a way. "

Boris was totally incapable of mumbling word.

She never would have thought to hear that speech, or to discover that reality and was willing to do anything to help his wife, a little 'less to help the girl

"We will find a solution," asserted Boris firmly, mostly trying to convince himself.

She understood that there was something big under all that flat, but even he knew where to start looking.

"The process ..." whispered the Russian with a voice reluctant, as fear began to creep powerfully in his members as a tiny emotion.

"If something goes wrong is quiet, I have everything under control. You have to trust me."

"I do not know how many times you said this sentence Sonja, but I trust you," said the young Muscovite slightly putting his lips on the red.

He was happy to have her there with her, yet he could not help but feel anxious.

Being able to hug was the best thing that ever could have desired, partly because he had never stopped loving her.

Perhaps because he was the only person who had made it clear what it meant to love and how he had suffered nothing could be on par with that feeling he felt for her.

She had to regain control of his life at all costs, he was to get rid of the spider's web that was putting too many limits on his freedom.

* * *

All the boys were gathered in a large room of the court, waiting impatiently to be called by someone.

The layout of the room was to say the least anonymous.

The simple gray plaster decorated the walls and the floor the floor was made of simple white marble, even the windows were anonymous and on them was not even hung a curtain over the windows and you could see clearly a few bars that gave a heavy feeling imprisonment.

Julia clasped her fingers with Yuri.

He was confident the verdict, but his sixth sense told her to be careful.

"You'll be fine, you'll see" whispered the brown Russian's ear, who squeezed more grip.

Too many questions were harassing him and try as he might no question had a logical answer.

And then there was the damn charges of attempted murder and whenever you looked at his feet could not help but look hateful anklet and if he could he would have torn forcefully.

But he could not do that, unfortunately.

Try as he might he could not be strong, feeling oppressed by the stifling situation.

Moments later, some men divided the group, asking the children to separate the defendants, they would have reached the other room a few moments later.

But before leaving Julia screamed:

"Yuri, it'll be fine."

Only to be removed abruptly from a guard as he slowly approached Elèna.

"I really hope so Julia" he said mentally.

The moment of truth was coming.

Yuri, as she saw the raven started and as soon as the two were side by side exchanged a look askance, ready to make war in that courtroom.

"This is the beginning of the end" she whispered Elèna grim Moscow's ear

* * *

**_Space author:_**

I'm back with this chapter , for now nothing has happened to it but we'll see you soon with _" an unexpected betrayal "_ Thank you for reading this chapter If you want to leave a review I would be really happy


	13. An unexpected betrayal

The courtroom was packed with people but at least they had been denied access to journalists, mostly interested in the case because of the relationship between Yuri and Julia.

The layout of the room was very different from the previous one, to the left of the two defendants, slightly toward the wall, the chairs were predestined to the jury, while the other side there were huge windows with bars, opposite the front door, Instead, there was a large structure made from wood on which sat the judges.

Those moments seemed endless, without considering the fact that almost no one believed the innocence of the two Muscovites who too often were observed with eyes inquisitors and this aroused in their huge concerns. They knew that they would never come out of there as free men.

All the guys, in turn, were called to testify ready to declare the same thing, almost as if they have learned that speech that was repeated like a litany.

Rather than people that room seemed to be filled with heartfelt words of friends, true and repetitive speeches and sometimes monotonous, when suddenly something changed.

In fact, half hidden by a door, a man came looking aristocrat who had with him a dossier handed to the judge with an expression regretted, as he entered the classroom and then came out.

The magistrate looked with a critical look at the papers, uncertain what to do and after a few minutes of silence, he said:

"The process continues but due to recent events I establish a break of an hour. After that, the trial will resume."

Yuri and Boris exchanged looks uncertain and platinum hissed through clenched teeth:

"Your sister was right."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuri with a barely audible voice without getting up from his seat.

"The dossier, told me that probably somebody will try to accuse us of his murder" replied Boris indicating with his eyes the court that he walked away with a flat tone.

He hoped that Sonja had a really good plan also began to fear because really worth.

Everything was nothing short of absurd.

"And that's why the Petrova is here" concluded Yuri with a dry tone, getting up from his seat haughtily.

Boris stared at his brother with a confused, unsure of what he should do.

He had promised his wife that he would keep the secret and had no intention of betraying it, even if he thought unfair to exclude Yuri, he had to know. Basically Elèna was his sister, unfortunately.

In part, however, he knew that his friend was to be informed of that bond, but he also knew that the job was not for him.

"If you only knew the truth" thought the platinum following his friend out of the room.

The boys were all gathered together to form a small circle, totally immersed in their discussion which covered the process temporarily suspended.

"It is absurd, totally ridiculous" snapped suddenly Julia with an irritated tone.

After all they were doing the judges seemed not fully believe in their words honest and sincere.

That the situation was tortured both physically and mentally, she was afraid of losing Yuri that way but had no intention of surrendering.

Whatever would happen was ready and above had no intention of abandoning her friends, she was a warrior willing to win that war.

"Together we will succeed" asserted Hilary with a confident voice shaking hands with the Spanish who gave her a sweet smile.

"I wonder what makes that crazy Elèna is here, her presence is absurd," added Queen a few moments later with a angrily and worried, also because she knew that the presence of the Russian girl one was definitely a bad omen.

As soon as the girl haired blacks concluded the phrase appeared Elèna.

* * *

The young twenties looked around the group with an air of superiority, turning a grim look at Takao, who immediately changed his expression, and walked away without saying a word.

She had been given a definite plan, and yet her conscience prevented her from following orders.

The thought was tormenting in and how much she cared for Alexander's approval couldn't help but blame that plan sadistic and cruel.

Sometimes she is beginning to think that her brother enjoyed in hurting people. In fact, she is beginning to consider that blond angelic-looking emblem of evil.

Two sides of the same coin, and only few people were able to see the human side of the blond, including the same Elèna.

She had seen him cry for unrequited love, and it was horrible to see him in that state.

He had not revealed the name of the girl, but in the end she didn't blame those who had refused her brother that it would alienate Elèna, if only she could.

But she could not run away from that fact, had not the strength to do it, also did not have nobody to help her. She was alone.

Elèna was alone and powerless to fight.

She was losing herself, she was sure, and it hurt.

Her cell phone began to vibrate and as soon as she read the name had an impulse to not answer, especially because she knew what he wanted Alexander.

She hated him.

He left a second call, and only after several rings finally ran her finger on the display.

"You have to respond immediately when called" asserted Alexander with a chilling tone.

Elèna not respond for several seconds, mulling over the answer to be given to prove convincing.

"I was looking for a place to talk without being spied on. I do not think you'd like to know that someone becomes aware of your plans."

Alexander gave a faint smile, conscious of having learned a good piece of his team, not as good as Sonja but still useful.

He was sorry to have lost Yuri's twin, still couldn't understand how he managed to escape, losing Katherine.

He had put in the bag with a stupid mistaken identity. In fact, until a few days before he was still convinced that Sonja was to lie under the earth, and yet he had seen with his own eyes.

He had found a way To dump her in the open and when finally he would be shown would kill her.

She knew too much and was a looming danger.

"The plan is going well, right?" asked Moscow suspiciously.

He could not afford mistakes.

Elèna was hesitant and was not at all motivated to do the job as painful, and with a trembling voice took word:

"Why? Why do you want to own the child? He's so small."

"Elèna, it is not the child or what is right or wrong, that family has to suffer all that made us go" and so saying Alexander closed the call.

The young Muscovite could never forget what had passed during his adolescence stolen.

He was staring at a glass, admiring her reflection cold and ruthless reflected on it.

He could never forget, never.

It had been locked in a filthy madhouse, beaten until he fainted or lose his life.

Happiness was a thing of the past, the same who had met with the Russian family, the Ivanov, who a few years later had cruelly abandoned without mercy.

And whose fault was it if not for Yuri?

That red was the cause of his illness, and was the only one to blame for what had happened and the actions that had task the young Alexander the age of ten.

"He always crazy."

Those words uttered by Sonja many years ago, a few hours after that story, continued to torment him relentlessly.

Why all preferred Yuri rather than him?

But just revenge on him was too little, Alexander wanted more.

He wanted the death of all the family, the total destruction.

And when he made that gesture would the blond started to live and his life would make sense, he was sure.

He was going to wish for death to all members of Ivanov and didn't want to stop for any reason.

Elèna remained stagnant in any point of the garden, still stunned by the words of Alexander.

Her mind was full of questions but none of them had an answer.

Several times he had felt the need to defend Yuri, and what he could not explain it, partly because Alexander had told her that the family had destroyed the Russian Petrov, as well as of Elèna's family.

Yet the young man could not help but meet the wishes of his brother, moving like a puppet, even if he was slowly starting to no longer want the life that did not belong.

Everything was too artificial and confusing.

* * *

"What are you doing here Elèna?" said Yuri with a sharply behind the girl who jumped scared.

The Russian turned slowly, trying to look impassive and in a voice devoid of emotion she said:

"I think this does not concern you."

But as soon as their eyes met, in the minds of the young Russian crept again the guilt for the task to which he had to fulfill.

"I think you're wrong. You and your partner are accusing me and Boris with attempted murder when the perpetrators just you" asserted Yuri in a tone full of hate.

"I carry only orders" retorted Elena calmly.

"You're just a puppet in practice" asserted the Russian Red with a haughty tone, partly because he knew he had hit the pride of his rival.

In fact, the Russian shook vigorously fists being hurt by the bitter truth that was repeated every day mentally but to hear her say he had outraged.

With a lightning shot she grabbed an arm of Yuri, twisting it vigorously until it screaming in pain.

No longer have those blue eyes on her face was a huge relief and it seemed to load enormously, ready to make him still hurt if he again dared to utter a word.

"Do not you dare repeat that word," said Elèna down slowly every word while Yuri slowly touched the ground "You know nothing about me" she continued shortly after the raven clutching her arm most of the young Muscovite.

Yuri tried to force himself and relying on his knees broke free of the grip, being able to turn the tables.

"Bad move, Ivanov" asserted the young smiling maliciously and then begin to shout with all the breath he had, some soon to be added unto the police.

"Shit" whispered the boy escaping into the building.

She had no intention of being caught red-handed for more with a pending case that weighed on her shoulders.

* * *

It was past the hour and the process had begun regularly Elèna but there was no trace.

"There is now an important dossier containing information on the case Ivanov Sonja.

According to this information Mr. Huznestov and Mr. Ivanov will be investigated for this new indictment, " said the judge coldly and then continue to read the charges and laws violated.

"These are stories" snapped Boris with an incredulous tone, rising abruptly from his chair, and then slamming his hands on the table with force.

"Calm down Mr. Huznestov" rebuked the defense attorney tugging his client, who gave him a murderous look.

Boris stood in silence, she lost in thought.

Sonja had region and he didn't even know what he had come up with his wife to save them from that situation, but whatever it was he trusted her blindly.

Everything would be fine, he was sure, although he hoped that she would not really exposed.

After about half an hour even Takao went to testify.

The look of the Moor was totally empty and devoid of any emotion, even if it looks that spoke to Yuri were different.

In the eyes of the Japanese he was read hatred for the red Russian, almost as if to strike him with his eyes.

Hilary stared at Takao, who was taking an oath, with a concerned look.

In those days she had noticed the strange behavior of her boyfriend, and especially didn't understand why the poisonous phrases that too often turned to Yuri.

She had promised that he would tell the truth but that Takao had not calmed the mood of the singer, on the contrary, however, had raised her concerns further.

Shortly after, in fact, Takao's words came sharp and had been a real blow for Hilary.

"It was night and it was raining. Yuri and Boris have attracted me to a dead end and Boris pulled the gun and then pass it to Yuri.

He told me - of your last prayers -.

And he fired.

He stared at me with a look terrifying and I was afraid, totally unable to speak. "

The boys remained silent, totally incapable of uttering a word, exchanging looks frightened and shocked.

"Don't lie" snapped Yuri coldly.

Takao looked at the red Russian expressionless, while a strange feeling it was a hold of him.

His head began to ache, and a "beep" acute filled his head.

Quickly got up, then fall on the cold marble floor continuing to keep his head in his hands.

"Takao" cried Hilary frightened and jumping to his feet, ready to reach the boy.

"Shut up!" He yelled the dark coldly, totally unable to distinguish reality from dreams.

Moments later there was a loud roar, while the windows falling noisily crashing on the ground.

"The Sonja's plan " Boris whispered a hint of a smile.

He had been right to trust her.

"Come on, come with me" yelled a man from the hidden face but the familiar voice.

It was George, Mariam's father.

* * *

Several indicators of their agency were struggling against some policemen, diverting their attention from the fleeing boys, totally unaware of what would happen after that time to say the least absurd, they exchanged a furtive glance and running at breakneck speed left the court, reaching a small buses that soon would lead them out of the city.

Was over the time to think, it was time to act.

* * *

_**Space author:**_

Writing this chapter has been a business and hope it is not too short or boring.

I thank those who always leaves me an opinion, who has followed the history of the law and those who just, I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction even if I start to have doubts ... I'm just like, are very insecure about my work that I love it same ù.ù

We feel in five days with: "He is not who you think He is."

To the next chapter on Sunday


	14. He isn't who do you think he is

The images of the figures of the buildings followed one another at a speed absurd, making it nearly impossible to observe the contours.

Everything seemed too blurry in the mad rush at high speed and fortunately had sown the police cars.

Yet the boys could not help but feel a nasty feeling that oppressed their hearts, what had happened was absurd to say the least.

No one expected the betrayal absurd Takao, and Hilary could not help but alienate those gloomy thoughts that hovered in his mind.

Julia and Mariam were with her, sitting on the last seat of the bus trying to make her smile. The Japanese tried to mention faint smiles, trying to laugh at jokes in Spanish.

Hilary felt terribly guilty for what had happened, in fact, kept wondering how he had not noticed the change of Takao.

Or rather, it was a reality that had tried to refuse, because she had noticed those attitudes.

Instinctively she clutched between the fingers shaped pendant drop Takao had given her years before, that he had given her during the shooting but Cancun for his nineteenth birthday, hoping to find a bit 'of relief.

"He'll be back normal, said Mariam drying a tear-faced friend.

It hurt her to see her friend in that state and she did not even know how to deal with that situation.

The only certainty I had was that anything would have happened had to be near her, exactly as Hilary had supported it in the past.

"Yes, we will find a solution" added shortly after Julia clutching the other hand the Japanese.

Hilary looked at her friends with a vacant look, and then embrace the two girls with a momentum, muttering a feeble "Thank you."

It was a matter of seconds and the bus braked sharply, bouncing back all passengers.

"What the hell is going on?" Queen snapped trying to get up and rubbing her head aching from the blow.

But as soon as she reached the driver's seat on her face she was painted an expression full of terror.

In front of their means of transport were Alexander, who was still wearing the mask, and Takao Elèna but they were not alone: they had the innocent hostages.

* * *

"Queen?" called Raul.

The girl turned quickly and with a grim expression said:

"They have kidnapped Hope and James."

Julia tried gaze of Yuri and Boris, who had a scared and seconds later they rushed out of the car, followed by the other boys.

As soon as they met the enemy looks strong tremors of terror crossed their backs, making them tremble.

To say that the atmosphere was electric would be an understatement, there were sparks.

Hilary tried gaze Takao, but the boy looked at all his expression grim as a sadistic smile was painted on her face.

"Takao, back to you," exclaimed the girl burst into tears.

She could not believe that the person who had in front of her was her boyfriend who had kidnapped the soul a few years earlier. It was all absurd to say the least

For her hard to accept that painful reality and, that image too different Japanese.

The heart of her seemed to lose more and more beaten, painfully breaking into a thousand pieces.

The Moor looked at her with indifference and said sarcastically:

"You worry about me? That tender".

Those words came sharp, further injuring the young singer, still too shocked to understand what was really going on.

"He is not our Takao" hissed Kei ear of brown as he turned his gaze to his daughter, then turned your attention to blonde:

"Leave them. They're just innocent children."

He articulated a slow chilling words, ready to act at any time in order to save his daughter.

"The things you ask politely but children are my bargaining chip" asserted Alexander with a cruel grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Boris snapped dangerously approaching a few steps, but Elèna quickly pulled the gun firing a shot near the foot of Russian, causing a deafening sound.

"Stand still," said the girl clutching better grip on Jacopo "If someone gets hurt, very hurt," the girl continued with a threatening tone, as he pointed to the child.

Boris stood at that point, clenching his fists in anger.

Hear the cries of the little spooked tore the soul.

He knew he should be bound by the terms if he wanted to avoid the worst, yet he could not help but feel helpless, as well as responsible for that situation.

"The case for brats" insisted the blond coolly, that shortly after added, "You have an hour to think about it."

But as soon as he finished speaking, there was the sound of an engine followed by a loud screech, raising a lot of dust, which forced the two groups to come closer.

Shortly after the car appeared a red head, to Sonja.

The girl immediately jumped against the blond, she hit a strong punch that knocked him to the ground, and then continued to hit him with all the strength he had hissed "Do not you dare touch my children ever again."

The boys stared at the scene astonished, totally incapable of mumbling word.

They were incredulous to say the least and only Elèna broke the deathly silence.

"Katherine?" said Elèna stunned.

* * *

The girl was afraid for the life of his friend with whom he had made a pact a few months before: the red was not to expose themselves.

The raven looked up and a hint of a smile said:

"Hello, Elena".

Alexander, taking advantage of the carelessness of the girl, grabbing her by the wrists he could take her off, causing her to fall on the cold asphalt.

Sonja moaned in pain but was not ready to surrender.

That boy had ruined his life too and it was time to get it out by any means, although he knew that this was a move to say the least reckless.

Alexander smiled satisfied, ready to use those three boys as a weapon, knowing that the young Russian was still under its control.

He scanned the environment quickly, and clenched teeth she hissed the words that would subdue the minds of his slaves "Project Justice Wings *".

At the command Takao, Elèna and Sonja, although it warned a pain milder than the other two, laid their hands on their heads.

What they were feeling was indescribable suffering, it intensified further by the sounds they felt in their mind.

They seemed to be crazy and totally deprived of the control of their body.

"Leave them alone" shouted angry Ozuma.

It was absurd what he was seeing, he felt helpless.

"You bastard" muttered Sonja trying to get up with great difficulty.

Her whole body ached but he had no intention of surrendering.

Sonja could not render vain all the work she had done.

She tried to stretch as he could and with a lightning shot Elèna pushed her, and she also Jacopo, toward her friends, making her finish in the grip of Yuri, who looked at the enemy with an icy gaze and hateful.

Within seconds the unexpected happened.

Alexander threw a smoke bomb, and then quickly infiltrate the group by dragging someone with him.

There was a scream female: that of Mariam.

The girl winced frightened, totally paralyzed in the grip of the blond.

"Congratulations, Ivanova. You saved your sister" Alexander said coldly and unconcerned.

* * *

"What?" exclaimed Yuri and Elèna unison with a bewildered tone, then exchanged a look askance.

"Alexander, tell me you're kidding," said shortly after the Russian girl appealing.

She did not even know what to think and the truth seemed even more confused than before.

For too long he had believed to be related to Petrov's family and Sonja regarded as her only friend.

All I could think about was the certainty that she had been deceived, becoming aware of losing itself and many memories of his past.

"Elèna, I always told you that you're just a pawn" the blonde replied sarcastically, then added: "Poor little lonely child."

Elèna tried to struggle without success, in fact, Yuri continued to hold her.

He had no intention of leaving that girl, he could not allow her to get her back with that guy.

Not now that he who was really Alexander and especially because he really understood who that Russian: a shadow from the past.

Yuri began to curse himself for what had happened to Elèna, who had preferred to stay in Russia for many years before, wondering how he did not recognize it before.

The young Russian began to scan the profile of the younger sister, looking at her something familiar.

It was stunning to say the least resemblance between Sonja and Elèna, seemed almost twins but had not actually the same age.

In fact, the red was twenty-one years and younger must have more or less nineteen.

And then there was Alexander.

The blond as a child had been a little 'mad he knew it too, but at that time had exceeded all limits, although in the past had attempted to perform acts of cruelty against children, Ivanov precisely.

Elèna eyes were filled with tears and she was totally unable to mumble the word for the guilt, she was feeling, and the consciousness of having done harm to her own family began to make its way into her mind.

It was only her fault that Hope was over between the clutches of Alexander.

Yet, begin to remember small pieces of the past not helped her at all, in fact, confused her even more.

She was shot dead himself a person and not matter if he had done it to protect Sonja, after all he had done still a cruelty.

The only certainty I had was just that Alexander was not who he said he was, and what made it much more serene, especially because he could finally try to break free from that run.

"You have an hour from now and whether I have what I want them will die" said Alexander grim indicating his hostages, to get away, carrying Takao, Hope and Mariam, who looked at him with a look hopeful boyfriend, before disappearing behind an alley.

"It can not happen again," said Ozuma breaking the gloomy silence that hung over the group.

See Mariam again disappear into thin air and knowledgeable with Alexander did not make it at all quiet.

He was guilty, and exactly how it happened years before had not been able to do anything to save her.

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly, then turned attention to Sonja, totally surprised.

"Your friends are in danger and, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I did seriously" asserted Elèna with a broken voice.

Yuri stepped forward, covering his body with her younger sister and then put two fingers under her chin, peering more closely the girl's face.

"You're Elèna" asserted the red Russian coolly.

The nineteen year old sustained the gaze of his brother trying to appear cold and distant and with a momentum hugged the young man, as his eyes became more lucid and excited.

When their bodies made contact, Elèna trembled, feeling for the first time at home.

It never would have believed that a feeling so strong she could warm them the heart and soul.

* * *

Mariam could not figure out where she was, partly because the darkness around her did not allow her to distinguish almost nothing, waiting for his eyes to adjust to that condition.

He felt a hand gently stroking her shoulder, but being tied could not figure out who it was.

"Hello Mariam" said Alexander reaching the singer and kneeling before her.

"Who are you?" asked Mariam coldly, trying not to be overwhelmed by emotions.

The blond-haired boy gave a slight smile and a slow grueling took off the mask from her face.

Mariam was appalled, completely unable to think straight.

"You cann't be you!" She screamed in terror, but that could not really be the reality, or at least was what she hoped.

* * *

**_Space author (neutral):_**

* _Justice Wings_: yes, I know who wrote it does not make sense but it's the name of my clan in the game _"Point Blank" (and I'm the leader)._

We come to the story: there is action as promised but I warn you that the next will be tremendous and the theme which I will not want to offend anyone but if you do not want to read well, you understand.

You feel with "_You broke my soul._"

kisses


	15. You broke my soul

Mariam was in shock.

She still could not believe that the person before him was the same with whom he had shared seven months of his life.

Those blue eyes that once had enchanted seemed to have lost all the sweetness, had become cold to say the least, while the facial features, which usually seemed always kind, had become hard and cold, reflecting all the badness of the Russian.

Yet they belonged to the same person, two sides of the same coin.

Al was actually Alexander, who was torturing them for months, the same person who had entered his life under false pretenses.

Only at that moment he understood the reasons for the mysterious absence of the blond, although in the past she had never asked the reason for all that aura of mystery that covered the boy, rather than merely listening to him patiently, no questions asked.

He never would have guessed that a guy so sweet, actually could be one so sadistic and perverse.

Two personalities in one person and not even Mariam had realized the deception.

"What do you want from me, Al?" snapped the singer sourly, trying to hide the confusion was that she was living.

She was afraid, but she was trying to force herself on her alone, partly because she could rely only on herself.

The Russian looked at her with an evil grin and holding out a hand on the girl's cheek, he said:

"Love, my name is Alexander."

The blond's tone, although he was strangely sweet, it was cold and unfriendly, almost as if those simple words celassero meaning extremely insidious and perverse.

"Love? You are not worthy to utter the word! You do not even know what love is!" snapped Mariam irritably, holding coldly look the blond, even if it cost her to admit to being afraid.

Alexander took again his expression cold and with all the strength he had lifted Mariam from her chair, making her moan in pain.

The strings were narrow even further around the wrists, marking them more.

Then, the blond girl plugs into the wall, and the sharp sound of Mariam's body against the wall against the wall caused a sharp sound.

The singer gasped, unaware of what was coming from there only a few seconds.

Alexander joined her at once, again challenging the Chinese with his eyes, ready to hurt her again.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong and never would have thought to harm her, because in her heart he knew she didn't want to hurt her, after all he still loved her.

"You do not know what you're talking, love. You do not know what it's like to have everything and then lose it and do not know what it means to lose people you love just because others judge you crazy or sick!" Alexander snapped angrily, shaking his hands with force along the sides of the girl, making her jump.

"Alexander, you can always change. All are entitled to a second chance," said Mariam, pointing a fake smile, hoping to be convincing.

Instead, on the blond's face he appeared an evil grin on his face as a tear slid.

"If you really feel that way, why do not you stay with me? But no, you will prefer getting your ex, is not it?" Moscow asked coldly, then appropriating angrily lips Mariam.

The girl winced, totally shocked by that contact so cold and hard, and know that they can't react deeply irritated, partly because the situation which prevented her from reacting.

She bit Alexander's lip until it bled, while the sour taste and the ferrous flooded his mouth, hoping that the blond come loose from her.

Alexander felt his hands touch her body and what the very disgusted and horrified.

For every caress wanted to shout with all the breath in his throat, but fear seemed to have taken possession of her body, preventing it from reacting.

"Never. I will never be with you!" managed to mumble the singer angrily, trying to wriggle out of that situation.

Mariam was afraid of the reaction of the guy, but even more feared for her life.

Alexander smiled in amusement, and in response, began to kiss her neck hungrily, then untie her wrists with a dry movement.

"Then you fights" teased the boy with a chilling tone, ready to hurt her for revenge.

He had no intention of leaving unharmed. She had to suffer, just as he had suffered.

The singer glared at the boy and relying on her arms aching him away on its own, but a few moments before the Muscovite could fall on icy asphalt grabbed Mariam, sliding she along with him.

He puts his arm around her hips again strongly, while Mariam tried to wriggle free from that filthy vice.

"You belong to me" muttered Alexander of singer's ear, and then slide it underneath.

Mariam shook scare moments later when she saw the boy the boy insinuate his hands under her skirt.

She tried to suppress the tears when he entered in her.

Every moment that passed felt more and more her soul break into a desperate cry and quiet.

Everything seemed to lose color and nothing seemed to have more importance, began to feel dirty and contaminated, almost as if all that was happening was her fault.

She, a girl any of twenty-one, was feeling an immense physical and psychological pain that no woman should ever experience in her life.

Alexander seemed almost crazed as she could not do anything but sit still, with the wrists locked while she was destruction of her body, using it to your liking.

Under each thrust Mariam always lost the strength to react, totally under the thumb of those moments destructive.

She closed her eyes, hoping that soon the torture would end with her death.

A dull sound invaded the mind: the low moan of Alexander, who moments later he rose abruptly from her.

Mariam instinctively crouched against the wall, bringing your knees to your chest.

Her eyes were dull and devoid of any emotion. She was trying to suppress with all her tears, trying not to show weakness.

Yet she could not help but feel that way, partly because she did not have the strength to react.

Her mind, usually always cold and unfriendly, she was cracked and indissolubly with it her soul, conscious of the fact that since then nothing would ever be the same again.

Around her there was nothing but darkness obscure, penetrated forcefully in his heart.

He heard distant voices of Takao and Alexander, and he with a chilling voice said:

"Now it is the turn to destruction of Hope Ivanov. Bring me the baby."

* * *

Inside the small bus boys were arguing heatedly, despite the presence of Sonja them rejoice much.

No one would have thought that the girl was still alive and even that Elèna actually was the twins's younger sister.

Hilary stared insistently her best friend, pretending to listen to the speeches of the friends with an absorbed.

It was totally incredulous and recent events continued to harass her constantly.

Obviously she was angry with friends, who had concealed the truth, but happiness to regain her best friend surpassed any negative emotion.

"So you're saying that that crazy Elèna, the one who tried to kill me, will be part of our group?" Queen snapped suddenly angry looking askance at the young Russian.

"You got a problem, Quenny?" asked Elèna with mock politeness.

"She is just a Ivanov" Boris whispered in Sonja's ear, making her smile.

"She is still my sister," replied Sonja winking to her husband.

Queen looked at the pair of Russians with grim expression, then turned her attention again to Elèna.

"Actually I have more of a problem."

"I hope your problems will pass soon," interrupted the lesser of mocking Ivanov, the most irritating corvina.

"First time since you've been with Alexander, and I wonder if you really want to help. Second point I and Raul are almost dead because of you for that damn briefcase, and now we should give it to the masked sociopath.

And I agree with you, but because I have no intention of leaving my best friend and a girl, who is also your niece, in the hands of Alexander.

Never mind that the rest of us do not even know the truth. So I think it's time to talk. "

"I'm sorry, okay? I did not kill you. No, actually I wanted to do it really, although at that time I was not myself. I knew nothing about Sonja until a few minutes ago, apart from some vague memory I have nothing. My only secret is to have protected Sonja and are just happy to know that you are free from that life. "

Queen looked Elèna again askance, and if only she could have driven the girl by kicking coach, but knew she couldn't do.

She had already lost a friend and had no intention of abandoning even Mariam, especially because the singer had been the first person to greet her after everything she had done in the past.

Queen remembered what Mariam had said three years earlier, after the final selection of the cheerleaders, and after that conversation her life had changed for the better: she had found a true friend.

"First things first: Who is Alexander and that relationship you have with him?" Queen asked, turning to the two young Muscovite in a tone that brooked no argument.

Inside the bus it fell again a heavy tense silence.

Sonja began to torture the fingers of Boris, shaking convulsively.

Shee knew he had had to reveal some details of the past, but was afraid to do so.

Talking about it would bring meaning to life all the demons of the past, including all the memories he had tried to forget.

In her mind they were forming some blurry images, and each time it was covered in blood, while the desperate cries of his parents echoed powerfully in her mind, bringing it back to that cold day of her childhood.

Sonja shook visibly and in a voice full of emotions began to tell.

"We were children.

Yuri and I had seven years and Elèna was just four. I remember that Alexander was an abandoned child in the orphanage, and our parents had decided to welcome him into our home, was only twelve years old, but ... he was crazy. Or rather, he is still, although now is a sociopath.

Alexander was a boy obsessed with anyone who might give affection, especially seemed to have near manic obsession for me "

"But in all this I got to do what?" asked Elèna curious about her forgotten past.

"Alexander did his best to keep us away. We said that we don't want good and stupid and you cried several times. You were unbearable to say the least. As Sonja was saying, he was obsessed and was also jealous. Basically I was an obstacle, and so he has seen fit to hurt me.

We were just kids.

Now I remember everything and I can say that that guy has some serious mental disorders "added Yuri with a harsh tone clenching his fists in anger.

It hurt to recall the past and yet he knew he could no longer conceal the truth.

He understood for a year who was the person who tormented the life of his sister, but to reveal those things had been the hardest thing to do, partly because for many years he had been trying to conceal those faded memories and painful.

Boris stared sweetly Sonja, holding strong to himself, partly because he wanted to let her know that he would never have abandoned.

"And he has my daughter. I'm going to give him the briefcase" replied moments later Kei.

The Russian would do anything to get back his daughter and little did he care if his friends did not agree with him.

At the bottom was at stake the lives of Hope, his only and beloved daughter and would do anything for her to come out unscathed from the situation.

Sonja, hearing the words of Kei felt a pang in my heart, believing the only responsible for what had happened.

Her eyes began to moisten more and more until the hot salty tears not bathed her face.

"It's my fault, it's my fault," she said, sobbing.

Sonja could see nothing but darkness and the darkness seemed to seize more and more of her wounded heart.

Elèna looked at her sister with a look bleak and mumbled sadly:

"If only I had not taken Hope ...".

"You're absolutely right" Boris replied tartly, clutching embrace more of Sonja and looking in-law with a blank look.

"In any case, before handing the case I want to know what it contains.

Certainly likewise not I'm going to leave my girlfriend and Hope with Alexander "exclaimed Ozuma coldly, trying to mask the feeling of anxiety he was feeling.

In three years he had already lost four times and had no intention of giving back the girl he loved.

The memory of the previous kidnapping became more alive in his heart, but unlike in the past that once Mariam was alone with a madman.

His heart seemed to be crazy in the chest, almost as if that movement so natural to become more and more painful with each beat.

He felt guilty for what had happened, partly because he had not noticed the sudden absence of the girl at his side.

"You said - my girl -?" asked Crystal, stunned and with a higher pitch than normal, getting up quickly from her chair and then embrace the brother enthusiastically.

Ozuma watched his sister with a severe frown, and a hint of a slight smile replied:

"Yes. But right now I just want answers related to the case."

"Well, I don't know if you remember what happened during the dance three years ago" said Sonja, start with an absorbed and worried.

"How can we forget ... broken glass, screams, cries and escape. Horrendous" exclaimed Hilary expression with horror, remembering the past.

None of them could ever forget the past and all the moments of terror they had spent together, and although they had been three years scars stained still inexorably their minds.

"These men were there for me. I made a deal with Alexander in France and the case encloses all its projects, but when I found out his real intentions I decided to run away. He manipulated for three years, but he doesn't know that many details of his plan for world conquest were modified

".

For every word that Sonja uttered her voice was getting weaker and frightened.

Those memories had resurfaced again after so long, bursting with arrogance in her head, flooding her chest with different negative emotions.

Herself had felt on her skin several physical and psychological torture and instinctively shook hands with Elèna, trying to give strength also his sister.

"It hurts, doesn't it? I mean losing yourself" suddenly exclaimed the younger of Ivanov with a deep tone, sensing the thoughts of Sonja

She just wanted to remember the past and nothing else.

In a few moments her life had changed and a small glimmer of hope was kindled in her heart and she was going to feed the fire more and more.

Still she did not understand what was right or wrong, but she did not care. She wanted her freedom and was willing to do anything to obtain it.

Even sacrifice herself.

"So we can all agree: we will deliver the briefcase" said Boris scrutinizing the whole group coldly.

The boys nodded and with a look bleak descended from the bus, waiting impatiently for the return of Alexander.

* * *

Mariam was still sitting on the cold asphalt with her knees to her chest.

Her gaze was off, despite her soul was experiencing a violent internal war.

She could not react, it was too fragile at that time, completely destroyed by what had happened and she had not been able to react, almost as if she were a simple plastic doll, private soul.

She kept telling herself that mentally she was a dirty, ill. Unworthy of living.

She heard a few steps closer and closer and instinctively looked up, finding herself again the blue eyes of his tormentor on her.

A thousand shivers of fear again walked the back while the panic crept back into her limbs.

Mariam hoped that Alexander wasn't going to abuse her again, but as soon as the boy sat next to her, everything began to swirl with arrogance in his head.

"What do you want?" managed to mumble the twenty-one with a harsh tone, trying to keep herself in countenance.

Alexander smiled faintly sadistic and with feigned sweetness stroked the girl's face.

Mariam narrowed his eyes to slits and with all the breath she shouted "Don't touch me."

The blond grabbed her wrist with little delicacy of the singer, forcing her to get up.

A sharp stabbing pain struck the Mariam's head, almost as if someone was pounding very strongly her skull, while her legs were getting softer and in a few moments everything went dark and dark.

Around her there was nothing but the heavy sound of silence.

They were all gathered at the meeting point established by Alexander and among boys had dropped a heavy atmosphere charged with tension.

* * *

The rain came down slowly and all the drops that came down from heaven and gloomy skies created a sad melody, almost as if the sky would convey the mood of the kids.

Kei clenched his fists in anger while on her face was a mask painted cold and icy, even though it was darting his eyes to undefined points of that deserted street.

Moments later appeared a shadow, that of Alexander.

The blond was advancing with slow, measured steps, further exasperating the minds of spies.

"The case" thundered the blond Russian with a cool tone and chilling.

"Hope and Mariam" said Sonja advancing a few paces, aiming her blue eyes in those of the blond.

She couldn't wait to hug her little princess.

Alexander smiled satisfied, sensing that he would soon recovered his treasure in his hands, though in reality he wanted with him also but Mariam wasn't going to not respect the agreements.

Deciding that he would find a way to bring the singer with him.

He pushed with little force the two girls, while Sonja did the same with the briefcase.

"Takao ..." mumbled Hilary sadly, but the dark staring at any point on the road, deliberately ignoring the girl.

The young man had tears in his eyes and a broken heart, totally unable to think clearly.

Mariam picked Hope and gently passed the child to the mother.

"Mom" asked little Hiwatari with an incredulous look, then burst into tears embracing the woman.

"Yes, it's me ... love will never leave you more," said Sonja excited.

Her heart was pawing in the chest, unable to hold back her emotions.

Hear again the body of the child close to her, the sweet smell of vanilla filled the soul, determined not to leave her child ever again.

"Thanks" said Alexander, who shortly after he added, looking Mariam "We will meet again soon."

And then disappear in a matter of seconds.

Mariam shuddered and intertwining her fingers in those Ozuma, and in a voice barely audible, she said:

"Get lost".

That contact gave her safety, but she knew that nothing would be as before.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

Hello everyone.

I hope I have dealt with the issue of rape with delicacy, also because I myself have experienced an unpleasant situation long ago and it is really painful.

And it was painful to write certain things, it is something absurd and totally wrong.

No one should ever try this crap on their skin.

Here are answers small but not over yet.

See you next week with "Dirty little secrets" - inspired by the spin off of the show pretty little liars -


	16. Dirty little secret

For several nights Elèna suffered from insomnia, too much happened in too little time, events that were supposed to make her happy.

Yet it was not so, she felt empty, unfit ... lost.

She thought she did not deserve the truth, also because of him is her brother that his brother had threatened to spend the rest of their lives in prison, but Sonja was to tamper with the systems of security police, dropping the evidence against the two Russians.

Already, Sonja.

She still could not believe they were sisters and especially that for too long had believed she was Katherine.

More time passed, and most could not understand how he managed to confuse the two girls totally different.

The memories come forth more and more in his mind, always darker, far more painful, almost as if the darkness of that night wanted to accentuate his deepest fears.

As she had done to be so stupid and fragile?

As she had done to be manipulated in that way?

Elèna was aware of being free at last, but nevertheless was conscious of not being herself.

She was contaminated by all the despicable actions of her orders, sometimes against his will diverted.

She remembered what had happened that night.

She had killed Katherine, and the blood of that girl still wet hands Elèna, reminding her that she was nothing more than a murderer.

A cruel murderer who killed her colleague in cold blood, and in that moment she knew exactly what she was doing.

In that moment she knew she was lucid.

After that night she had lost everything, had nothing, if not the absolute void.

The darkness was coming into her, destroying her human side more pure, unconsciously killing her spirit, and little care if he had acted in that way only to save his sister.

She was not more than a small puppet to burn, a person of little consequence.

Elèna remembered that on that night bleak and dark had challenged her gun with extreme coldness and then there was the violent sound of the shot, followed by the smell acrid and ferrous blood and dust.

The red liquid flowed profusely from the deep wound of Katherine, and brown, lying on cold asphalt of New York, and with a desperate look shouted:

"You're just a dirty traitor".

Elèna walked over to Katherine, with a cruel grin painted on her face and a voice to say the least chilling exclaimed:

"I must do it."

She pressed the trigger again and the dull sound of the shot refilled the environment, while Katherine's blood stained the soil further.

The girl's body was drenched in blood.

Her hair, her clothes, her face completely swollen on which triumphed another deep hole.

And all that was only his fault.

Elèna instinctively closed her eyes, trying to suppress with all her tears, she felt totally unworthy to live that new life.

Instinctively she got out of bed, and taking care not to make noise went into her sister's room.

She stared at the redhead who was sleeping peacefully beside her husband for several seconds and slowly began to stroke his face, waking her.

Sonja slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on the figure that loomed before her eyes, and with a hoarse voice asked:

"What happens, Elèna?".

"I need to talk" mumbled the young girl with a serious tone, although partly sorry to bother her sister, but she needed answers.

She was tired of living that way.

* * *

"You could not wait a few hours?" He snapped the Red annoyed by that annoying interruption of his dreams.

"Sonja, I need you. Now," said the younger of Ivanov with a pleading tone, her eyes filled with tears.

She knew that he needed to talk with her, she had sorely needed, almost as if her heart he needed words of comfort.

Basically Elèna was aware of still being under the control of Alexander.

"Please ..." repeated again the raven as a tear drenched face.

Sonja was forbidden to say the least and even she knew what or what he should do in that situation.

Elèna had struggled just to get back her sister with him, but the thought of losing her again tormented her mind constantly, aware that surely that would not be the first time.

Alexander could do everything and Sonja was clear evidence.

Basically she was not yet entirely free from this cursed prison.

Sonja got out of bed slowly, being careful not to wake Boris, and as soon as he saw the figure of her husband smiled feebly, so, with a softly he said:

"Let's go down."

The kitchen was slightly illuminated by soft sunlight, giving the room look cozy and welcoming.

Both were seated on two chairs, but neither dared utter a word, almost as if the two sister were afraid to reveal their innermost thoughts.

Elèna moved continuously her eyes, as if trying to find peace in one of those things, but nothing could calm her mind confused.

Her posture was stiff, but she could not move her hands, a clear sign of his nervousness.

She did not even know what it meant to her sister, in fact, had completely forgotten the speech she had prepared.

Usually Elèna was a thoughtful girl, able to dominate hr emotions when she knew she had to do, and yet, when she was with Sonja changed.

She felt protected when she was with her sister, different, better.

"What's wrong?" Sonja said with a thoughtful voice, gently taking a girl's hand in his.

"Everything. It's all wrong, I'm wrong," mumbled Elèna with a hushed tone.

Between the two sisters she came down again the silence, broken only by the faint sound of their breathing.

"I do not understand ... it's like there's something wrong with me, something bad. After all I had committed horrific actions and ..." continued the lesser of Ivanov.

Her voice trembled with each word, partly because he was finally giving voice to his thoughts dark and what was hurting.

"Elèna" Sonja interrupted her with a deep voice and serious "Its'nt your fault. All that has happened is just the fault of Alexander".

"I killed," said Elèna burst out crying in despair, "I have killed my friend," repeated again Elèna.

Knowing that I had hurt someone aroused within and cared little of who was at fault.

She had to break a lifetime, she was reliving the same nightmare every night, was that she still felt the blood of Katherine on his hands.

It was not the fault of Sonja, was not due to the control of Alexander.

It was his fault. That's who was Elèna Ivanova: a filthy murderer.

"I know what you're feeling" Sonja murmured with a subdued tone.

For a long time she had tried to forget, but in that moment she knew she could no longer conceal the truth.

"No, you do not know!" Elèna yelled, hoping to find comfort in those stupid and silly words.

"I know how it feels. I was the one to kill Katherine, you were not you! Elèna, you did not do anything ..."

While Sonja was telling the truth, her eyes became more lucid, instinctively closed her eyes as the images appeared increasingly sharp in front of his eyes.

* * *

_The distant sounds of cars rumbling more and more in hr ears, the desperate Elèna's cry, the blood of Katherine._

_It was apparently a night like any other, but Sonja knew that that night would have been totally different._

_After all, she had it all planned, even though he knew perfectly well that from that moment her life would change and with it his true identity._

_She had surrendered herself._

_She had found a way to escape from this nightmare and was willing to do anything to save herself, she was ready to kill even if it would have been necessary._

_She was tired of living that life in half, between oblivion and the darkest shadows._

_Nothing was more important now, not even care about what might have happened to her colleagues._

_The three girls were walking in silence and colors that lit up the suburban street in New York is made less clear, as long as even the soft lights not vanished entirely, leaving three young Russian immersed in the twilight._

_"Why have you brought here?" Katherine suddenly snapped coldly, stopping a few steps away from Sonja._

_The redhead looked up, pointing her blue irises in the chestnut colleague. Her eyes were expressionless and empty, exactly what he wanted Alexander._

_But she was no longer a puppet, mailed her tone of voice and theatrically a few steps toward the brown, and exclaimed:_

_"I want to leave."_

_Katherine smiled grimly and grabbing the Russian replied:_

_"You will not do anything."_

_Sonja expression changed again, masking her sweet face with a look ominous and menacing._

_A fiery impetuosity took possession of her being, ready to react to the vice-threatening._

_"So you say, Katherine" hissed Sonja with a cold voice, moving away from the brown itself vigorously._

_The two women faced each other for several seconds, even those moments seemed to be nothing short of endless._

_They studied carefully, paying attention to every possible move of her opponent, both ready to stick as soon as one of them had lowered their guard._

_In a matter of seconds, Sonja grabbed Katherine's wrist forcefully, making the girl moaning in pain, until he broke it._

_The chestnut was fixed limb dangling limply, now no longer he responded to his commands, and then looked at the Muscovite with hatred "You're not going anywhere."_

_Elèna stared at the two co-workers with an absorbed, totally unable to move, partly because she could not understand the reasons for that reaction._

_Basically Sonja was the favorite of Alexander, but she knew that the Russian was capable of anything and just care if the blond had decided to take revenge on her, was her life at stake._

_Katherine drew her pistol from its holster, aiming the gun at Yuri's twin, and so did also Sonja._

_They followed interminable moments and tension present in the semi-deserted road was to say the least palpable._

_There was electricity in the air pure, big invisible sparks that seemed to tie the two women who continued to stare with hatred._

_"I have to leave, said Sonja with a tone as serious as cold and chilling._

_The sharp sound of the shot filled the surroundings, while Katherine's body was lying on the asphalt in a pool of blood, while the woman yelped in pain._

_She knew it had reached its end._

_Her clothes were spotting more and more, while the height of the lungs burned hole was clearly visible._

_Katherine was breathing more heavily, and taste ferrous blood had filled her mouth, from which trickles down some reddish._

_"You're just a dirty traitor," shouted the woman with what little breath I had._

_Sonja he walked over to his enemy, and with a cold voice said:_

_"I have to do it"_

_Another shot, what finally broke the life of that other weak puppet._

_Elèna continued to stare at the scene stunned, her head ached, causing her to scream._

_New images resumed to swirl in her mind and in a lucid moment he shouted:_

_"Run away little sister."_

_"We will meet again, Elèna" replied the other in shock, while many questions began to fill her head._

* * *

Elèna could not understand why this young woman had called her that way and his only certainty was that it had to investigate.

It was not over yet.

Elèna Sonja stared with a stunned expression, she never imagined that a simple sentence would allow her to remember a small part of the past.

"Oh my God"e muttered the small Moscow with a hushed tone, completely unable to formulate a meaningful sentence.

She smiled to her sister, who returned the smile sweetly.

"I'll always be grateful for having protected" whispered Sonja embracing Elèna, that soon after said:

"No, I have to be grateful, and although I know very little about you, I know you want very well already."

And it was true what he was saying, she felt at peace with her spirit and the gloomy thoughts that had ruined my life up to that point seemed to have faded, aware that she was no longer alone.

"I had to protect you. You're my little sister and I know you would never want to hurt me," asserted Sonja embracing his sister.

Those small and dirty secrets for too long had ruined their lives, and to know that finally was free of that weight that weighed like a heavy boulder finally made her more serene.

Suddenly the kitchen light came on, blinding the two little sisters.

"The sane people are asleep at this hour" said Yuri Stern, in a voice thick with sleep, making turn the two girls who winced frightened.

"Well, you're awake too," said Sonja chuckling merrily

"They are just details," said the red with a flat voice, although that scene had the warmed my heart, in fact, had listened to every word or two Ivanova's hiccups.

"Yuri? Would you like to have breakfast with us?" asked Elèna hint of a shy smile, partly because she hoped to learn more about the boy and especially wanted to establish a relationship with him.

Simply Elèna she wanted her family.

Yuri said nothing and quietly took a seat next to the raven, who immediately smiled amiably and then shake his hand.

"I want to know everything about you," whispered the little Russian nineteen with a shy but cheerful voice, because he knew finally no longer alone.

She was ready to destroy Alexander and even to sacrifice herself in order to break the tie that bound her still blond. Elèna wanted to be free, and above all she wanted to redeem herself for all the actions she had done because of that sociopath.

She also knew many aspects of the plans of Moscow and was willing to help her family in every way, just had to find out how to catch him, but at that moment she did not care; she just wanted to know his family.

A faint smile painted on the face of Sonja, also because finally all the pieces of the puzzle were coming back to his seat, he hoped.

Within himself she felt a new warmth in his heart, conscious of the fact that this was a new beginning and she had no intention of surrendering.

At last it was no longer alone, and especially was armed with a new and vigorous force: love.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

Chapter transition, although here at last we know something more of this "Katherine" and next will see a deepening of Alexander and of a couple who really like someone.

But nothing is as it seems, of course ù.ù

Until next week with "And it's only your fault"


	17. And it only your fault

_For Alexander there was nothing but darkness and the chill that had wrapped his heart, apparently hot, and yet, despite that muscle beating in his body he knew he was dead inside, he had become a mere shell deprived of his soul._

_And this was only to himself and to the pain in his coterie, because he craved to enslave those around him, especially if the victims had an important surname: Ivanov._

_Alexander lived only for revenge and he knew that soon he would have what he wanted. It was just before now._

_He just had the final details of his play and he was willing to do anything to directing with great skill all her dolls, moving with an almost maniacal wires of his puppets, he finished unconsciously in its web._

_He looked at his reflection in the mirror and an unpleasant feeling filled his stomach, cruel object seemed capture the essence of the sadistic and cruel blond, representing Alexander as a monster, totally at odds with his angelic appearance._

_The image was shrouded in the darkest black and the edges were dark and undefined, making the image even more grotesque and frightening._

_A devilish image stood alongside the blond, and held out his hands covered with scales towards the Russian and the demonic figure sang haunting, trying to get the boy to himself._

_Alexander was still there, still and motionless, contemplating that image with a dark look and severe, and only a few moments after he heard a thud and so violent that the glass brok forcefully against the cold marble, while some pieces were left hanging all axis, almost as if he wanted to hurt someone again._

_His injured hand was still in the middle of the cabinet pieces, stained with his own blood, he had not felt pain, in fact, had enjoyed the sight of the red liquid that flowed from his body swollen, while other scrapes and cuts appeared increasingly on His white skin that the dark red stained more._

_A faint ray of light wrapped her limbs and a new image, which slowly became sharper, appeared before his eyes, bringing it back when he had started his worst nightmares and had corrupted his innocent soul._

_There was a blond child of eleven that looked like a ghost, his eyes bloodshot and seemed to say the least cold. He was staring at the huge kitchen knife sharp and slowly decided to hold the shaft._

_As soon as he took the weapon in his hands a strong burst of power wrapped; he knew what to do._

_He was a recluse, he was tired of living in that prison devoid of affection and love._

_Outside the snow fell copiously and the wind was blowing so hard that the windows banging loudly, with a slow pace and quiet up the stairs, when a child suddenly appeared, smiling joyful._

_"Alexander" trilled the small Elèna._

_The blond smiled and with a quiet voice said, "I'm here. You wanna play a game?"_

_The lesser of Ivanov smiled again and taking the hand his companion followed him without delay, after all he was her only playmate._

_"We're here. Now do not say anything," Alexander whispered softly, gently opening a door chamber Yuri._

_The small Moscow was playing and his eyes were turned towards the window, when some noises aroused his attention._

_"Petrov, when will you stop to get into my room without knocking?" cried Yuri with a voice cold and impassive continuing to tinker with his games._

_Alexander smirked and stealthily reached Yuri; his breathing was slow and the adrenaline flowed quickly into his body, invading his soul to new and exciting emotions never felt before, and with all the strength he had stuck the knife in the back of Yuri._

_The weapon penetrated forcefully in the flesh, tearing strength with the skin and muscles, while the screams of pain of Yuri filled the room, blood poured profusely from the wound, staining the clothes more and more candid._

_Elèna watched the scene frightened, totally incapable of uttering a word. He shouted with all his strength, attracting the attention of Sonja who was resting in the other room._

_"Oh my God" said the mate, aghast at the sight of his brother lying on the floor with a blank look._

_Never would have imagined seeing such a scene, she could not think of anything and the only feeling that could prove it was the fear._

_Little Alexander turned to the two girls, his eyes were chilling and frightening, and with a friendly tone he said:_

_"Hello little sister, now I am Yuri"._

_A new ray of light blinded Alexander, while a new image of the past appeared before the man._

_He was in a vast white room, a color so clear as diabolical, almost as if the place he wanted to convey a deep sense of perdition that at that moment he was feeling, he knew where he was._

_One child kneeling, wrapped in a straitjacket and with a blank stare, she rocked on her knees, mumbling incoherent phrases, which slowly became more and more clear._

_It seemed to be reciting a litany, but Alexander knew exactly what he was saying that child._

_He knelt too, starting to imitate what he was saying that blond._

_They looked into my eyes, both lost and empty, so equal and expressionless_

_and with a voice that empty resumed their litany._

_"Yuri is your fault, it's only your fault."_

_His throat was dry and obstructed, breathing hard, feeling a heavy boulder on his heart, his forehead was beaded with sweat and so did her hair; Alexander slowly opened his eyes slowly, a faint echo reverberated heavily in his head._

_If only he could have killed his slave, but he knew that deep down she needed him._

* * *

"Chief, are you okay?" asked Takao worried, trying to wipe the sweat.

The Russian looked at his interlocutor with a dark look and grim, visibly weakened by the experiment. Laboriously he got up from the couch and white coldly hissed:

"I'm fine, Takao. Now I know what to do."

Everything seemed still confused and the only thing I could think about was his revenge.

He clenched his fists with force, until the knuckles were white and looking up he said again:

"Yuri, it's your fault. It's your own fault if I am so"

* * *

Crystal that morning seemed to have a nervous breakdown, nothing seemed to calm her down and if only he could have insulted anyone, but deep down she knew that he needed the help of her friends.

All this because of the examination of the history, the matter that he hated most of all.

"From Crys, you can do it" urged Ozuma with a convincing tone.

He had always believed in his ability to see her sister and demotivated brought him great sorrow.

"You just have to commit a bit 'more" Queen added a hint of a smile confidently.

The blonde looked at the two boys with a look uncertain, even if the real reason of her worries was another and even had a name and a surname: Kei Hiwatari.

Their relationship was purely physical, made of pleasure and nothing more but Crystal was tired of that ratio in half, especially because she really wanted to find love, that feeling that she could try for a single person but he knew perfectly well that for the silver was not the same.

She was hurt but he knew she could not do much for her situation, if not terminate that relationship bland and superficial.

The blonde looked furtively toward the garden, immediately noticing the presence of Elèna and Kei looked accomplices.

She clenched his fists in anger, while the seed of jealousy crept strongly in her soul. Certainly could not let that little girl petite, sour and haughty in its report. She could not give up.

Just then also Russian looked inside the house, encountering the sad one of Crystal, who smiled sweetly, getting lost in your eyes amethyst boy.

"Do not lose focus" Ozuma exclaimed, shaking his hand before the eyes of the little sister.

Queen giggled amused and with a cheerful voice said:

"Well, Ozuma, you and Crystal are really the same when you're in love."

"Oh, shut up!" snapped the Chinese embarrassed, striking with little force his friend, even if in the end could only give her reason.

"In love?" snapped the boy with a surprised tone, raising an eyebrow but despite being happy for her, she felt jealousy also joined the sense of protection.

"It does not matter" replied the blonde angrily, trying to change the subject, asking with a sly voice:

"Rather, you and Mariam are you doing? Your girlfriend lately is strange ..."

"I agree with you Crys, but we both know how she is" Queen asserted in a tone falsely peaceful but which actually hid all her worries.

She was the only person who knew what really happened to the raven but preferred to keep quiet that bitter reality.

"I do not know, I just hope that Al has to do with this," said Ozuma with a thoughtful tone and getting lost in the void.

He had sensed that something had happened to his girlfriend, but he preferred not to ask for anything, waiting patiently for her to talk about it.

"I think…"began to say Queen, who shortly after was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Speak ill of me when there are not, that tender" snapped suddenly Mariam with an ironic tone, crossing the threshold of the living room and watching the three boys with a stern look.

"We were not just talking about you. Your boyfriend has just found out that his sister is in love and Miss here has tried to divert the topic," he said Queen chuckling merrily to the shocked expression that had taken the two brothers.

Mariam smiled, and elegantly sat on the couch, putting himself between Crystal and Ozuma and with a flat voice said: "More and Kei?".

The girl nodded and with a trembling voice gave vent to his thoughts.

"Look at him, talk to the dwarf and don't talk whit me, if not to use me for sex, and I must say that in this field we can do really. But I feel used and really do not know what to do, partly because I think I'm in love with him and instead ... Kei cares highly of me. "

Ozuma looked at the blond with a look of stunned and shocked, and with a voice indignantly asserted:

"Kei? Are you kidding me hope and above all I do not want to know what are you doing under the covers with him. Oh my God, my sister with Kei."

"Hey, I'm an adult and I can be with who I want, and then it's just sex, unfortunately!" snapped Crystal angry.

"I know, but you're still young!" retorted her brother nervous and agitated, looking at her with a look angry.

"Actually not entirely wrong, then everyone has done stupid things, so do not angrily" exclaimed Queen with a reflective tone, trying to understand his friend that he had done the same with her, even though at that time the situation was very different.

"Stop. Ozuma, your sister is nineteen and can do what he wants," said Mariam in a flat tone, trying to dampen the hot atmosphere, but the student immediately interrupted grateful.

"Thank you, Mariam."

"I'm not finished," said the singer coldly, that she immediately added: "But you, you have to stop treating you as an object because only you'd be wrong. Go to him, trying to figure out how he feels about you and they do not go to bed. The more we go behind the more he will treat you badly. "

"You like to keep all the negative feelings inside, eventually bursts and everything will look oxen" said Queen watching Mariam, trying to understand her friend that she had to do something to get out of that state in which it poured for days but the singer apparently he decided to ignore those words.

"Now I must go, hello boys" Mariam said, jumping to her feet and quickly vanishing moments later.

* * *

In that moment she felt the need to get away and be alone, also because since she had lived that experience horrible could not be with her friends because of the sense of disgust and revulsion she felt towards herself.

That wound inexorably burned her soul, making it harder and her body an empty shell.

Gently she leaned against a wall, looking for a support in that wall as the tears began to moisten your face.

That overwhelming feeling seemed to have put an invisible barrier between yourself and the world but had no intention of revealing what had happened.

Mariam would never have agreed to see her friends treat her differently, but each time she met the gaze of her roommates always felt a sense of being scrutinized in his soul, and this reminded her that she was no longer the same.

"It's my fault," Mariam told herself mentally with anger and disappointment.

Suddenly someone took her hand, and then hug her gently, hoping to soothe the wounds of corvina.

"I'm here, Mariam" hissed Queen caressing her face gently, then drag it with him upstairs.

* * *

Crystal was dumbfounded for several seconds, while the speeches of her friends forcefully echoed in his mind, he had completely crowded out and basically could only give reason to Mariam and Queen.

Crystal knew perfectly well that the report was hurting emotionally, yet failed to admit to herself until then.

She stared with a look uncertain brother, babbling sentences rambling, then ran onto the garden, meeting the gaze impassive Kei, but pretended not to lend too much attention.

"You damn Russian" mumbled the blonde furious, pointing to the young.

He did not know why she was acting that way and above could no longer repress the heavy sense of frustration that was gripping several days.

In a few strides stepped before the boy with a look bloodshot, he says that at that time she was angry he could be called an understatement.

Their eyes met, projecting the two boys in a world that belonged only to their hearts, and in seconds the blonde took possession of the lips of Kei.

Their tongues were fighting each other in anger but at the same time caressing, giving pleasant sensations to the two lovers, while their hearts were beating in unison beating the rhythm of a sweet melody that only they could hear.

Crystal suddenly broke away, trying to look serious and determined, and with a voice full of emotion, and that brooked no argument, he said:

"I want to know how you feel about me, now."

His hands were shaking visibly, but the blonde had no intention of closing that relationship without having any response and above had no intention to give up his dignity for love.

Kei watched confused, partly because he did not expect that Wren had finally decided to expose himself in that way and what had pleasantly surprised, yet he still plans to challenge it again.

"Funny, you already know what I think," said the Muscovite with a mocking tone, hoping for a response from the student.

Crystal looked at the silver angry and in a split second hit him hard. His eyes were bright and even though he felt guilty for that gesture, he felt a sense of freedom coupled with a deep sense of pain that was tearing the soul.

"Fuck you, Hiwatari" she shouted angrily turning, trying to hide his tears when invanamente Kei suddenly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around.

"What do you want?"

The young man looked at her intensely smiling mockingly, then draw it to herself, hugging her in a tender grip possessive.

"That's the person I want," a voice whispered Moscow lascivious, then he kisses her again.

Crystal clung with all her strength to the body of Kei, eagerly returning to that contact that was setting fire to the soul, burning with passion every muscle in his body.

"I love you, Kei" whispered the blonde smiling.

"I don't love you too" said the Muscovite hint of a sincere smile.

"Go to hell" replied sister Ozuma giggling serene, then playfully hit a boy's arm.

Neither knew where they would take that relationship, but both were aware that henceforth they would live their relationship in the light of the sun, waiting anxiously for their feelings to bloom quietly.

* * *

Several televisions showed multiple images of the inhabitants of the villa Tachibana, slowly showing all the actions they have performed, including their speeches and their theories that made her smile the blond.

The room was cold and dimly lit with soft lights were reflected on the faces of Takao and Alexander, giving the latter a more usual.

The Muscovite smiled faintly sadistic when he saw the figure of Mariam appear on the screen.

He ground his teeth with rage, producing a faint unpleasant noise and without looking at the dark, with an icy voice hissed:

"It is time to act"

* * *

**_Space author_**

This chapter did not end more è.é

Kei and Crys are half a couple and we know a little more about Alexander uu

In the next chapter you will review almost all the characters, I swear.

Lonee / Ana thank you very much for your support and Alexander is a psychopath sick crazy and Mariam will have many problems ahead with Ozuma

We feel with the fourth-last (?) Chapter next week entitled "I'm nothing whithout you"

In the next chapter you will review almost all the characters, I swear.

We feel with the fourth-last (?) Chapter next week entitled **_"__I'm nothing whitout you"_**


	18. I'm nothing whitout you

_Slowly they opened heavy eyes, but none of them was able to figure out where they were, there was nothing around them but the total darkness, combined with the smell nauseating and pungent mold._

_Slight glimmers of wind penetrated into that room gloomy and cold, without any natural or artificial light, and the feeling of fear crept like a snake in the girl's mind._

_They were trapped, imprisoned in that filthy place cold and lifeless, made of earth, damp walls cracked and stained with blood, moss and mold._

_Sonja tried to slowly get used to the darkness, clawing with her nails at the floor muddy, and then try sneaking her cell phone in her pocket, - hoping to have the object still with her - so she can illuminate the environment and to find the her friends with her, and so, in a tone barely audible churches:_

_"Are you all right?"._

_The Russian knew what had happened but she too was afraid, even if she was aware that she could not abandon her usual temperament cold and impassive, because it would be a fatal mistake to do so._

_But the young girl had no answer, so walked quickly toward the light of its smartphone undefined point of the room, while another appeared distant glow._

_She needed to be sure of not being alone again in that place she knew all too well, the same place they had isolated from the world for a whole year._

_"I'm here" Hilary mumbled trying to get up painfully, trying to understand what had happened, and especially to understand where she was even if that place is not the remembered nothing but a deep sense of loneliness and anguish._

_"There you are also … " said Mariam in a voice suddenly apparently devoid of any emotion, trying to help her up Eveline, who had feelings of nausea and dizziness caused by gas that had inhaled._

_She did not understand where she was and despite having fear, knew she could not be overwhelmed by emotion, exactly as she had done in the past. Yet she could not help but think that that situation was different from previous experiences and totally dangerous._

_"Julia? Elèna? There you are?" Sonja asked in a loud voice, with a note of concern, flicking her gaze from one end of the room, hoping to find the rest of his friends in that desolate place._

_"I'm here, Elèna and Mao are with me" whispered the frightened Spanish, also using her own phone as a flashlight, feeling a sense of peace to hear the voices of her friends._

_"Queen? Crystal? Are you guys here?" Eveline added, in a voice broken by tears._

_She did not understand what had happened, everything seemed totally confused, especially because her classmates they had not yet told what had really happened._

_"Max? Rei, Kei, Yuri, Boris ...?" added shortly after the American with a squeaky voice, hoping in reply._

_The girls approached slowly with a frightened look, then join hands in search of moral support. Their breaths were slow and measured but their hearts beat faster in her chest, almost as if they were about to burst._

_They did not know what was going to happen and the only comfort they had was their bond and having to re-entrust their feelings of well-trained spies, basically that was certainly not the first time they were in a potentially dangerous situation._

_Suddenly they heard a cough, then another and another._

_All stared rattle and totally frightened, while claims heard some steps approaching behind them, long shivers of fear walked their backs, when suddenly a rested on the shoulder Eveline's hand._

_"Oh my God" mumbled the blonde with a terrified look frightened, impaling instinctively place, totally unable to move._

_She began to believe that in that place there was a ghost, or worse,_

_her breathing was increasingly short, and then slowly turn around, finding herself before a frightfully spooky face he did not recognize._

_The "monster" had big eyes green with iridescent blue highlights, while her hair seemed to be white and luminescent and so did her skin as white as snow with light opalescent that illuminated the face, giving it a macabre and supernatural._

_Eveline began screaming scared with all the breath in his throat, until the "specter" took no word, then burst into laughter._

_"Ivy, it's me" Crystal giggled amused, lowering your mobile screen from his face._

_"You gave me a heart attack" said the blonde American with an angry tone and a look murders that made her laugh all the former cheerleader, including Queen that appeared shortly after the Ozuma's sister, slightly dampening the atmosphere tense and gloomy that He was created._

_"Ok, let's get out of this bad place," said Sonja trying to find a way out, starting to scrutinize carefully the environment._

_Mariam smiled and with a cold tone, said:_

_"It's right in front of us."_

_"It's all too easy" Hilary replied with a skeptical tone, but the former of ex cheerleaders's captain was already trying to force the door._

_"Mariam, are you sure of what you're doing?" Eveline asked with a pleading tone, placing all her hopes in the ability of her best friend, and not just the blonde had finished speaking there was a soft click, followed immediately by scream hysterical girls, ready to escape from that dismal place._

_"Come on" said Sonja suddenly opening the door, but as soon as the girls moved a few steps were hit by a flock of bats darting quickly toward them a few millimeters from their faces,_

_producing loud noises and annoying metallic sounds frightening - caused by their flight -, forcing them to cover themselves as they could._

_Everything they would expect but never would have imagined to be the protagonists of a horror movie, began to tremble visibly, squeezing more and more when, all of a sudden those flying rodents fell to the ground dead in unison._

_A light blanket of whitish smoke rose up from the sides of the door, expanding in a few moments in the room; now the girls began to feel a sense of heaviness and the air grew heavier and heavier._

_"What's going on?" mumbled Elèna coughing and breathing heavily, then fall tumbling to the ground unconscious, along with his companions, while a voice cold and metallic insistently echoed in their ears._

_"Welcome to hell, girls"_

* * *

_Twenty-four hours before ..._

After all those busy days finally breathed a new air much more relaxed in the large villa Tachibana, but this was just a situation of apparent calm, and that the boys knew better. In fact, every single person felt the Alexander's presence on their souls, strongly oppressing every positive thought, penetrating the flesh with sharp blades, meticulously dismembering any glimmer of hope further and further away.

But no one was going to come out defeated from the war and above all of their other friends did not want to lose loved ones because of a madman.

They were ready to fight at any cost, keeping watch on each other silently, patiently monitoring every move, ready to fight and cover each other, trying to reconcile their private life with the various commitments.

That time would not have made caught unprepared, exhausted by undergoing physical training and mental, even though for many of them was really difficult to try to control their emotions, but everyone was aware that they had had to do it. They were tired of living that life in half, made of perennial anxiety when waiting for a move of Alexander, who instead was late in coming.

Yet, despite everything, Hilary could not live peacefully. It felt more and more the lack of Takao in her life and all she could do was to focus only on her work as a singer, but that afternoon solitude had taken possession of his being.

The girl was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed with a huge photo album, brown and gold piping, before her, deliberately ignoring the strategic meeting downstairs.

She passed her fingers lightly on the cover, treating the object as an ancient relic and precious moments later opened it, finding a photo of herself along with Julia and Mariam when they had just started their career as a singer, and a small fine calligraphy towered to the side of the image, next to the name of their group, along with the signatures of the three former cheerleader.

"Whatever happens we'll be there forever."

Hilary smiled softly at the memory, aware that her friends had never abandoned and that she would never have wished them best friends.

The memories began to flow in his mind, like a rushing river full of emotions. Yet, that their adventure had begun to play and despite being well past five years she still remembered it was started.

* * *

_-The gym was almost empty and most of the cheerleader had left the changing rooms._

_Hilary was staring at the wall insistently, trying to vent on that wall ruined all the anger he had felt that day._

_The feet and every part of his body ached and his mind was troubled by classwork imminent and the girl, despite having developed an excellent program of study, did not feel safe._

_Suddenly a sweet melody, coming from the showers, there came to her ears, warming the Japanese's soul who moments later she began to sing, creating a harmonious blend of their voices perfectly balanced._

_Suddenly the sound of water stopped, and moments later Hilary found herself before two cold pools emerald united Mariam's expression of icy, who gave a faint smile apathetic._

_The two sixteen year olds were still friends, and mostly they were just two teammates, nothing more and the young brown, inexplicably, always felt a strong sense of inferiority when he was with the girl, though a little more than a few weeks that group had started dating outside of school._

_"Tachibana" called Mariam atone, starting to put on her jeans._

_Hilary looked up curiously, tacitly inviting the head cheerleader to talk._

_"Fernandez and I are preparing a song for the competition but we need a third voice. Want to help us?"._

_The Mariam's tone, rather than a question, it seemed to be a mandatory requirement, but because she knew how much her best friend Eveline cared and above all, Mariam, was not going to undergo further interrogation by the blonde._

_The brown smiled incredulously, still unable to realize what he had proposed that girl cold and unfriendly, and then shout loudly:_

_"Of course, I want to help."_

_Immediately she jumped up, vigorously embracing the cheerleader, which returned weakly hold, then burst into laughter together, the first that would share.-_

* * *

Hilary gently turned a few pages, and every image you a new memory appeared in the girl's mind, making her heart beat faster, caught in a vise sweet and low, until she found the photograph.

She and Takao close tenderly during the last school trip.

Yet, during that trip to Italy between the two there were several problems, one in particular: Kei Hiwatari but Hilary did not matter.

Immediately she remembered the first day of school, when Takao had yanked her arm, making her take a seat next to him. She never would have guessed that this move would change her life, making her fall madly in love that guy so much annoying as sweet, and the more time passed and more Hilary felt the lack of Takao beside her.

It hurt not to have more close and to know that she was no longer the same boy had reduced the heart to shreds, causing her to bleed more and more slowly and painfully.

A tear moistened her face, immediately followed by other drops of salty water, although she had to admit that this was not the first time that happened, partly because he had not the slightest idea of what he should do to bring her Takao and everything he did seemed useless and Hilary could not help but watch the spectacle helpless, without being able to say or do something useful but nevertheless had no intention of surrendering.

Shee knew she could not.

Hilary looked at the photograph again, when suddenly she heard a scream coming from downstairs, followed by loud noises and shouting and when Hilary opened the door he found himself in front of Hope and James, chased from their mother.

"How many times have I said that you do not write on the walls" screamed Sonja running out of breath and annoyed, and placed throughout the two children and then turned to grimace amused the girl chasing them at breakneck speed, making the Japanese giggle.

"Come here now" thundered Sonja irritated, finally grasping the smallest, even managing to stop the travel of the other child with the help of Hilary giggling amused.

The girl looked up on Hilary, and with a sympathetic tone and sweet asserted:

"My favorite sweet psychologist, what are you thinking?."

The Japanese sighed heavily.

After all, she and Sonja had always been great friends, despite all the misunderstandings and problems related to adolescence, yet still could not believe she was still alive, ready to help anyway.

Even when the redhead had much more serious problems of her but she was always there.

"I just can not hide anything, do you?"

Sonja giggled amused and taking Hope in his arms, whispered softly:

"Five minutes and you are."

Hilary saw the Muscovite down the stairs quickly and gave a slight smile grateful.

She was nothing without her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs the atmosphere that hovered on the boys it was rather heavy and turned on from discussions between Julia and Yuri, as the Russian had no intention to release his girlfriend alone without protection.

He was afraid that if he left her to go to that meeting working with her friends, Alexander would attack her, and with her the other two singers (although Hilary and Mariam did not care much).

"I want to go," Julia whispered in a tone that brooked no argument, looking with one eye Mariam, who was leaning against a column in silence.

"There are risks, Fernandez" said Yuri unstressed, trying to mask his cool with his real emotions and concerns.

"I'm not a child! And above all I know to defend myself alone," snapped the Spanish livid with anger, in fact, beginning to think that Yuri did not trust her and this irritated her intimately.

-After All that we are going through because he treats me like this? I'm not a stupid- thought the girl disappointed by the behavior.

"I said it's too dangerous. Closed the subject," said the Russian red rising elegantly from the couch, turning a cold look at the brown, which immediately asserted:

"I do what I have to do ..." but as soon as she began to utter the word Ivanov interrupted abruptly:

"You're staying at home."

He could not afford to lose that battle, he was at stake his honor and his pride, and the safety of Julia.

"Ivanov" Mariam began snorting loudly, trying to move the bangs that fell over his eyes, "We have a work contract and, excuse the exit unhappy, but Julia we need. If you are afraid of something come with us. But we able to look after ourselves, " continued the singer with a coldly, then move away quickly from the living room, and a few moments before leaving the room he added.

"I'll wait outside."

The Muscovite watched the figure of the girl get away with a look angry.

He had never had a real relationship with the girl, even though she had to admit that she was right, and yet, despite everything, was not going to change his mind.

Also giggles fun of these irritated him a lot.

"I'm going with you. So, if you really fear move those lovely buttocks and come with me," said Julia, following her friend with an amused smile painted on his face.

Yuri, taken aback, he just huffing and bored with a few strides he reached his girlfriend, who looked at him sideways, waiting for a response from the Russian.

"Shut up," he hissed angrily, then he turned to Ozuma, in a voice devoid of emotion, and with a sharp tone exclaimed:

"Your girlfriend is too arrogant and haughty".

Sonja, as he was walking down the stairs with Hilary, looked at his brother with a fun and mocking tone, he added:

"Who knows why, but she reminds me of a certain ,red irritating".

Everyone present burst into laughter, except for Yuri that looked at the group with an expression of superiority and clenched teeth, take care to not be heard, hissed: "Fuck you."

Sonja and Boris finally left alone, but neither of them dared to say a word, enjoying the sounds of cartoons that filled the room and the company of two children.

The Russian did his gaze wander over the three relatives, unsure what to do.

In fact, since she had returned they had changed many things, and yet have her around was still strange, although he had to admit that he liked but nevertheless knew that he could never have wished for better.

He would not allow anyone to harm her, he had to defend his family.

"Huznestov" Sonja hissed in a voice barely audible smiling sweetly.

"What is it, Ivanova?".

"If you have something to say about. Do not look at me for no reason, you know I hate it when you do it" said the sister of Yuri sarcastically, chuckling doing the platinum.

"I was not saying anything," Boris replied coldly, turning away from his wife.

"Do not lie bear Bobo" teased the young twenty-giggling happily.

The platinum gave a faint smile of amusement, aware that that woman, the one who had captured her heart years before, was the only one who could understand him with a single glance.

The only woman he had really opened their hearts, doing burn his soul with the sweet fire of love.

"I was thinking ..." he began with a serious tone, making sure to weigh carefully every word and a hint of a smirk at all reassuring "That you, little witch, you're the craziest person that I know."

"It is a compliment?" Sonja asked with an amused tone, arching an eyebrow. She knew perfectly well that her husband was rarely compliments, yet she could not help but love him intensely for everything he had done for her.

He was the best thing that life had given and know they were together again filled her heart with joy, a feeling forgotten for too long and that was rediscovering with him daily. Always and only because of him.

"It depends," replied the boy smiling cleverly, and then receive a shot cushion in the face by Sonja.

"You're a bad liar, Huznestov" asserted the red ironically, then gently kissing the lips of her husband.

"I love you too" replied the platinum gently biting her lips making her sigh, then tighten strong in itself that girl. His sweet little wife.

* * *

Whatever would happen, they would have invested any other storm, the two had finally realized that the one was the strength of the other and would not allow anyone to separate them again. Never.

Within a small and gloomy dimly lit room breathed a heavy atmosphere, the electricity seemed to hover in the air heavily.

Alexander quickly ran his fingers on the keyboard, meticulously preparing every single object that soon he would need.

He collected every piece of information, picking up very carefully every single movement of the group that was watching the group that was watching.

"After my token has done a good job," he said mentally, while a cruel sadistic grin is painted on his face tired, while his mind was thinking Elèna and although he would never admit he loved that girl . He still needed her.

Quickly pressed a few buttons, looking the picture of Takao between the various screens, he knew what was going to do, and especially how to make that guy.

"Kinomiya" said the blond passing a nervous hand through his blond hair "Whatever happens tonight, be ready to sacrifice."

"Of course, master," replied the Moor in a voice devoid of emotion, ready to serve her tormentor at any cost.

Alexander smiled evil, revealing an expression on his face dark and sadistic.

"Very well. We can go tonight ... little stars will lose everything" hissed a few moments later with a cold and detached tone, quickly moving away from his computer, knowing that soon it would be over.

* * *

_**Space author:**_

Hello to all, it is not updated for a long that the fact is that after the next chapter I have nothing ready, so I'm taking time to finish writing it.

There are things that I think should explain:

Then Yuri did not die, the part of Alexander the previous chapter concerns his past. Remember my OC had submitted Elèna some experiments?

That is, did the same with itself, so I used that medium to introduce you to his past and deepen that character.

Then we Hope and in the next chapter you will know what made Alexander and I warn you that the next will be the last chapter where it will not happen anything special but be prepared to the death of some character XD

Ana thank you so much for your thoughts turned to the story and I hope you like this and I promise that the next will be our favorite pairing =)

The next chapter with "Welcome to the Hell" ( it's second part of this chapeter)

"- " it's rappresent a flashback


	19. Welcome to the Hell

I swear I'll be the rock against fire and frost

Watch over you, I'm your warrior

-Guerriero; Marco Mengoni -

_[Within a small and gloomy dimly lit room it breathed a heavy atmosphere, the electricity seemed to hover in the air heavily._

_Alexander quickly ran his fingers on the keyboard, meticulously preparing every single object that soon he would need._

_He collected every piece of information, picking up very carefully every single movement of the group that was watching the group that was watching._

_"After my token has done a good job," he said mentally, while a cruel sadistic grin is painted on his face tired, while his mind was thinking Elèna and although he would never admit he loved that girl . He still needed her._

_Quickly pressed a few buttons, looking the picture of Takao between the various screens, he knew what was going to do, and especially how to make that guy._

_"Kinomiya" said the blond passing a nervous hand through his blond hair "Whatever happens tonight, be ready to sacrifice."_

_"Of course, master," he replied the Moor in a voice devoid of emotion, ready to serve her tormentor at any cost._

_Alexander smiled evil, revealing an expression on his face dark and sadistic._

_"Very well. We can go tonight ... little stars will lose everything" hissed a few moments later with a cold and detached tone, quickly moving away from his computer, knowing that soon it would be over. ]_

* * *

Find themselves within that agency was always a strong emotion for the three singers, and whenever they found themselves in that room could not not try a sweet pang.

After all they had grown up in that place and just that agency had allowed several changes in their lives.

"I do not know why but I have been here I have the feeling of coming teenager" murmured Julia in a tone touched, carefully scrutinizing every corner of that room.

"We grew up here and this place is in part a second home" added, smiling as Hilary had not done for days.

Mariam watched the two friends with an expression emotionless and although she had mentioned a smile just could not be happy.

She knew that nothing would be as before, everything had changed in an instant and in a blink of an eye she had lost herself.

Her heart was completely destroyed, and her soul was in tatters but what hurt the most was the knowledge that she had reacted. Having realized too late that she had been deceived by a friend that actually.

"Mariam?" called Ozuma softly, stroking her long hair.

He had understood that something had happened but could not quite understand the absurd behavior of his girlfriend.

Yet, despite his fear that Mariam had betrayed him with Al, he did not want to let her go without having clarified the situation and above all trying not to make any more mistakes.

He had already lost too many times.

Yet, every time he tried to talk, the talk that he prepared mentally destroyed like snow in the sun, bringing further turmoil in the fragile relationship.

Ozuma knew he had to clarify that he had with Mariam, but the more time passed, the more the situation become complicated, making travel to the two young people made by a dangerous road spikes and red-hot rocks and turn them away slowly and inexorably.

"Tell me" said Mariam expressionless, looking coldly at her interlocutor.

Ozuma looked displaced, losing in the blank look of the girl and even then could not utter a word.

That look as beautiful as sad was a stab to the heart, Mariam's eyes had died, had lost all their brightness and this caused the boy a thick soul.

He cleared his throat and in a tone seemingly quiet, he asked:

"How soon can we come in?".

"I believe that little miss" replied Mariam looking away.

Everything seemed to her extremely annoying and, because of what was done, she could not be with herfriends.

She began to feel a great need of oxygen and that nagging feeling the oppressive heaviness bore a lung.

Mariam could not wait to get out of that room and to be able to be alone with her thoughts for a few days had become her only company.

After long minutes the large group came in and soon were inside were amazed and excited to say the least.

Even the four of them were there.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Hilary with a euphoric tone, adding some squeals "Mao, Rei, Max, Eveline ... you too are here" she added shortly after the brown running toward the four boys, and then greet them warmly.

Eveline, who had returned to New York after the Sonja's funeral, took a few steps sway amused, showing enthusiasm and pretend vanity her new haircut and jokingly said:

"Of course, if there is we will be no party."

"Evy" exclaimed the three singers in unison giggling, and in response the American answered with a tongue that made everyone laugh.

"Guys, we're not here to fool around. Take a seat and let's talk" asserted Mr. Nodoka with a commanding tone and as soon as all were seated, the man took back word:

"First of all, Elèna Ivanova're welcome in this agency prestige but are not here to discuss, so I will go straight to the point, and that is why your friends are here. As you know, tonight we will be your concert but we all want to avoid problems, in particular we do not want that there are unpleasant events, so I decided to reconvene the old team ... ".

"Actually, I was already contact for the favor he asked me, and everything is ready. The clothes have been delivered this morning" hissed the stylist smiling softly, turning her blue irises to her friends.

The President sighed resignedly, now aware that the girl would never change and so, clearing his throat, with a serious tone began to explain the details of the security plan.

The slight breeze moved elegantly long Mariam's hair, while the young girl was rocking slowly on the swing, relying for a few minutes to the carousel all his darkest thoughts, hoping to feel freer.

* * *

Free from the burden that had embraced the spirit, fiercely heart with a vice glacial and sadistic, and although at that time she was not alone, the singer did not dare utter a word, being totally immersed in their inner monologues.

Until the creak swing next to her and now that brief moment of silence was Queen's voice substitute, leaving the young prohibited.

The queen of deception watched her friend carefully, noticing immediately that the sides of the emerald Mariam's eyes had appeared some droplets that gleamed in the pale afternoon sunlight.

Queen pulled the phone from her pocket and not make it clear what was Mariam did start a call, and then gave her a faint smile to the former captain of the cheerleaders and with a soft voice began to speak.

"Mariam ... how long us are we friends?".

"Four years, I think," replied the other coldly. Mariam knew perfectly well what was going to say Queen, and so, without further ado, immediately added:

"I already know what you want to say and my answer is and will always be the same: no."

Queen stared Mariam with an express gloomy face.

She had no intention of letting her live that way and unhealthy, even though she knew that Ozuma would not have to listen to that conversation, she knew he was doing the right thing.

After all, she was her best friend, and finally it was time to redeem itself by helping six; Moreover, she had already lost a lot of people in those years, was not going to see another friend lose herself, exactly as had happened to his former roommate a few years earlier.

"Mariam, he should know. Ozuma not even imagine what happened and really deserves to know. That guy is really bad and you know how he is, in fact, you are doing so many mental movie, talk to him. You will do well."

Mariam looked Queen with a scowl, aware that her friend had the region but, despite everything, had no intention of yielding to that plea, aware that Ozuma would not understand her mood. Mariam took a breath and forced herself to repress the same tears that were itching eyes, replied:

"You know perfectly well what he would do and I'm not going to see the compassion in his eyes."

"So you will lose it, you know" the pressed the young man with a serious tone, "He loves you and you love him. Face your fears with him, you need him and he needs you and that's why he's here" she continued pulling the phone from her pocket and with an apathetic tone, activating the speakerphone, whispered: "Ozuma, I think you can get out."

Mariam flinched scares and a voice full of anger hissed: "Queen, you're a witch. A witch cursed".

"You're right and that's because I'm the queen of deception" the other girl replied sarcastically, and in response, the singer flashed a murderous look.

"You're hateful, really. Why ..." she began to say, when Ozuma came up behind her, hugging her gently and immediately, his tone calm and soft-spoken, he asked:

"Can I know what's you going on?".

"I leave you alone," said Queen standing up, then added, turning to her friend with a serious tone that hid a veiled threat: "And you do not do anything foolish."

The singer made a face annoyed and, without realizing it, began to swing on the swing trying to choose the right words. But she did not know what to say, everything seemed insurmountable, but at that time, thanks to the intervention of Queen, she realized that she had little hope of emerging from obscurity with which she was surrounded.

* * *

"Did you do something with Al?" the boy asked with a nervous tone, hoping she would tell him that he was wrong but the singer abruptly stopped the swing, making it creak, and with a smile on her face pale sighed loudly.

"Al? There is no Al. There is only Alexander and ...".

Say that name was to say the least painful and the sound emitting her throat was like the whistling of a slimy snake slithering in his soul, staining his own blood.

Mariam tried not to cry, especially because she wanted to be strong, wanted to be pitied and not see eyes alarmed her boyfriend, gently placed on her, already uneasy, stressing that nagging feeling he felt for days.

She felt dirty inside.

She thought he was weak ... wrong.

She said it was her own fault.

She would no longer be pure. She was falling apart, unable to react.

The singer began to mumble nonsensical sentences, momentarily closing her senses, hoping Ozuma understand the evil inside her. Mariam did not want to be looked at with those eyes compassionate. She told herself it was only because of him and he did not deserve all the attention.

A sob, then another and another.

"What makes you sick? Why do you say that Al does not exist? What happened?" He asked the drummer squeezing her hand gently, hoping that his girlfriend would understand that, no matter what would happen, there would always be. Always.

Mariam looked up, deciding to ignore her cold mask; Her voice was unstable and fragmented with sobs but also tried to be strong, although it was not easy.

"... I promise ... promise that whatever I'll tell you I will look with that look" he managed to say with all the calm that had little.

Ozuma stood up and stepped in a few seconds before the singer, chaining his gaze to that of Mariam, getting lost in those irises emerald that gave off an unusual sadness.

He understood that she needed help and that if he would not like asked him he would never know the truth.

The brushed a strand of hair from her face and placing a chaste kiss on his lips he asserted: "I swear."

Mariam gasped in amazement at the contact and, trying to be strong, shook the hands of the drummer.

"What I am feeling is a pain that rips in, I did tear the soul reducing it to pieces, it is a feeling that forces me to remember what I was stupid and naive to trust him long ago. It makes me think of him months ago, because now I know who is Al "paused for a moment, making darting her eyes to undefined point of the park in search of a point that might give comfort, but nothing had help and sighing slightly spoke again .

"I remember his odious hands crept under the shirt and I did not know what to do.

I was stuck, unable to speak and to think.

Lost, I would say, and now I can't help but feel ... empty and completely to pieces. Lips so cold and hard, his eyes looking at me sadistic, he on top of me and then ... and then it happened. And I was stupid, I was unable to react. "

Mariam bowed her head again, her body was moved by strong tremors and her eye, which was usually cold, that's when conveyed anger and disappointment and after a brief pause, while Ozuma gently stroked her hair wet deep in thought , she continued her speech: "This is ironic, you know?".

"It's his fault" he whispered the drummer with an angry voice and then turned a sweet smile to his girlfriend, hoping she would understand that he was on his side.

The singer raised her eyes faint hint of a smile and soon after, in a voice broken with emotion, said:

"I know it's only because of him but ... but I can't help but feel this way."

"I know you can do it, even if it sucks you will score more but I'll always be here for you ...".

Ozuma at the time she felt helpless and responsible for what had happened to his girlfriend. He had not protected enough. Alexander had allowed the emotionally destroyed.

Moreover, in those days he had thought of everything, but never he would have imagined that Mariam, her Mariam, bring in that burden. Never.

"Thank you for everything," she muttered hugging her boyfriend, feeling a slight sense of peace in her heart.

Mariam was no longer alone and had also finally realized that Ozuma really loved her and perhaps, eventually, would have managed to heal the wounds of her soul with deep scars.

* * *

The stadium was packed with people who called aloud the names of the three singers, waiting impatiently the beginning of the last song, while Hilary, Julia and Mariam and Ozuma, who was going to sing that song, they sat on the little rise on which They were placed instruments.

The gentle, rhythmic guitar sound began to fill the room while soft beams of light illuminating Hilary, who soon after began to sing his verse.

The four young men got up together and dividing couples sang the chorus, turning his gaze to the audience that did sway the light of some lighters in the dark of night, creating a magical atmosphere that warmed their hearts.

The music changed slightly melody, keeping the scratchy sound of the guitar and also Ozuma, clutching the Mariam'shand, he sang his verse while Mariam gave him support with subtle vocals.

After the second chorus the sound of other instruments echoed in the air, while the former head cheerleader sang his verse, rhythmically peaks putting his fingers on the microphone, moving with slow steps and delicate.

Immediately Julia, after a brief moment of pause, pressed her friend by taking the same steps of connecting, maintaining the same setting of the other singing and directing several smiles and greetings to the audience singing along with her.

Again the sound of the guitar prevailed the other instruments, indicating the beginning of the last chorus that was also sung by the audience, while the four boys were divided in pairs exchanging smiles accomplices: Julia with Hilary and Ozuma with Mariam.

Their voices blended in a harmonious melody and perfectly in tune.

"Thanks! We are happy and honored to have been your guests tonight," cried Julia, sighing serene and pleased that the evening had been going on without unexpected.

"And thanks to our wonderful band and to our historical drummer!" Hilary added screaming happily, forgetting for a moment his negative thoughts.

"Good Night!" Mariam added, bowing with her friends.

* * *

Behind the scenes it is breathed a calm and relaxed atmosphere made of smiles and jokes accomplices, until the Sonja'phone rang.

The expressions of the Russian changed in a matter of seconds, becoming a mask of pure terror because of what he had just told the babysitter.

Hope was bad, in convulsions similar to those of an epileptic fit and the young woman did not know what to do, totally unaware that it was all the fault of Alexander and poisonous serum that was injected into the body of the little Hiwatari.

"Guys, we have to go home. Now" mumbled the Muscovite with an alarmed tone, looking at the section number of the driver who had brought them there.

"What happened, Ivanova?" Kei asked chasing mate Yuri who was coming down the stairs quickly and nearly fell several times.

"Hiwatari, run. Our daughter is sick," she said forcefully throwing open the doors of the secondary.

Kei, Yuri, Boris and Julia were stunned and with a worried look is going inside the limo, knowing that the child was sick because of Alexander.

After all that was the only plausible answer, although they hoped to be wrong.

Once they were all inside, the means of transport left in a desperate race to then stop suddenly after the sound of a gunshot.

"What the hell is going on?" Hilary snapped concerned, ignoring the slight white smoke that was penetrating in their compartment.

A metallic voice boomed and chilling in their ears, while Sonja frantically tried to open the door locked from the outside.

"Let us out! Now!" Julia cried hysterically, trying to help the sister no results.

"Now you are mine."

* * *

_Slowly opened her eyes heavy, but none of them was able to figure out where they were, there was nothing around them but the total darkness, combined with the smell nauseating and pungent mold._

_Slight glimmers of wind penetrated into that room gloomy and cold, without any natural or artificial light, and the feeling of fear crept like a snake in the minds of the kids._

_They were trapped, imprisoned in that filthy place cold and lifeless, made of earth, damp walls cracked and stained with blood, moss and mold._

_Sonja tried to slowly get used to the darkness, clawing with his nails at the floor muddy, and then try sneaking his cell phone in his pocket, - hoping to have the object still with him - so he can illuminate the environment and to find the her friends with her, and so, in a tone barely audible churches:_

_"Are you all right?"._

_The Russian knew what had happened but she too was afraid, even if he was aware that he could not abandon his usual temperament cold and impassive, because it would be a fatal mistake to do so._

_But the young man had no answer, so walked quickly toward the light of its smartphone undefined point of the room, while another appeared distant glow._

_He needed to be sure of not being alone again in that place he knew all too well, the same place they had isolated from the world for a whole year._

_"I'm here" Hilary mumbled trying to get up painfully, trying to understand what had happened, and especially to understand where he was even if that place is not the remembered nothing but a deep sense of loneliness and anguish._

_"There you are also ..." said Mariam in a voice suddenly apparently devoid of any emotion, trying to help her up Eveline, who had feelings of nausea and dizziness caused by gas that had inhaled._

_She did not understand where he was and despite having fear, knew she could not be overwhelmed by emotion, exactly as she had done in the past. Yet she could not help but think that that situation was different from previous experiences and totally dangerous._

_"Julia? Elèna? There you are?" Sonja asked in a loud voice, with a note of concern, flicking her gaze from one end of the room, hoping to find the rest of her friends in that desolate place._

_"I'm here, Elèna and Mao are with me" whispered the frightened Spanish, also using her own phone as a flashlight, feeling a sense of peace to hear the voices of her friends._

_"Queen? Crystal? You guys are here?" Eveline added, in a voice broken by tears._

_The girl did not understand what had happened, everything seemed totally confused, especially because her classmates they had not yet told what had really happened._

_"Max? Rei, Kei, Yuri, Boris ...?" added shortly after the American with a squeaky voice, hoping in a reply._

_The girls approached slowly with a frightened look, then join hands in search of moral support. Their breaths were slow and measured but their hearts beat faster in her chest, almost as if they were about to burst._

_They did not know what was going to happen and the only comfort they had was their bond and having to re-entrust their feelings of well-trained spies, basically that was certainly not the first time they were in a potentially dangerous situation._

_Suddenly they heard a cough, then another and another._

_All stared rattle and totally frightened, while claims heard some steps approaching behind them, long shivers of fear walked their backs, when suddenly a hand rested on the shoulder of Eveline._

_"Oh my God" mumbled the blonde with a terrified look frightened, impaling instinctively place, totally unable to move._

_He began to believe that in that place there was a ghost, or worse,_

_his breathing was increasingly short, and then slowly turn around, finding himself before a frightfully spooky face he did not recognize._

_The "monster" had big eyes green with iridescent blue highlights, while his hair seemed to be white and luminescent and so did her skin as white as snow with light opalescent that illuminated the face, giving it a macabre and supernatural._

_Eveline began screaming scared with all the breath in his throat, until the "specter" took no word, then burst into laughter._

_"Ivy, it's me" Crystal giggled amused, lowering your mobile screen from his face._

_"You gave me a heart attack," said the blonde American with an angry tone and a look murders that made him laugh all the former cheerleader, including Queen that appeared shortly after the sister of Ozuma, slightly dampening the atmosphere tense and gloomy that He was created._

_"Ok, let's get out of this bad place," he said Sonja trying to find a way out, starting to scrutinize carefully the environment._

_Mariam smiled and with a cold tone, said:_

_"It's right in front of us."_

_"It's all too easy" Hilary replied with a skeptical tone, but the former captain of the cheerleaders was already trying to force the door._

_"Mariam, are you sure of what you're doing?" Eveline asked with a pleading tone, placing all his hopes in the ability of her best friend, and not just the blonde had finished speaking there was a soft click, followed immediately by urletti hysterical girls, ready to escape from that dismal place._

_"Come on," said Sonja suddenly opening the door, but as soon as the girls moved a few steps were hit by a flock of bats darting quickly toward them a few millimeters from their faces,_

_producing loud noises and annoying metallic sounds frightening - caused by their flight -, forcing them to cover themselves as they could._

_Everything you would expect but never would have imagined to be the protagonists of a horror movie, began to tremble visibly, squeezing more and more when, all of a sudden those flying rodents fell to the ground dead in unison._

_A light blanket of whitish smoke rose up from the sides of the door, expanding in a few moments in the room; now the girls began to feel a sense of heaviness and the air grew heavier and heavier._

_"What's going on?" mumbled Elèna coughing and breathing heavily, then fall tumbling to the ground unconscious, along with his companions, while a voice cold and metallic insistently echoed in their ears._

_"Welcome to hell, girls"_

* * *

**_Space author:_**

So, this is the last chapter calm and preparations to see the death of some people, who knows if it will be the good guys or the bad guys win.

See you next week with "Game's perversion."

Thanks for your readers, _and especiallyThanks to my friend Ana_, (this chapter it's for you) I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks


	20. Game of perversion

Dark.

There was nothing but darkness gloomier about him, nothing that would make him understand where he was, nothing but an excruciating pain in his temples. Nothing.

He was alone again.

The void filled his heart and an overwhelming sense of confusion was food for his soul.

Yuri had lost.

He was the winning of that war with Alexander again but knew he could not give up and never would.

He could lose it all, and yet, despite being confident that the enemy would do anything to destroy it, Yuri was not going to surrender.

He knew he could not do, especially for Julia, knowing that she needed his help but she was not there.

Pride, that's what gave him strength and courage in that moment, the same feature that characterized it for many years, although at that time he knew he had to move carefully.

He could not bend to the will of the crowds.

He was alone, separated from the group. Without any support, again.

He was alone, totally unaware of the position of Julia and two sisters. He did not know if they were still alive and in his heart he was really hoping that his three women breathed again.

But he was in there, in that room straight and narrow and filled with the acrid smell of blood. There were no windows or glimmers of light in that place, there was only him and that dark filter that separated him from the world.

A restless soul and torments from the past who had returned again to the surface, making it totally unable to react.

Cold chains chained him to the wall, forcing his body into stillness unwanted and forced Yuri but continued to struggle against the prison, injuring her wrists bleeding while jeans, now torn knees, were drenched with blood and dirt.

Those wounds were burning, and how if ached but the Russian did not want to give up his life, he could not let it win his enemy.

Yet it was there, motionless, still, totally unable to resist.

A wolf in a trap but that same animal could be dangerous, and that he knew it, he had to find a way to break free.

Suddenly a hissing voice reached his ears, filling the room with verses inhuman and claims. It sounded like a snake although in reality that voice belonged to one person who joined the desperate cries coming from nowhere.

A myriad of voices and stood out among all of the Julia shouting terrified.

Hear the screams of the tortured his girlfriend deeply shook his soul, his heart doing accelerate strongly in the chest, totally contrary to the calm and impassive expression he had imposed.

He felt helpless once again that nagging feeling was resurfaced and again he had been unable to protect the people she loved, even though he knew now that Julia, Sonja and Elèna were still alive.

All entries ceased unison, all, except a.

That of Alexander.

The blonde's voice was crisp and cold, his tone concealed a deep touch of cruelty and sarcasm but, above all, was eager for revenge.

But Alexander also knew that this was not yet the time, would wait slowly, waiting for the same Yuri gl '

imploring to kill him after he would show him all that he did to his loved ones.

He would have to suffer all the pains that he had suffered in those years, inflicting the same torture that had been inflicted to him.

A faint glimmer of light illuminated the room, a clear sign that the door was opened allowing the entry of twenty-five.

The Russian came into the room with slow, measured steps, his eyes were icy but Yuri's attention was captured by the eye of Alexander, who were bloodshot and hateful.

On his face was a smile cold and sarcastic, with a voice so cold as macabre taken word:

"It's almost over Yuri, is almost over."

* * *

The boys walked cautiously down a corridor dimly lit, narrow, trying to pick up any noise in that deathly silence that accentuated the deep sense of destruction that characterized the place.

The atmosphere that is breathed in that long corridor was tense and full of repressed emotions, everyone knew they had to try to be self-control if you really wanted to get out of that damn prison, but for Boris, who led the group, it was really exhausting stay calm.

If only he could have destroyed everything with rage, ready to destroy the walls just to find his wife and Yuri.

Yuri feared for their lives and not only for them but also for that of Hope.

Anxiety, that's what he was feeling at that moment joined that overwhelming feeling of helplessness that weighed on his heart.

He wanted to get out there but first of all wanted to find Sonja and strongly hoped to be able to find a living and above all free from the influence of Alexander, although his certainty were starting to collapse inexorably.

Mice were trapped, stuck in that dark lattice made of bricks and cement, totally incapable of recognizing the right road that would lead them to freedom.

"Huznestov" Kei whispered in a voice cold and emotionless "I I lead the group," he added a few moments later the silver in a tone that brooked no argument, knowing that if she wanted to see her daughter had to leave early from the hallway apparently devoid of outputs.

"Why should you?" Russian replied testily.

He hated taking orders from that boy, because even their rivalry had never ceased despite the explanations and discussions of the past.

Kei looked Boris with a scowl and, without a word, he led the group ignoring the angrily voice who was addressing the platinum.

For too long, the Muscovite had restrained the hatred and then exploded with rage, Kei grabbed her wrist and twisting his arm threw him against a wall with all the strength I had.

The seconds that followed seemed like hours, while the two young men, one in front of the other, turned eyes full of hate.

In a split second Kei managed to hit Boris in the face, causing him to stagger back to the other wall.

"You and I are not friends, but right now I'm more polished than you. I want my daughter. Capito, Huznestov?" hissed Kei with an icy tone and authoritarian, reflected in the eyes of his companion.

"So you say," said Boris poisonous, ready to strike again.

"Stop it. Both of you! We have to find our colleagues and Yuri" Rei interjected with a calm tone, hoping to calm the situation.

Boris looked at him with a menacing look and were close to the Chinese, lifting it by the collar from the floor and, looking at him with hatred, he asserted:

"Look here 'kitten, some of those girls are not just colleagues, are people who at the moment are risking their lives"

"Guys, do not argue, please. We have to stick together and get out of here, please ..." Max added with a pleading tone, hoping to find Eveline and his friends, and especially those who were still alive.

Now it was months studying the case of hidden and was aware that Alexander could perform acts of despicable those girls.

His instinct told him not to waste time and they had to hurry in those investigations.

His eyes were filled with tears and, without further ado, he began leading the group and a hint of a smile encouragingly said, "Let's go."

The smell of gas was expanding in that room was stifling, but nothing of what they had seen over the years would rival the macabre spectacle that presented itself before their eyes frightened and confused.

* * *

The girls were in a room sterile and aseptic but what struck their attention were all those metal beds which were lying several rotting corpses, fortunately seeds covered by white sheets white.

The faces of the women who died had expressions frightened and distressed, the skin had taken on a grayish color, and some had their eyes open and glassy, but seemed to follow every move of the girls.

"Oh my God ... we will die here," hissed Mao terrified.

The expression of the Chinese was restless and terrified, was looking for something inside the room but nothing gave her peace.

"We get out of here, I promise," hissed Elèna with a confident tone, although the sight and smell of the gas chilling and death moments later made her vomit.

She knew she would die asphyxiated in there, deep down she knew Alexander often killed as well.

But she could not end that way.

She could not give up even though he was ill.

She had to fight once again for her freedom and for her family.

Elèna breathed deeply and with all the breath in her throat yelled, aware that that room was not isolated, hoping that the boys were still alive and that, possibly, they were looking for.

The loud sound of a siren sounded soon forcefully into the room and around the girls all disappeared.

Darkness had fallen back on their limbs.

"What was that?" Ozuma snapped suddenly stopping suddenly, trying to understand the origin of those cries family, aware that her friends were definitely in danger.

"This way," asserted Kei started to run at breakneck speed, when suddenly descended again the deathly silence.

They found themselves in front of an open door and after a moment's hesitation they tried to open it, making it creak theatrically.

And as soon as they were inside they paled stunned, totally incapable of uttering a word.

"Shit," hissed Boris clenching his fists in anger, visibly shivering.

The scene looked like a set of a horror movie where they were the protagonists, but that, unfortunately, was the reality.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

So, this is the punutilmo chapter, the next will be "

* * *

" but I do not know how long it will take because I'm still writing.

Sincerely I am in personal crisis due to some people and when I no longer want to do anything. And, if you're wondering, yes, I am depressed at the time and maybe it will pass.

To the next chapter


	21. Cross fire

The boys watched with an absorbed the huge mean written with blood blood that sat on candido wall, giving a macabre aspect to that room devoid of color and life.

Everything was totally inanimate apparently dead. To say that this place was ominous could be called a real understatement.

The red liquid, still fresh, dripping slowly on the light walls, making it stand out more that phrase mortal which read: "Soon you will do the same end," indicating the bodies mutilated and decapitated dolls placed beneath it, as well as a perfect reproduction of their friends vanished into thin air.

That place seemed to suck forcefully life, stressing the fear that had taken possession of the public mind of the boys, creeping like a snake slowly in their hearts, making changing their hopes in sheer terror.

The boys went on to roam their looks terrified of those toys destroyed, while cold shivers traveling along violently their backs, destandoli from that moment of destruction in which they had hidden unintentionally.

The acre metallic smell of blood flooded the room tank, forming concentric circles around the dolls, forming around them concentric circles perfect, and closer they came to toys, and more became narrow, instilling in spies a disturbing feeling of tightness in the physical and mental .

The eyes of the young spies guizzavano from point to point of the room with a look of fear and anxiety and, in the clean room, no one dared mumbling word. They were totally unable to formulate any coherent thought and the only feeling that could prove it was the fear, the same feeling that made him fear for the lives of their friends.

"We have to find them. Immediately" snapped Boris coming out of that macabre place, turning one last disgusted look to the doll depicting Sonja, the only one who's face was split in half.

In fact, a part showing the sister of Yuri and the other Helen and this was a clear indication sull'insanità mental Alexander and that the Muscovite had already figured out.

He understood that the blond left nothing to chance and this made him fear that, probably, he would have tried to corrupt the minds of the two girls.

But Boris was not going to lose again his wife and, without waiting for his companions, he began to examine with caution the whole environment, conscious of the fact that, before making gestures that could prejudice the outcome of the mission was to find a way out of that place.

"Huznestov, remain vigilant. We must get out of this lousy place" asserted Kei with a tone cold and impassive, although he also feared for the life of Sonja.

He knew he had to prevent his colleague to make gestures that could compromise their research, though its real motives were very different, mostly related to the health of his daughter.

Inside the cubicle air grew heavier, stunning fully girls, almost all without senses.

No one would have been able to say how long they were locked up in that room and to every passing second that feeling suffocating became more and more painful.

Their lungs seemed to writhe more and more in the chest, their throats, they came from mild stifled groans, were increasingly dry, while their eyes became increasingly glassy.

* * *

Poured all in a daze, totally unable to distinguish truth dall'illusioni that appeared in their minds.

Suddenly there was a slow creak, a clear sign that the door had been opened, followed by a slow pace and quiet, but none of the girls had the strength to react.

Elèna, relying on her aching arms, she could clearly see the scene.

Takao was there and was rising from the icy white floor Julia. Immediately the young Russian noticed that in the eyes of the boy there was something different and a flash light filled his eyes to life, making them guess that maybe they had a hope.

Yet she felt that nothing was certain, he was afraid of making a mistake but he knew he had to do something, anything to save themselves and get out of that hell deadly.

"Takao ... leave her, please," murmured Elèna supplicating, turning his blue eyes in those of the Japanese, who in reply looked at her with a look cold and sadistic, making her shiver.

"Please ..." mumbled the Muscovite weaving, trying to ignore the suffocating smell of gas that invaded his nostrils.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Elèna," said Takao a tone regretted, closing firmly the door of the room, turning one terrified look to Hilary.

He would have been able to justify that feeling of emptiness that weighed in his chest. He knew perfectly well what he was doing was very wrong but could not not obey the commands that had been assigned, and yet he could not even rebel.

He had totally lost possession of his body, acting as an automaton, along the long corridor with slow steps and mechanical.

And it was for this reason that he was pretending to take those weird pills that Alexander brought him every morning, and since he had stopped new sensations had begun to invade his mind corrupt, although the memories appeared increasingly distant and faded.

* * *

_The Japanese looked carefully the face of Julia was lying unconscious in his arms and a strange feeling invaded his limbs._

_Ask for help to Julia was a real madness, and this now Takao had understood just fine._

_That girl was completely crazy, a real dictator, but she knew perfectly well that she needed her to be able to achieve its goals: Hilary and the university but all the books and all the concepts learned depressed him and discouraged._

_The state besetting the desk was to say the least disastrous and define the mobile mess could be called an understatement._

_In fact there were many books scattered everywhere, some open, others, however, they were arranged in columns unsafe and unstable._

_Many papers were scattered everywhere and notebooks towered everywhere, filling every centimeter of that desk, emphasizing more the chaos that prevailed that room._

_He watched with a look discouraged that damn study of the functions on the child, trying to figure out what to do, although he had not the slightest idea where to start._

_For him those were just numbers and signs incomprehensible and devoid of any meaning, when, suddenly Julia slammed his hand on the table._

_"Takao, I've already explained what to do. A little 'commitment," she snapped with a harsh tone, indicating again the examples written neatly on the page._

_The eighteen year old gave him a skeptical look at the singer, wondering again if he had been right to ask for help._

_"I do not understand anything. This is not math, this is torture able to make crazy any student" he said exhausted, dipping his hands through his hair theatrically._

_"Hilary fully understands the math. You know, right?" He asserted the Spanish with a stern voice, taking a seat next to the dark, and then ask him a polite smile and friendly "And I know you can do it, even if your motivation is weak. You have to study for yourself and I know you can do it, partly because you're not stupid, "she added a moment later with sweetness, hoping to comfort his friend._

_"I really think I can do it?" asked the young high school student with a look hopeful._

_"Takao ... please do not be stupid. The mathematics lies ahead," said Julia, smiling happily, indicating the exercises with a finger._

_"Thank you, Julia!" he exclaimed in a tone grateful, immersing himself again in the damn numbers._

_"We're friends, remember," said the singer cheerfully, then added in a loud voice "And friends help always."_

_Takao put Julia on the couch with a confused look._

* * *

That phrase pounding insistently in the head, joined the scream screeching that was invading the mind, emphasizing that unpleasant feeling that weighed on his heart.

He did not know what to do, it was totally unable to react while the sweet voice of Hilary thundered in mind.

The figure of the girl had appeared violently in the girl and pleading eyes that she had given him a few weeks before had an open wound in his heart.

He felt shaken by all those images and memories that appeared to flash in his head.

He knew those guys, they were his friends, or so he thought.

He began to run without stopping along the corridor, trying desperately those guys.

* * *

Inside of that building the battle raged incessantly, in fact it was like watching a real crossfire.

All were engaged in a melee against the enemy, and the air did not feel nothing but cries of pain or noises of bodies being thrown hard against the walls.

Kei was fighting against a Russian spy strong but inexperienced and with a leap he managed to hurl the girl on the floor, blocking any movement, causing her to scream in pain for the strong hold of the silver.

But the young, in a split second and relying on his back, flew the Moscow against a secret door, opening it. Revealing the presence of colleagues unconscious and without meaning.

Boris watched the scene with one eye and within seconds landed a powerful kick in the belly of his opponent, causing him to fall to the ground in pain and immediately went into that room, looking quickly Sonja.

"Shooting the girls out of here, you continue to fight," asserted the platinum in a tone that brooked no argument, quickly raising his wife off the floor.

"Take back now or I get angry a lot. Got it, Sonja? Wake up," said the twenty worried, trying to check the condition of his wife.

The young woman opened slightly eyes and weaving heavily, muttered: "I've said that I will not leave. Not this time"

"If you try it you do out of me. I swear, Ivanova" replied Boris hint of a smile sincere, serene, happy to again see the woman he loves to breathe.

"My friends ..." she added in a tone barely audible but that masked a lot of concern, trying to look over the shoulders of her husband who was still holding, and then let it fall to the floor with little delicacy, ignoring openly his protests.

"I go by them" asserted the platinum coldly, noting with pleasure that his colleagues had almost finished to defeat their opponents.

Inside the room again was heard a creak, revealing moments later the figure of Takao that soon achieved Hilary, looking at her with eyes full of tears, ignoring the presence of Kei and Boris watching him with an enigmatic expression.

"Hilary, please ... wake up ... wake up ..." mumbled the boy with a pleading tone, shaking it gently.

"Kinomiya, if you're back in, do it out of this room," Kei said with a cold voice that brooked no argument, he watched carefully all the moves of the Japanese.

"Boris, helps Helene to get up and take her away from this place and try Yuri. Alexander wants to kill him," added the dark a tone worried, raising Hilary from the floor but before leaving the room, he turned and said: "I'm sorry, guys . I did not want to hurt you. "

Within moments the Japanese had relived his life, recalling all that had happened.

* * *

In the beginning were many small flash that in a few moments they had together perfectly, creating images of his life as a mosaic, and each piece had an important meaning for the guy who again had regained control of his body.

The old Takao had struggled against himself, allowing his mind to be reborn and bracing.

After all he had always been a warrior, and despite everything, unconsciously, knew he could not give up especially for the people she loved.

It was not easy at all exits from the tunnel but had won his personal battle against the darkness, rising from the darkness darker, and it gave him a new life.

He felt again the blood flow faster in the veins, while the feelings had started to beat strong in his chest. He had to do the right thing for him and for those he loved, fighting against evil and nothing could stop him.

Nothing.

"Takao, get out immediately from this room" thundered Boris irritated, looking at his interlocutor with a look devoid of emotion, though he doubted the sudden change of the boy.

The Japanese gave him a sincere smile to the two boys and moments later left the room.

Takao leaned Hilary alongside Mao and after a few moments, with a cold voice, turning to the enemy spies, yelled:

"Hold on."

The fighters stopped immediately, leaving the boys perplexed that looked Japanese with a quizzical expression, while the lights of Alexander disappeared quickly.

Young boys positioned themselves immediately into attack position, waiting calmly action Takao, although all hoped that the Japanese had regained consciousness of himself.

"Takao, are really you?" murmured Max with pleading eyes, studying him carefully.

"Yes, Max. How nice to see you again," said the brunette cheerfully, smiling to his friends sincerely, despite the guilt were borne on his heart.

He was happy to see his friends and was willing to do anything to help those who had always supported and that, despite everything, had never harmed.

"Takao?" muttered Hilary, who was still on the cold floor, while getting up in a tone touched.

Mille chills began to invade the mind of the young man who immediately reached the girl, helping her.

Immediately shook singer herself, hugging her gently and intoxicated with the sweet scent of the girl, enjoying that sweet contact that was warming the heart and soul.

"I missed you, but ..." he began to tell her gently, trying to hold back the tears that stung my eyes, "you're an idiot! A real idiot. My" added shortly after the girl moved.

She was extremely happy to get his boyfriend with him, a joy so powerful and indescribable. Hilary, without him, she felt lost and empty and knowing that at last he was back filled her breast touching their emotions, healing his wounded soul.

"Thanks for the help, guys," snapped suddenly Mariam ironically, trying to help Crystal and Mao to his feet, who felt a nagging sense of physical exhaustion and mental.

"Are you well?" asked Ozuma approaching the girlfriend, hugging her gently, glad to see you safe and sound.

"Yes," exclaimed all in unison, seeking solace in the eyes of their friends and, after a brief moment of silence, Helen turned to a television camera abruptly, and with a harsh tone said,

"Alexander, I know you're a man but you're just a fucking bitch" *

All looked lost and after a brief moment of tension everyone started to laugh.

Suddenly, the walls began to shake violently, collapsing several plaster and metal parts, triggering pandemonium among boys who immediately began to scurry, looking for shelter as they could.

They knew perfectly well that it was the most dangerous thing to do an earthquake but they were trapped, locked in that place of no return.

Everything moved quickly and dangerously, and dry sounds that could be heard were not bode well.

There was a strong scream, followed by a collapse and a deep ping.

Hilary was on the ground, away from Takao, who was lying on the ground, flooded with heavy debris.

His face was covered with a large number of cuts and wounds from which came the blood, his hands were not moving and the young man had a painful smile painted on his face.

"Takao" shouted the singer, crawling toward her boyfriend crying, but he was not breathing.

He was dead.

* * *

_**Space author:**_

Credits * "I know you're a man but you're a bitch" is taken from 6x1 to pretty little liars.

What to say? This chapter does not like at all and gave me a number of difficulties.

I can not say what I liked but did not satisfy me at all. I find flat and boring ...

Well, the next week with "It's over, Alexander won"


	22. It's over Alexander won

"Takao ..." Hilary called desperate, trying to get any response from the young lifeless "Takao, wake up ... I'm here ... I beg you, for 'something, anything. Do not leave me, please," mumbled the girl with eyes full of tears, totally unable to accept the reality.

It was enough to put a second, one-thousandth of a second, and her life had been completely transformed.

She had seen him die before her eyes the only person he ever loved, her eyes kept darting constantly on the lifeless boy's body, now lying on the ground lifeless.

Gently she tried to drag him out of the rubble killer, hoping that, somehow, the boy resumption breathe unconsciously though she knew it would not be so.

Hilary shook Takao, bringing the corpse on her chest, hoping for a reaction that there would never be.

"Takao ... please," she murmured again, while the hot salty tears streaming down her white cheeks, "Please, wake up ... come back to me. I need you," continued the singer sobbing, while his body was being shaken by strong tremors cold , making it unable to react to that situation.

Her mind was constantly clouded by memories of the past, preventing it to break away from her boyfriend who, for the last time, he had saved her life by sacrificing his own.

"Why? Why would this happen to you? Why?" complained again brown screaming desperate.

It was a poignant cry, full of emotions and anger, totally at odds with the sense of gratitude and she was feeling, if only she could, she would rather save his beloved, rather than let it die swept away by the wall of concrete that had fallen on the cold floor with a deafening sound, brutally killing a young boy. A hero.

Hilary would never see again Takao's sweet smil, neither would have been able to share more moments of joy or sadness with him.

She would not do anything without him, would have to learn to survive because, at that time, even a part of her heart had ceased to live together with Takao.

Her whole world had collapsed in a second, destroying like a mirror that broke quietly on the floor, in a silent mournful melody and staff and she, Hilary Tachibana, had been split in half, losing everything.

She had been unable to protect him, unable to reason with him from when he had the chance. She had done nothing for him, was only been able to shed bitter tears, deprived of the desire of desire.

Her feelings had been raped by the early death and, once again, she had proved fragile.

* * *

Alexander walked noisily in that room, and the slow ticking of his footsteps echoing heavily in the prison where they were held Yuri and Julia, both unconscious, stunned by the soporific gas that had aspired for several minutes.

The two were lying helpless on the marble floor, their hands were chained to the wall with bolts tight and cold that enveloped their wrists, squeezing so hard as to cause small cuts on their skin, while a few drops of blood glistened on their skin diaphanous, cooling Slowly their weak body temperature.

But for Alexander this torture was only the beginning, knew exactly what he wanted to do just to mentally destroy his enemy, he had to see die before her eyes the people he loved, he wanted to hear Yuri guilty of of Julia's death, she longed to see him look desolate and lost the Moscow while the singer would fall into the spiral of destruction without return.

He wanted to attend the inner death of Yuri, who would fall to his petty blackmail, knowing that it was the Spanish was the best doll that fate could provide.

He just had to wait, while the sweet and poisonous his tiny revenge the already raging fire to the soul and troubled.

He knew he was a broken man and sick.

"Imperfect and died from the soul" as is often said. return.

After all, he knew that red was the usual bastard ready to do anything to save himself and the blond twenty-five had devised a perfect strategy and wanted to make him feel feeling of uneasiness that now embraced him in the death grip from too much time.

Suddenly he heard the faint Julia's voice, who sadly begged "Leave him".

The blond approached her with an amused expression on her face, and slowly, placing two fingers under the chin, raised her face immersed in those green eyes, ready to search them soul and looking at it the feeling of fear that nourished his soul.

"Hello, little Julia" Alexander hissed with a cold tone that froze the blood.

The singer narrowed his eyes to slits, and with a sullen voice replied: "What do you want from us?".

She wanted to be strong and confident, but did not feel that way.

The wrists ached and burned but Julia knew perfectly well that he could not give up without a fight, though every bit of his body trembled before those eyes ice hateful.

"You think you scare me with that look angry? Poor, little, doll" retorted the young man sarcastically, continuing to look insistently.

"You do not scare anybody," snapped the Spanish trying to break free from the chains that creaked heavily, aseptic filling that room with their macabre ping, as they shook more on his sore wrists, making her moan in pain.

"I think this is a more than suitable," he added, pointing to his eyes the cold metal that trapped.

Julia looked away, trying to her boyfriend which, unfortunately, lay helpless in the same conditions.

Several bruises and bruises covered the pale skin of Yuri, his head was facing the floor while his bare chest rose and fell slowly and rhythmically with great difficulty.

The deep wounds and reddish traveling along the majority of arms, while several deep cuts were etched into his skin very precisely, offering a show macabre that she had not been prepared.

Julia winced visibly and a thousand shivers began to walk them back.

"It can't end like this ..." mumbled the singer with a subdued tone, while the abundant silent tears streaming down her face.

That shadow from the past was destroying her life for too long, she broke everything, upsetting every single second of their existence.

That was the way it had to end their lives? Tortured and killed by a crazed sadist who had controlled his life?

She felt lost ... alone.

Everything was about to change but that prison appeared to be devoid of any way out.

Alexander had won, he had ripped the life from their hearts, their lives disfigured, killed their soul and they were nothing more than spectators of that catastrophic defeat.

* * *

Hilary continued to tighten itself Takao, sobbing loudly, while his soul was crossed by numerous memories that haunted the mind, preventing it from acting.

She wanted revenge.

The large group of spies watched the scene with an absorbed and everyone was unable to utter a word.

None of them could understand what had happened, and yet all they understood that they had to do something to get out of that place without other victims.

Once again, their friendship had suffered a severe shock but no one wanted to accept that reality in which they had entered unwittingly.

Takao, a simple guy and good heart, a spontaneous and cheerful person, who, sometimes clumsily, always brought joy into their lives, it was gone.

Their life had been broken and trampled, truncated by the wickedness of a madman without heart and soul travel.

They would not again see his sweet smile and sun (and sometimes even crazy), they would not hear his silly jokes, but tearing always a smile. They would no longer felt the warmth of his embrace when they had problems. Takao was gone, had turned off his life sacrificing for love and they had some plans to make that sacrifice in vain suffered.

They couldn't.

They didn't want.

They had to avenge him.

They wanted to be heroes for their friend.

They were determined to fight for those who, like their friend, would do anything for their loved ones as anger had crept into their hearts, poisonous and pungent, obscuring any pure emotion.

"Hilary ... we have to go," muttered Elèna with a hushed tone and worried.

She felt guilty for what had happened and, despite everything, despite the sadness and all those negative emotions, was not going to surrender. Her brother was in danger and she knew they could not lose any more precious minutes in that place.

Hilary looked up at the lesser of Ivanov, her eyes were swollen and red while the tears kept rolling down her face; approached Elèna with footsteps slow and uncertain and staring angrily, going down every word, Hilary snapped: "Do not tell me what I should or should not do!"

"We have to go, you know" added the young girl with a calm tone, looking away.

Those eyes blazing with anger and sadness were too hard to bear, and she was hurting inside, was burning in his frozen hell.

"He's dead. He's dead because of ... crazy. And it's all your fault! You did not have to return" continued Hilary increasingly angry and clenching his fists in anger.

After all, she knew that Elèna had no guilt but did not know what to do and especially what she should do, she was totally unable to react rationally.

Sonja looked incredulous the two girls and in a split second came between them, hitting with force the singer, who now touched her cheek offense, then peering wistfully the two sisters with a vacant look and then embracing young haired red, shedding tears on the other's shoulder, rocked by the devastating emotions and that sweet sensation.

"Ivanova, know you where we to go. Right?" Kei asked, turning to Elèna, who immediately nodded. "Make way, we will follow."

Female's screams and despair filled the room while Alexander struck again Julia who had a look at suffering, while Yuri watched the scene with a look angry.

Yuri felt helpless, he could do nothing to prevent the crowds still he did harm to his girlfriend.

Another shot back.

Alexander looked at Julia lying motionless on the floor and, after a short while, grabbed a hand caressing her with feigned sweetness.

"Poor Julia, are suffering because of a bastard" Alexander hissed a voice sadistic and cruel, while a terribly cruel grin painted on his face.

"It's not his fault! You're just a crazy murderer" she shouted with the little strength he had.

"You want me, not her. Leave her alone. She has nothing to do in this story," said Yuri, knowing that he could do nothing for her.

He was the culprit, solely responsible for the whole situation but, unfortunately, was also powerless. Totally incapable of being able to do something for the people she loved.

Alexander grinned again, and with all the strength he had bent the girl's hand, breaking it and letting it fall limply.

The sound of my bones crack seemed to be too real and even audible while other desperate cries of pain filled the room.

"It's over, Yuri. I won"

* * *

**_Space author:_**

Until next week with "The End Game"

Thanks to those who read and if you leave me a review I will be very happy because I want to understand what to think of this little fanfiction.


	23. The End Game

Young spies began to scrutinize that environment lifeless warily, while that feeling of claustrophobia creeping poison in their hearts.

They knew they had to find a way out but were not sure what they should do in order to save themselves, forcing them to put their trust in Elèna, which still aroused much concern in them.

They had to rely blindly on her?

Certainly none of them would respond positively and that she knew well.

She hated to see those looks inquisitors, ready to seize any hesitation or false move and she, although showed cold and unfriendly, it was dying.

Her soul was burning with anger, but had no intention of giving in to those emotions, and she, after all she'd been through in those years, he had learned to be based purely on its own merits and on the few certainties that had.

She wanted to live her life and was ready to do anything to get what he wanted, knew she could not give up and what gave her strength was certain that after that absurd adventure would finally be a free woman to live her life as He wanted, coloring it with the most beautiful colors he knew.

But was not the time to indulge in his concerns, Elèna wanted to fight for herself and for those few people who believed in her.

She cared little about what others thought, she had always been alone and did not want to fight her true nature.

Elèna narrowed her eyes to slits and his voice emotionless taken word:

"We have to go downstairs, there we will find the playroom."

The adrenaline was flowing rapidly through her veins, conscious of the fact that soon it would be over and, despite everything, she was afraid of losing the future and further away that longed to build with her forces.

"Elèna, I trust you," whispered Sonja holding out a hand to her sister, giving her a sweet smile sincere.

"I know," said the nineteen year old with a flat tone, although he appreciated the gesture of her older sister.

That feeling so far away, yet so familiar, the instilled a sense of peace that lightened the mood. She wanted to fight for that little woman who nonetheless had never stopped fighting for her and especially for their family. Sonja had never given up and she wanted to show her that he could be strong and he deserved his confidence. After all, she was an Ivanov and that no one could change it.

* * *

Alexander grinned satisfied, loved the expression of ill-concealed fear in Yuri's eyes, but he was still too little.

He wanted more, longed to see vanishing any emotion in those eyes of ice and he knew perfectly well that it would take more time. That boy had to die both physically and mentally and he had a plan sadistic and cruel that surely would work.

He always had a second solution and was certain she would not fail, so, taking advantage of the absence of Julia previously brought in another room, turned on some monitors where appeared the images of the three fictional women care to Yuri.

"Welcome to the playroom, Ivanov" hissed the blond with a devilish voice, ready to begin his mad project, grinning maleficent, entranced admiring the vacant look that was painted on the enemy's face.

Yuri winced visibly to that vision that was shown before his eyes, certain that he could not do anything to save himself, his sisters and his girlfriend. All were connected to some electrical wires, while in front of them appeared a small table with some photos attached to a lever that, surely, would have served to provide physical pain.

The red-haired Muscovite narrowed his eyes to slits, his eyes were resentful and hateful, and if only he could, he would have killed Alexander with his own hands.

He was too proud to submit to the torture that the madman was delighted to call the game and especially had no intention to bow to its power, I do not know what would happen within a few seconds.

A metallic voice began to resonate in the air, coming down slowly the rules, "You have five seconds, choose one of them or you will suffer all"

"Never!" Yuri shouted with all the breath he had, horrified at the thought of having to do physical harm to those three girls.

_Five ..._

They were there, all four without an escape, trapped in the sadistic and cruel fate. They were enemies at that time, against each other, ready to be the executioners of their loved ones.

_Four ..._

It was not possible.

All that was happening was unthinkable and every single letter that voice cold and metallic shades began to take more and more cruel.

_Three ..._

Time passed slowly, repeating those numbers as a chant for Yuri but every moment, every second, became increasingly heavy.

What should he do?

_Two ..._

He had to save himself or someone had to sacrifice?

Was he really ready to suffer the physical and psychological torture?

No, not at all.

He was afraid, and how that he had.

He was a single man but, despite everything, he also had feelings and emotional bonds, and they were about to be destroyed.

_One ..._

Instinctively he closed his eyes, trying to control himself and worries that brutally shook the soul, but now there was no time and the only certainty was that it had to stay away from those damn levers.

The time was now finished, he had nothing and, without understanding what was going to do, he pushed hard that object rectangular, squeezing with all the anger and hatred he was feeling.

It was a dirty executioner, a traitor to his own blood, had condemned unconsciously his sister to that torture, avoiding it to the other two.

Images depicting Elèna were chilling, indeed inhuman scream of the girl filled the room, tearing further heart of Moscow.

His sister was there, locked up in some kind of suffering room and he was not with her, was the architect of that pain.

Elèna was on the ground, writhing painfully on the floor, screaming and crying helplessly on the floor, cursing and insulting Alexander and Yuri.

"It's your own fault! It's your fault," she mumbled desperate, looking angrily at the camera, cursing with a look dark and his eyes red from crying.

Yuri had lost, had sold his soul and everything he believed in order not to suffer, had sold his sister to the devil and this could not forgive him.

Proudly he raised his eyes to the blond and spat venomously:

"You will not win."

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, this is just the beginning," retorted Alexander with an icy tone, while the metallic voice explained the rules of the game to Julia.

* * *

They walked warily along that corridor apparently devoid of any way out, their hearts beat wildly in my chest, though they were trying to show cold and apathetic, knowing that the time was their enemy.

They feared for the lives of Julia and Yuri and nobody wanted to say goodbye to their friend again.

After all, despite the immense difficulties of the past and although not all demonstrate their emotions openly, no one dared to consider those guys mere teammates, were much more, were the companions of many adventures.

That was a struggle for survival and all were ready to fight for their comrades and Hope, of which nothing was known and everyone hoped that she was still alive.

Sonja had always been a strong and determined girl, always ready to protect his loved ones but that feeling of helplessness weighed on his heart like a heavy boulder.

"If only I had not come back ..." she mumbled in a voice barely audible trying to suppress the bitter tears that stung the eyes become glossy.

Boris gave her a scowl, was the only one who felt that phrase and, just as she understood perfectly the mood of his wife, even though he hated those dark thoughts.

It was not to blame if they were finished in that trap, also was happy to have her back with him after all he had spent alone, without her.

Boris intended to keep her from performing acts reckless and which could have compromised the suicide mission and unconsciously touched her hand, making her jump.

Sonja gave him a shy smile and grateful with a mellifluous voice whispered, "Thank you" lovingly entwining his fingers in the man she loved.

Kei reached with a padded the red, looking at her a point of reference.

He also feared for the life of Hope and think that maybe his little no longer lived in the killing.

The Moscow knew perfectly well that the only person who could understand his own thoughts was his ex-girlfriend and chaining her look in the woman whispered: "She is a strong girl, will overcome everything. I know."

Those words were used more to himself, trying to convince himself that everything would be fine but his instincts told him to be careful, almost as if sensing that there were no suspicious movements.

Everything was too quiet and that, against all odds, indicated that nothing appeared in its entirety.

"Yes, our little girl is strong," Sonja mumbled in a voice full of gratitude.

She was not alone, she had never been and knew what to do: take revenge.

Alexander had done too much harm to leave him without a just punishment; the desire of the lookout ran quickly through his veins, burning with rage every single rational thought, longing more and more to find as quickly as possible but that angelic-looking monster that lurked the soul of a petty and cruel devil.

Mariam was also deep in thought and think that soon she would see the person who had hurt abusing her made her shiver.

If he could he would kill him with her own hands, but in the end she knew that stain of that crime would serve little, aware that he would not return the lost dignity in that moment.

The singer just hoped that Alexander had not hurt also to Julia and to know that she was in her hands not reassured at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Ozuma intimidated her, noting the rigid posture taken by the girl.

"Everything and nothing. I just want to close this story as soon as possible."

Mariam was lying, partly because he did not want to involve her boyfriend in his struggle and her troubled thoughts.

"Don't lie. Now I know," he replied the drummer with a cold voice, although his mind was concealed several concerns.

"I never said you were boring?" asked Mariam with a sarcastic tone, then soften the voice "And you really do not know what to think. I just know that I want that worm dies a thousand atrocities".

"We have carried out many missions together, and no one can prevent you from failing. Not this time, what made you Alexander also concerns me, it's a personal mission."

"I don't need to be defended," she snapped irritably, beginning to feel an unpleasant sensation in the chest.

"Mariam, sorry if I'm tough but Ozuma right. That psychopath has taken away everything, took away everything. He killed Takao, hurt our friends and who knows what she is doing to Yuri or our friend Julia. So yes . It's personal" added Hilary clenching his fists with rage, while her eyes concealed an immense sorrow and a deep sense of emptiness, ready to massacre violently that psycho bipolar.

"Instead of talking move your ass. We need everyone" said Boris with a commanding tone, turning a look of ice to the three boys, who turned the look askance.

But that was not the time to argue and they were fully aware, so they decided to move on, putting in their bodies against the cold walls encrusted and dirty, while assiduously.

"Huznestov, I would remember that you do not give orders to anyone."

"Queen, what I said is true for you. We have to get out of this endless corridor" said the Muscovite in a tone that brooked no argument, nor concealed malice.

"We can behave like civilized people? And what the heck!" Max asserted in a tone calm and peaceful, grabbing Eveline's hand.

And so, in silence and continuing to consult looks sullen, they began walking.

* * *

The hateful metallic voice continued to utter always the same cold and cruel words you hate to Yuri, forcing the young to attend the torture that were suffering the other three girls, certain that none of them could see their torturer.

No one dared to inflict torture collective rather preferred to choose a sacrificial victim.

That damned voice repeated constantly and slowly like a whining litany.

That was a real psychological torture was not limited to mere physical pain, but sought to destroy those relationships, showing that, in situations of danger, they would rather do harm to others than to themselves.

Practically it was based on instinct conservation, proving to twenty-one that its relationship with the three boys were not as strong.

Alexander smiled satisfied, admiring Yuri watching Elèna who was sacrificing Julia, her Julia.

The red Muscovite bit his lower lip, until a trickle of blood smeared her pale skin; by now it was clear what was the purpose of the torture and he knew perfectly well that was not to show his emotions and fears.

See Julia crying in pain was excruciating pain and murderess, she was just a victim of his past, was a reflection of his illness and the girl was paying for mistakes that did not belong.

"It's not fair" Yuri thought looking away from the screen and covering his ears.

He could no longer endure the yelling and the pain. Everything had become too dark.

He wanted to fight against the prison, he wanted to break down that prison, craved freedom denied.

But he could't.

He was alone again.

"Ivanov, look. It's Sonja's turn " Alexander whispered pointing to the monitor with the index, while the metallic voice took up that crazy litany.

_Five ..._

"Please Sonja rebelled.

Do not do anything, do not touch those damned levers ".

He saw his twin sister close my eyes with a desperate look as she shouted, "Enough" in tears.

_Four ..._

"Be strong, do not give up," he prayed mentally, hoping for a response from the young man who instead remained stationary in front of the electrical panel, trying not to look at the photographs.

_Three ..._

"Do not give in. You can not do that. You are a rock, you're the strongest person I know."

He saw girl trembling fearfully, trying to keep his hands firmly that seemed to be animated by some kind of spirit, making him shiver too.

_Two ..._

"Do not give Sonja, don't cry, don't lose hope."

He saw the girl moaning in fear that was gripping a lever slightly between his fingers long and slender.

"Please forgive me," she hissed through clenched teeth, as tears streamed down his face, a look of pure terror.

_One ..._

"Now choose".

Sonja pulled the handle with anger and just moments after Yuri knew who was the recipient of the shock.

Him.

Electricity flowed with arrogance in his veins, sticking painfully into the flesh burning, making him feel a thousand pins that penetrated violently under the skin, ustionandola more and more.

The electric current ran through the entire body, every cell and inhibiting violently ripping the breath from his chest.

The heart pumped faster and faster and more and more painfully, almost as if to explode.

But the physical pain was nothing compared to the psychological.

He had been betrayed by the person he loved most, abandoned to his own fate, began to believe that he had lost the war.

Despised by his own sister, the one who had always loved, the person who had accompanied him for years, the same woman who had been there in the darkest moments.

Sonja had slain him instead Elèna, she had preferred his twin sister, had broken their bond.

He had completely destroyed, shattering his whole being into a thousand pieces.

He did not care that the blood smeared his skin or the pain he was feeling and the only feeling that Yuri could feel was the icy grip of darkness that had embraced his body in a cold grip of pain. He had nothing left and around him there was nothing but darkness darker and more painful.

He was a man dead inside, sadistically deprived of his feelings, destroyed by life, the victim of that war without winners.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

A special Thanks to _**my friend LoneeWolf**_ that he supported the draft of the chapter.

Honestly I was very uncertain about some parts but now I feel better and I decided to divide the chapter as it was too long, sorry.

Until next week with


	24. Fire and Flame

Someone was banging his hands against a metal wall begging for help with all the breath he had, startling scared the group, now aware that everything could be a trap.

But those screams were not normal or outside and they were certain of this, though no one could understand the origin of those screams laconic.

That voice seemed desperate and terrified, while the noise against the metal surface became increasingly violent.

"I think I know this voice" whispered Hilary worried, trying to understand the origin of the sounds.

"I think that is Fernandez" Boris replied coldly, then added with a tone barely audible "is definitely in trouble, and if I'm right with you should be there Yuri".

"No, you can not. If I know Alexander, surely they will have divided" asserted Elèna impassive, moving a few steps toward the door to her family, noting that on the surface there were still scratches she had done in the past.

Slowly she bent down, gently touching the wood and the signs she etched a few months earlier, only to cringe visibly.

"I present you my room," added Elèna smiling bitterly, as she tried to suppress the tears.

"Perhaps you mean prison" Crystal corrected with a sad voice and understanding, placing her hand on the the young Russian's shoulder.

"Yeah ... but now we have to find Julia," said Elèna hint of a slight smile full of gratitude.

Suddenly the deafening noise of gunfire filled the hallway, breaking the skull of Mao, while the body of the Chinese fell lifeless on the cold floor.

The blood seemed to be exploded, smearing of red wall and the floor, leaking profusely on the swollen face of the young.

The long pink hair, however, fell dripping blood along the body and had taken a similar color to bright red.

"Mao!" Rei screamed shocked and frightened, wide-eyed and running hastily towards her - now death - girlfriend.

He had seen her die in a second, brutally murdered by the girl eyed killer.

He squeezed himself in Mao's body, looking for the last her amber eyes, glassy and deprived of life, and then she burst into tears of despair.

"Oh, was she your girlfriend?" asked the assassin with a sarcastic and glacial voice, smiling satisfied for what she had done.

"Do not you dare talk about her. Do not you dare mention it," Rei hissed angry, rising abruptly from the floor but she anticipated him.

Readily raised the hand that held the gun, pointing it at the chest of the twenty-one and, without thinking too much, pulled the trigger whispering:

"Go to hell with her, if you want."

Rei's eyes widened in terror, while a sharp pain across his chest, his skin was burning and appeared to have been cut into pieces.

A small hole at heart dominated the white sweater, as the blood began to flow quickly from the hole, staining it ever more, and then moments later the young man dropped to the ground lifeless, turning one last feeble and painful smile to her and Mao to his friends.

The noise of the shot seemed to have pierced the air, echoing violently in that corridor murderer, followed by the screams of frightened girls and the astonished gaze of the boys.

They could not believe just witnessed the execution brutal and cruel than two other friends.

She quickly surpassed the two corpses, without even a glance, and then point the gun at the two sisters stunned.

"How nice to see you again," she muttered sarcastically.

"I can not say the same, Antoniya Sokolova" Sonja said with malice, ready to destroy the enemy with the same violence with which the brown had tortured Rei and Mao.

The war was about to begin, they were certain.

* * *

Yuri opened his tired eyes, feeling a heavy wet sensation on his body, shivering moments later disgusted.

The blood was everywhere, staining his wounded hands and trembling. Several cuts would cut the skin, while a sharp knife and dirt lay at his side.

Yuri was confused and seemed to have lost both the calm self-control, no longer seemed to him, had become a guy off and ... weak.

He was unable to react to that situation.

"What you made me do?" mumbled the Muscovite surging, creaking again the chains that fell heavily to the ground in a gruesome litany deadly.

"What we had to do, in fact, what we had to do. The blood of your family has been paid and you're the only one responsible" Alexander replied mockingly, which was extremely fun and was certain that he had destroyed his enemy further carnal.

"I am not a murderess" replied Yuri surging again, refusing to believe those words infingarde.

"Yet you have not hesitated to wounds Elèna and your sister has sacrificed you. Really pathetic, Ivanov. But it is not over yet, it's time to play again."

Yuri watched again the blood on his hands screaming desperately, trying to remove the taste and smell of death on their own.

What had he really done?

He could not tell him either.

* * *

Elèna walked over to Antoniya, looking angrily. She understood perfectly well that this was no time to think and worry, it was time to act.

"Sokolova, never not act alone. Where are the others?".

Antoniya laughed amused and immediately replied:

"Then I still remember my tactics" and then deal a powerful blow to the corvina, making her move back a few steps.

"Elèna!" they all cried in unison worried but she quickly got up, a hint of a faint smile that hinted "I'm fine" as she wiped a stream of blood from his lip.

"You're a bitch" added shortly after the Moscow furious, quickly dodging another attack of the enemy, then added mockingly, "but you are also the usual weak".

"So you say," replied the woman taking a leap backwards, then get in defensive position, waiting patiently move Elèna, which the landed a powerful kick, again making her crash into a door.

"What's going on? Help!" Julia screamed desperately, again slamming his hands against the wood.

"Fernandez, is 'silent' shouted Antoniya, then something hiss through clenched teeth, while felt heavy footsteps.

The boys watched the scene astonished and soon were surrounded by a small group of men unknown identity, while the two Russian girl continued to struggle away from the room where she was a prisoner Julia.

Mariam immediately grabbed Sonja and Ozuma's hands, and running quickly toward the door, making the space between those fighters, then she moved her gun well hidden boyfriend.

"Where did you get it?" he asked bewildered.

"This is not the time to ask. I have to pull out of here Juls " said the singer leaning toward the lock, then added: " Sonja, check under your skirt, there must be something, a gun, a knife or anything hidden by Eveline down there. "

"Need cover fire, right?" hissed Sonja, noting a group of three people who were approaching threatening.

"Exactly," the singer asserted flatly, continuing to tinker with the lock until it snapped, finding Julia wound and bleeding in his arms.

Boris joined the small group with a lightning shot, settling an elbow in the face of a man who was about to hit his wife.

"Thanks!" shouted Sonja, hiding behind the Russian and relying on him kicked to another opponent.

Meanwhile Elèna was continuing to struggle with Antoniya melee but the situation was stalled and nothing prevailed over the other.

Both of they were launching quick shots and targeted, as long as the lesser of Ivanov was able to land the brown, removing the gun from his hands and pointed it against.

The girl's breath was short and between the two there was an atmosphere full of electricity.

"We are at the end, Elèna. Come on, kill me" exclaimed Antoniya smiling sarcastically, now certain that herlife was over.

"With pleasure, Sokolova" retorted Elèna whit satisfied smile, then added, locking it to the ground with her body "But if I kill you I will be the same to you."

"Do it, baby, do it for yourself. Get rid of me."

"No" said Elèna with a cold tone, rising from her, throwing the weapon to the ground.

Antoniya laughed sarcastically, and hitting the young Russian's leg landed, going ahead, then point them to the gun with a bad look.

"Never look down, bitch" she asserted maleficamente grinning, pointing the gun at his temple.

Elèna closed her eyes shiny now, praying for a quick and painless death, only to hear the heavy sound of a gunshot.

She had reached her death, she was sure she could hear but strangely still cold floor in contact with her skin, and the voices of her friends who called her name with a worried voice.

She opened her eyes, losing herself in Kei's eyes of amethyst.

"Ivanova, wake up," added the Russian holding out a hand to help.

She rolled her eyes, panting slightly, noticing the body of Antonia, lifeless, lying next to her.

"Thanks, Hiwatari" she murmured grateful, accepting the boy's hand.

"Let's go, we have to do"

* * *

Yuri did not know what to do or think, he felt helpless and dirty.

Had stained the honor of his family, had hurt her sisters, she had witnessed the suffering and torture practiced by Alexander of Julia and he had not protected.

Began to believe that his life had no value, she had to redeem themselves from their sins mentally praying that someone would save him.

He hoped that someone would take care of his soul but one believed that no one cared about him.

But in the end even he really believed in thought, he was nothing short of impossible to hope for salvation after what he had done.

He had killed, staining unconsciously of that crime.

He was a broken man, a child who had been removed from happiness, a lover who had failed to protect his girlfriend, a brother unworthy to be called by that name.

It was not anything.

He wanted death, but did not dare ask to be killed, could not be destroyed by Alexander, also because that would be another setback for his spirit torn, broken down as sharp shards of a mirror.

Because that was how he felt, abruptly shattered and with deep wounds clearly visible.

He felt dizzy and lost in that world devoid of joy and loneliness, but still wanted to fight for himself, now aware that it could not end like this, although he felt that his end was very close, maybe too much.

Suddenly the door swung open violently, attracting the attention of two boys, revealing the presence of the large group of spies and immediately Alexander he walked over to Yuri, pointing the knife at his throat.

"Do not you dare do any step or he dies" asserted the blond coolly, by leaking the fear in his scowl.

"Leave my brother" Sonja snapped acidly, looking at the twenty-five angrily.

She was ready to challenge him again, had reached a point of no return and she knew she had to do something for Yuri. Sonja did not want to give up and never would.

Yuri looked at his friends smiling slightly confused, trying to figure out what was going on, although chaos reigned supreme in his confused mind but all it was able to deduce forced him to ask other questions.

Maybe he was crazy, it was impossible that they were there with him; He was aware of having mortally wounded both Elèna that Sonja but the two women, despite some small scratch, were alive before her eyes.

"To hell," snapped Elèna shooting toward Alexander, hitting him hard in the face and making him crash into an adjacent wall, Elèna smiled satisfied and angrily added, "As my sister said: let it be my brother."

"You can not do this to me, I gave you all," replied the blonde licking the blood that was flowing on his split lip.

"You did not give me anything. ANYTHING!" shouted Alexander attacking again, putting all her strength in that rush of punches.

Several angry tears moistened the face, and at that moment she could not think of anything except the destructive feeling that flooded the heart.

For too long, Elèna had been away from her life and her real family, for many years she had lived in oblivion and uncertainty due to Alexander.

She hated him, she wanted him death forever.

Elèna had torn all, had deceived her and had formed with malice her mind, had devastated the life forcing her to do things petty and cruel.

She had torn feelings and life, made her an automaton incapable of reasoning.

Elèna struck Alexander with all the strength I had, feeling more and more a strange feeling that grew in her; she felt from the shadows of the past and was convinced that he would never shed silent tears for that being that she was in love, only to find they were brothers.

A lie, another disgusting Alexander's lie and that illusion had burned my heart. By now she knew that for him there was no hope and was ready to kill him with his own hands, until the twenty-five again uttered that phrase, the code word that he should drive her crazy.

"Project Justice Wings".

Elèna pretended to be sick, leaving the enemy for a few seconds, then smiled mockingly "I no longer has any effect."

"Ok, you've wanted you," he said, quickly pulling from his pocket a boxcutter and injuring the abdomen.

The cut was quite mild but it was still bad and it caused her to lose her balance.

Elèna saw a gun on the floor and painstakingly, stretching their hands, joined her and closing his eyes pulled the trigger.

Another shot filled the room as a sudden heat, like that of the fire was spreading inside that prison.

Alexander had died down but that murder was turning even in their grave.

It was blazing a destructive fire and the smell of gas was not a factor in their favor. They had to find a way out.

Boris threw open the window, trying to calculate the meters between that room and the asphalt and without losing heart opened the door and, having loaded Yuri on his back, ran up the stairs, hoping to find a way out.

* * *

**_Space author:_**

Well guys, we have come this far, the penultimate chapter, and I anticipate that in the next chapter - entitled "Bring Me To Life" there will be a time gap of three years, then we will not see what happened after the fire but you'll find only small pieces by the memories of the protagonists.

As I have said many times I am a girl "crazy", a "bad girl" and I love to think about these scenarios very raw and violent - but I also love the romanticism- and so here we are, to read of the death of four people in a single chapter.

Maybe I overdid it? No XD I do not think ù.ù

You want to know my personal note to the chapter? I'm not happy at all, I find it too simple and boring and with little suspense but now everything has been unveiled.

I want to thank my dear friend for his support in this story, as well as my beta and Councillor: LoneeWolf.

Thank you so much for all the help, advice, corrections and be my friend.

A big kiss to all, I love you all


	25. Bring me to life

_Inside the room the atmosphere was extremely condensed and heavy, pungent smell of smoke came to their nostrils with arrogance and dried their throats, destroying every molecule of oxygen and polluting the atmosphere, making it increasingly dense and unbreathable._

_The flaming hell was raging fiercely, destroying and burning everything with a destructive fury._

_Several explosions were heard noises coming from the upper floor, while rolling inflamed and flames destroyed the windows with a heavy noise, then falling relentlessly and violently into space, illuminating the dark night._

_Wherever they could run new outbreaks appeared highly dangerous that made every single glowing object, as the heat rose up more temperature, weakening their senses increasingly tired and exhausted._

_Suddenly there was another sharp sound that intoxicated the room with his violent noise, scaring the guys now injured and tired. Before their eyes contained an unknown figure wrapped in a worn black sweatshirt instead his face was hidden by a hood of the same color that perfectly concealed the man's facial features._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" said Hilary with a squeaky voice, showing cold and fearless._

_He smiled awkwardly, bending his thin lips into a crooked smile and expressionless, and then lean over and Alexander after it raised from the floor said:_

_"I really believe it's over? I'll see you soon, guys."_

_"Who are you ?!" asked Sonja again with a determined tone, aware that the man's words were more than true._

_She, again, she hid everything and was certain that she could not yet tell all. There were still too many secrets to reveal and hoped to be able to remove those slimy thoughts from her life._

_Yet at that moment all her confidence seemed to be falling inexorably._

_They were in there, locked in a prison of flames and heavy noises that were to come._

_"Ivanova, worried about yourself and get out of this room," he said approaching the window, turning a last look mocking the boys, then throw out the window and disappearing mysteriously in the dark of the dark night._

_Boris looked with a skeptical look before his wife and then Yuri, trying to work out a quick escape plan and then, as in a flash, he saw pieces of metal that showed irregular out the window, and then said with a victorious tone:_

_"We did it"._

_"If we get hurt, and Huznestov, I swear on my life that you'll pay dearly" hissed Elèna through clenched teeth, going to the window gulping loudly._

_"Worse things could not go, Ivanova" replied the platinum coldly._

_Yuri felt only an immense warmth around him and the voices of his friends seemed increasingly distant and unfriendly, they were a distant echo increasingly distant and lifeless, although life seemed to be reborn in those moments, the same one that had been stolen just moments before._

_He believed to live in oblivion._

_All around him was burning, almost as if the fire was calling in the deadly spiral and full of fears no escape._

_Pearl felt the annoying sweat on his forehead but was unable to utter a word and screaming as if his throat had become barren and devoid of the vocal cords._

_Suddenly, a sweet sound reached his ears while a slightly tanned hand was held out to him, that touch was sweet and friendly but was not enough to calm his restless spirit, Yuri felt his body immobile becoming increasingly prey to a irrepressible yearning and then, after a few seconds, everything disappeared, giving way to a white light and ethereal. Terribly surreal._

_Severe pain had hit his head and his back, while the cold floor forced him to open his eyes tired, finding himself face to Julia on the edge of the bed looking at him with an absorbed and amused._

_"What the hell have you done?" he snapped, looking askance and with an irritated tone._

_He hated when Julia woke him in that way and hated even more that dream, the painful memory of what had happened six months earlier._

_"Do not you woke up, screamed and you moved ... like every night," explained the singer with a voice thick with sleep but worried._

_It's been too long since those events were happening, and each time her boyfriend placed his head on the pillow, and then fall into the dream world, he began to remember those tragic moments when they were the protagonists._

_That was a difficult battle and without pause that had neither winners nor losers, was a fierce war that had claimed victims and that had completely destroyed their lives and that Julia knew that._

_But he was determined to fight those memories, Yuri had decided with much difficulty to resume his life and return to live despite the many difficulties, he knew he could not give up and let go to the memories and the pain, even if he had done for some months later he had said enough._

_Yuri had put a full stop to that chapter of his life that he would never forget this and it was more than certain. He had suffered himself along with his friends but he knew that living in those memories would have done just as badly, although by now it was clear that nothing would be the most back to normal, especially for Yuri._

_The two were still remained firm in their positions and continued to stare intently, until the singer, reaching out a hand to help him up, took the word:_

_"Earth call Yuri. Come back on the bed."_

_The Moscow seized the hand of the singer and only after a few seconds, the darkness of the night, he recognized that this was the hand that had been broken by Alexander._

_In his mind was formed immediately a fierce flash of those moments, the screams of Julia echoed heavily in his head, the blood oozing from the wounds were still fresh, and he could see that in fact there was, although on the one hand triumphed again that scar-edged whitish._

_In that time Yuri began to tremble visibly, seized with sudden chills that shook violently his body, only to be enveloped by the sweet embrace of his girlfriend._

_"Yuri ..." she muttered softly, lovingly kissing him on the forehead with a motherly "We must get out of this situation, it's all over."_

_"Julia, has never ended and you know that. Because of me you suffered and I cannot forgive me," said the red feebly, trying to appear cold and impassive._

_He knew that he could not lie to her, but was determined to feel guilty._

_"Yuri, it's been six months and we must find ways to free ourselves of our inner demons."_

_"Our? Fernandez, this issue concerns only me," he said acidly, ready to distance himself from him life._

_Every day it was said mentally he had to stop to bring along Julia, he had to finish to bring himself into his abyss and darkness around him, certain that his girlfriend deserved better._

_He was not a guy who could love, it was only one person, a small and insignificant person that had almost killed his family._

_Yuri was nothing, it was just a mere container of a person who had sold his soul and reminiscing._

_But the moscow knew that he could not confess his thoughts to his girlfriend, the Russian would prove to be a strong man, and cold, a person capable of fighting and spotless._

_An automaton._

_Yet, when it came the night everything changed, his dreams were not as calm and bright, were turbid and dark, the memories came back to scratch his pride and his emotions._

_He wondered why the forgetting does not accept his thoughts, perhaps they were so unworthy that it cannot be hidden from his mind?_

_It was not useless._

_Psychology is not needed._

_Simply his psyche had decided to torture him constantly._

_Julia was wide-eyed and incredulous, those words so cold and sharp were very painful to his heart. Strong anger was believing in his heart and, after several seconds, she found herself with her hand raised, the same one he had used to hit Yuri._

_"You have to stop saying that crap! You can not tell it, especially me. I who have always been there, I who have been there without blame, that I did not abandon you and I never will," cried the brown with a eyes injected with rage, staring at the Moscow with a look askance he claimed without problems._

_They stood there, three in the morning of that peaceful June evening, still and motionless on the bed, communicating their anger with the look angrily._

_"These are things that do not concern you, Julia. I have allowed all this, not you. You have to stay out of it, you've got to get out of my life," he asserted coldly, biting his lower lip insistently._

_"No. I'm not leaving, I can not. How could I let you go, it is impossible. I will ..."._

_"Do not say that phrase" he interrupted coldly, watching her with a cold stare and penetrating that startled her._

_"I love you, Yuri, and this cannot you change it," murmured the singer, ignoring the irises of ice at that time frightened her._

_Within himself he felt his mind go to pieces, every look bad for him was a silent stiletta at heart but she did not care._

_Yuri was a part of her soul, and though she hated those attitudes, she could not believe in those bitter words that concealed lies._

_"I love you and that's it, do not ask why. I'm staying," she muttered with a determined tone, noting that her boyfriend was unable to utter a word, and in fact the red Russian was opening and shutting his mouth without making a sound._

_Julia gave a weak smile and with a momentum Yuri wrapped in her arms, then kissed shyly to which he responded with anger and love._

_"Julia," began the Moscow abruptly breaking away from her and staring into her eyes green "bring back me to life," added Yuri a moment later with a tone implicitly apologized._

_The singer smiled lovingly, her eyes seemed to be illuminated by a new light full of life and love, a feeling that was intended only to him._

_"Just waiting for you to ask me" said the girl with a broken with emotion, and then retighten to herself the young man too cold but from the soul burning that she loved so much._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the dark of night, and Kei Elèna they smiled satisfied before last just finished successfully._

_For four months the two had started working seriously on behalf of the agency and were among the best agents, although between the two Russians lacked quarrels and digs._

_Both had a strong and stubborn and neither of them was willing to excel in their partner, though, when they worked together there was an enemy that could beat them._

_Yet they hated._

_She did not tolerate Kei's presence because he was the person who secretly loved but could not have it._

_The Muscovite was still with Crystal but continued to betray the least of Ivanov, because he knew perfectly well what would be the reaction of the twins, and if fortunately did not die because of Alexander, surely would think Yuri and Sonja to end his life._

_But in the end he had to admit he loved torturing Elèna whenever he could but simultaneously also felt hatred Elèna because she represented all of its worst characteristics, she was a tangible reflection of himself._

_He saw in her a strong girl but dangerous, fragile but also weak and Kei was more than certain that they'd been through was quite detrimental to his psyche._

_Often, when they slept together, she had heard her cry in the night, but he did not dare say anything, knowing that the nineteen wanted to live his pain alone._

_But the Russian raven-haired, blue-eyed was also a dominatrix and predatory, was an extremely devious and calculator and this frightened him (but he would never admit it) a lot._

_"Hiwatari, continues to be too slow in his movements" scoffed Elèna, savoring the sweet night air that penetrated in the car and moved her long hair blacks._

_"Meanwhile I saved several times tonight," pointed out the silver angrily, giving her a scowl and pressing harder on the accelerator._

_"Of course, my rider. I am a tender maiden who needs more help," she said sarcastically, admiring the lights of the night running up the street._

_Kei smiled in amusement and moments later, without a word, put his car next to a small house, that Elèna, then looked at the pink lips with a look luxurious and inching closer whispered:_

_"No, you just need me and our nights together."_

_"Are you serious?" she asked amused, intoxicated with the smell of him and lost in those eyes amethyst that made her heart beat since the first time she had seen him._

_"Never been more serious than that," added the Muscovite, yanking hard, then kissing and biting her cherry lips._

_"You know, Hiwatari ... my house is right here," she whispered with a mischievous tone, starting to leave a trail of wet kisses on the neck._

_Suddenly the phone began to ring and the twenty-Kei read the name on the display with an irritated look._

_Crystal was still._

_For more than a month he had tried to leave without success-especially because he had betrayl- but the blonde kept calling him insistently and continued to play the part of the jealous girlfriend and wound and he was tired of this._

_That report had been only a simple game that did not want to end up and that he could not ask the girl but continued undeterred and stubbornly refused to believe that he had cheated on several times._

_Was virtually theirs was a relationship in crisis that had a point of no return, it was a whirlwind of emotions off and empty, linked only by the fear of loneliness and suffering._

_Serving Alexander, yet._

_Several times Kei and Crystal had wondered what had happened to the blond, but were not able to give a sensible answer and logic._

_They lived in that dark abyss from which they did not want to go out, constantly fearing the return of the psychopath._

_"Do not you dare say" hissed the Russian with a threatening tone and grotesque, then grab the phone and run it under a seat._

_"Oops" murmured Elèna shortly after with a sweet and innocent tone, although the gesture had been felt strong._

_"Ivanova, you have serious problems" ruled Kei with a venomous voice and looking at her colleague with a look angry._

_"I know, you heal me. I need you," replied Elèna, kissing him hungrily._

_"Seriously ... stop acting so" he replied abruptly breaking away._

_"I know, Hiwatari. I know!" shouted Elèna with a harsh tone as she tried to suppress the bitter tears, then added with a voice broken by emotion, "I'm just afraid that he come back to hurt us and, as I hate to admit it, I need you. You are the 'only person who really understands me. "_

_Kei was totally blown away._

_It was hard to see the emotional side of the young woman, and yet, inexplicably, felt tenderness for her, though at the bottom continue to hate it._

_He pressed her to himself as a sign of protection and without a word he lifted his arms, then bring it inside that little house where, just for that night, they would forget their deepest fears._

* * *

_That afternoon the sun was warmer than usual and lit with its gentle rays across the landscape and the large window you could see the ocean waves breaking gently on the uncrowded beach, the seagulls flew gently on the water surface, while the the sky was tinged with pink and orange hues, reflected in the sea where the sun was dipping slowly, radiating all that surrounded him._

_Mariam loved watching that serene natural spectacle, especially when she was in that house that belonged to her and that she had been missing for over a month._

_How many times in the middle of the night she woke up in the throes of panic attacks that forced them to flee in the middle of the night to reach that enchanted place._

_How many times she had called Ozuma at times absurd to warn him she was going to go to him because she was ill._

_The place seemed to have something magical and always reassured that, in fact, was her boyfriend had given her a couple of keys to enable it to reach that magical place._

_How many times had been Ozuma the next night when she was crying, and how many times he woke up with her that led turmoil in the house while she was trying to prepare breakfast to reciprocate the hospitality._

_Yet, that afternoon in June, Mariam felt there was something different in the house quiet and sunny that he had missed a lot, but even more it was difficult to stay away from him._

_Paris, London, Milan and Tokyo were certainly beautiful cities, were the places where the singer had lived for work in the last two months, but none of them possessed the beauty of that second home, just like any city could make her feel good or to give her a little comfort._

_Her life was always chaotic and full of commitments and she loved to perform all those duties, but Mariam was beginning to think she had to begin to set limits and especially wanted to put a barrier between what she was and that she was living; and that was the reason that had driven her to abandon in advance the work that was taking place in Europe but did not mind at all._

_After all, the singer was in the place where she wanted to be Ozuma but had not yet come home, perhaps the father was holding him still at work._

_The drummer was traveling at a moderate speed the road that would take him home soon, although he knew that the day would be a long one._

_"Why do I have to have to choose the gift for the engagement Julia and Yuri's party" he thought snorted loudly as he parked the car in the garage._

_After a few minutes he entered the house, noticing immediately that within it there was something else, as if sensing the presence of something familiar to him, but that does not calm down at all._

_He had lived too many negative experiences in the past and was more than certain he was right then and he lived alone and the only person who had the opportunity to access the inside of the house at that time was in Europe._

_He began sneaking through the rooms with a padded, arming a broom, waiting calmly move of undesiderate invading his space, and yet, the more he tried, and more began to believe that his instincts had failed miserably._

_Ozuma, regardless of direction, he turned his head toward the window that overlooked the patio, through which you could see the sea and went out._

_"Hello stranger" muttered a voice familiar to him that scared Ozuma a lot._

_The boy turned with a jerk scared and somewhat dazed expression, as he held a hand to his chest._

_"Oh my God! Mariam!" exclaimed the astonished drummer and embracing passionately his girlfriend._

_The singer laughed and sarcastically replied:_

_"Who expected? A ghost, perhaps?"._

_"Actually I'm not expecting anyone. You were in Paris," he said angrily, though inwardly he was delighted to see her._

_That month she was no long, boring and endless but he understood that she was the woman he wanted to share his life._

_Had become evil in the past, they had quarreled many times but both continued to love each other, and this always Ozuma had understood._

_He did not want to let her go._

_They had lost too many friends, had suffered from a psychopath, had almost died for not understanding that it was time to resume their normal lives._

_"Exactly, I was in Paris but I needed to come back here, in our special place"._

_"You needed this house or me?" asked the young man with a mocking tone, being more than sure you know the answer._

_Mariam weakly struck him without a word and kissed him again, while a kaleidoscope of colors lit up the room._

_She wanted that contact for a long time and be there with the person she loved and her heart beating strongly in the chest, filled the soul of serenity that had lost too many times._

_Mariam felt protected between those arms, loved those sweet kisses that made him touch the sky, she loved to sleep with him and see him sleeping and every touch suited her a positive feeling that made her think of being at home._

_That was their kingdom, a world where evil had stopped living despite everything._

_"I was weighing ..." exclaimed suddenly Ozuma with a serious tone by breaking the kiss "you cannot go out dressed like that."_

_"I hope you're kidding," the singer replied acidly, admiring the pearl-gray dress she had bought for the occasion._

_"Seriously, during the past year the two of us spent many moments, both beautiful that bad ..."._

_As he said those words his heart seemed to have reached his throat, his voice was calm and gentle, although his mind pawing themselves joyfully, despite the fear of a refusal it was getting more and more into his mind._

_"Hold a moment. Are you going to leave me?" Mariam snapped wide-eyed worried, as she began growing anger in her._

_"Why do not you let me finish speaking? I wanted to ask ... would you like to come and live here with me?"_

_"Yes Yes Yes!" she cried, embracing him and her tone incredulous and amazed and happy expression on herface._

_Mariam could not believe I actually heard those words, yet he knew perfectly that he had heard that speech simple._

_She was a young woman who had suffered a lot, a person who had been stripped of their life and dignity for too long and instead fate had been a bit 'more lenient with her and was slowly returning the strength to go on and be reborn._

_She was a phoenix rising from its ashes and was always ready to go, and Mariam knew that._

* * *

_Hilary loved will and especially loved that sense of strength that only conceal suited her, and yet he was not happy, it was not a long time._

_Every day still remember those times, remember the smell of blood that bathed his hands, constantly she rembered those terrible moments and whenever he closed his eyes he remembered that terrible scene._

_The lifeless body of the boyfriend is parried before in mind and she could not forget._

_Even her friends Mao and Rei were gone, and she could not save them. She had been too weak and too emotional._

_That was not life, that was not breathing happiness, was a continual torment, was a painful reminder that broke in two and, without realizing it, he found himself to pay those bitter tears and silent._

_Hilary was not happy and try as he might to get out of that oblivion could not save himself._

_"Tachibana, that happens this time?" asked Jason, his new business partner._

_"You already know," she murmured, looking away shyly._

_That guy made her feel flustered but was fond of that young Italian-American hazel eyes and featured cordial._

_"Hilary, I do not know your true personality but I was told that I was a girl lively and energetic, however I have a colleague terribly depressed. Sweetness, life goes on and I'm sure Takao, Mao and Rei would not want to see you so "._

_The singer visibly shuddered on hearing those names so dear to her and, despite the anger, could not give a reason that guy obnoxious and overbearing._

_"You do not know anything about them. NOTHING!" she shouted, clenching her fists in anger and a look bloodshot and hatred._

_"You're right, but I know perfectly well that you're not so stupid and self-defeating. Smile, Hilary. Life is good in spite of everything" Jason mumbled with a reassuring tone, and then resumes reading his book with an absorbed._

_The brown eyes narrowed slightly, while the words of his colleague kept hammering in her head and began to wonder what they would do her friends in her place._

_Really she had to continue to live that way?_

_Maybe she should take to really live?_

_In the bottom of her heart he knew the answer, but she was afraid._

_Already, she was afraid to forget who she was and what Takao was for her, she was afraid to leave the memories I wanted to live again._

_But what was the meaning of the life lived in half? No, and this Hilary knew that._

_"Jason" the singer mumbled weakly, fearing to disturb the Moor, who immediately looked up from the book and then ask you a bored look._

_"Tell me, Tachibana"._

_"Thanks, really," whispered the young and gently hint of a faint smile._

_"I did nothing," Jason replied coldly as he turned yet another page of that tome yellowed by time._

_"You owe me a coffee," he added a few moments later with a chuckle._

_"No, I invite you to accompany me to a little party," she said in a tone that brooked no argument._

_"Stingy" he said the twenty-three with a playful voice and making a grimace amused and together burst into loud laughter, regardless of the other passengers who were watching them curious._

* * *

_The room where the reception was to be held was quite small and light and was furnished with simplicity and elegance._

_Small candlesticks finely decorated had been placed at the center of each table, while some ribbons organza gold had been placed at the edges of the thin curtains, while the delicate scent of jasmine intoxicated environment, accompanied by the gentle sound of the waves at night._

_Sonja watched everything with a look deep, and although they were only six months could not believe to be still there._

_She knew perfectly well that the threat had not been destroyed but was determined to prevent the arrival of new problems that could ruin her life._

_Herthoughts and her attention was only for her baby Hope, her little princess who had seriously threatened to die that night._

_"She's a strong girl."_

_That phrase was true and she was grateful to Kei for the courage and the confidence she had given her that sad night._

_For Sonja was still difficult to adapt to that reality so different and definitely better than his past, yet he felt within himself that not everything was "okay"._

_After all, she knew she had changed too many things and also Boris agreed with her, in fact he had started to control it always was and always careful not to make too risky movement._

_The Russian knew the secrets of his wife and it was more than sure that this threat would be back soon, but did not know when this would happen, and the only certainty was that he wanted to be ready._

_Sonja saw walking slowly on the beach and immediately decided to join her._

_The gentle breeze stirred the wavy hair and the only thing that Boris could think about was the beauty of the small Ivanova who at that time looked like a goddess._

_"You know it's dangerous to get away," he thundered gruff._

_The redhead turned abruptly toward her husband and with a combative tone replied:_

_"Nothing will happen. He is locked."_

_"He can if he wants to escape, do not tempt fate Ivanova"_

_Sonja rolled her eyes and with an absorbed looked annoyed that diamond star that hung over their heads, the the joy that sky dark but wonderful._

_"You know, Huznestov, we are like shooting stars, we shine together and endlessly but sooner or later we will blow out. Our friends, our relatives, we all have memories and desires and too often we rely on luck to them rializzino, but the real stars are they, our children and our friends, they are always treasures to defend ... "_

_"You love these cryptic speeches. For case studies them at night?" asked Boris giving her a scowl._

_"It is impossible, do not let me sleep at night," said Sonja winking sensually, and then added: "Huznestov?"._

_"What's up?"._

_"I love you"_

_"Me too" said Boris, kissing sweetly her lips._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a small underground bunker two men were exchanging several glances accomplices._

_The blond was rather scruffy and had several wounds that marred the pale skin on his face was painted a wicked smile and sadistic and scanned the colleague with a sense of devotion._

_"Soon lookout will be done, I promise you," he muttered the other grinning sadistically._

_His face was covered with a black hood and her wrinkled hands were covered with bloody scars._

_"They think it's over but do not know they are doing exactly what we want them to do._

_Welcome home, boys, "said the blond, with forces hurling a dart that hits the middle photograph, exactly the one that portrayed the spy group._

* * *

_**Space (crazy) author**:_

_**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**, possess only Eveline, Crystal, Sonja and Alexander, that my fictional characters._

_As you can see there are still open channels because I'm going to come back to this history with a third party (for the uninitiated beyblade high school is the first part of the trilogy)._

_It is strange for me to finish this story that I laughed, I was excited, I am also angry when I could not write what I wanted but it was great to be able to compare on this site besides English, I am Italian and learn to write in a language other than my own was not easy but here I am._

_Well, there is a very important person for my writing and it is here, she is LoneeWolf or Ana, with her I had many fine words and many sincere respect on our passions and points of view and are happy to have you as a friend and as I told you in this small private fanfiction I want to dedicate to you._

_I hope all of you readers've enjoyed this story and, if you want, we will resend to September with the third party and if you will tell me what you think of this story / chapter I'd be grateful._

_See you soon with the next chapters of BHS and September with the continuation of my trilogy._

_Kisses to all, your loyal Carmen / LadyDiamond92._

_Much love to all_


End file.
